Despertando
by Zyar
Summary: ¿Y si tus errores no solo te afectaran a ti? ¿Habría alguna solución? -Dejen reviews por fis xD
1. El Deseo

_**Despertando**_

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**Deseo**_

-¿Estás bien?...

La voz tranquila y placentera de aquel humano siempre lograba tranquilizarla aunque fuera un poco. Hace días que le ocurría eso de quedarse dormida junto a la maleta de Souseiseki abrazandola sin que nada pudiera separarla de ella.

Se levantó con algo de pereza solo para encontrarse con las miradas cansadas de Shinku y Jun. Era de esperarse. Su hermana tenía un extricto reglamento respecto las horas de dormir,y Jun no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse a tales horas de la madrugada con eso de haber tenido que volver a la escuela hace poco.

Poca importancia les dió.Pues Suiseiseki lo único que hizo fue soltar un ligero bostezo para luego encerrarse en su maleta para acompañar a Souseiseki y Hinachigo en su sueño. Lastima que el suyo no era eterno.

A la noche siguiente todo se repitió;de nuevo Suiseiseki estaba tendida sobre la maleta de su gemela hundida en ese largo y quizá interminable sueño desde lo ocurrido con Barasuishou. De nuevo Shinku y Jun la acompañaban,_esperando_,esperando el despertar de la tercera Rozen Maiden.

Incluso en ocasiones habían temido que ella tambien se fuera a ir a soñar eternamente reviviendo aquellos recuerdos que tanto le complacían. Al menos ahí estaba con _ella_.Su hermana.

Como era feliz junto a ella;Souseiseki. Le agradaba estar con ella aunque no pudiera moverse;aunque no le dirigiera la palabra o no la mirara a los ojos._La extrañaba_.Y aunque no lo demostrara tambien extrañaba a esa enana de Hinaichigo. Muy contadas vecez había abierto tambien su maleta para al menos contemplar su rostro como el de su gemela.

Desde que Souseiseki se había ido no tenía a nadie que la entendiese o a quien reclamarle cuando algo no le parecía. Ella era la única que la comprendía. Ambas se querían de verdad.Y desde la pronta ida de Hinaichigo ya no tenía a quien molestar;claro,Kanaria era igual de ingenua,pero venía pocas vecez a la casa. Ella estaba ocupada con Mitsu,además no era lo mismo molestarla a ella que a la chibi-chibi.

En tanto Jun y Shinku la contemplaban impotentes ante todo aquello. Tambien extrañaban a las dos Rozen Maiden que se habían ido. La casa no era lo mismo sin los sabios consejos y la madures en ocasiones un poco mayor que la de Shinku de Souseiseki;o los gritos,juegos e ingenuidad de Hinaichigo. Todo había cambiado luego de que ese estupido de Enju y esa maldita Barasuishou se metieran en el Juego Alice.

-Jun..-murmuró Shinku observando a su hermana dormida sobre la maleta

-Shinku...-susurró el joven-yo...yo...quiero que esto termine...

-...

-Quiero volver a dormir en las noches...quiero volver a oir a Suiseiseki mofandose de todos...quiero volver a sentir la seguridad que a la mañana siguiente todas ustedes despertaran a la misma hora...¡quiero que Souseiseki e Hinaichigo vuelvan con nosotros!,¡Quiero...!

Un sordo ruido parecido al de una bofetada silenció al humano. En frente suyo estaba Suiseiseki con la mano extendida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

La pequeña mano de la dueña de la regadera se había quedado marcada en el cachete del joven que se incoorporaba confusamente luego de recibir aquella agresión de parte de Suiseiseki.

-Te voy a pedir,chibi-ningen...-habló la muñeca bajando la mano-¡que no hables así en frente de nuestras hermanas!...¡los deseos de un estupido y egoista enano como tu no siempre se van a cumplir!

-S-S...Suisei...seki...-tartamudeó Jun desviando la vista-tu...

-Que bueno que has despertado...Suiseiseki-comentó Shinku intentando bajar la tención-¿quieres volver a domir?

Sin embargo Sui no medió palabra y volvió a encerrarse en su maleta. Shinku la imitó sin desearle las buenas noches a Jun.

En tanto el joven seguía sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas. Observaba temeroso las maletas en las que se hallaban Souseiseki e Hinaichigo preguntandose como acabar con todo. Dirigió su vista al reloj despertador que estaba en el suelo;ya era muy tarde,y al final decidió volver a la cama. Despues de todo hoy tenía clases.

Se lanzó cansado sobre su cama como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para seguir en pie. Dió unas cuantas palmaditas a la almohada para acoholcharla mas,se cubrió con la cobija del cuello para abajo y continuó durmiendo no sin antes hecharle una ultima mirada a _esas _maletas.

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Sorpresa

**Si les gustó el primer capi,aki llega el segundo :D (no espero que les guste ^^) pero igual tendrán que soportar un segundo capitulo de este fic de mierda :p se los dejo con todo el cariño del mundo xD aunk no tengo todo el cariño del mundo :p**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 02**_

_**Sorpresa**_

_**Überraschung**_

-¡¡¡Oye!!,¡¡Ya despierta!!-le insistía el humano jalandola por la cintura

-¡¡Dejame aquí,chibi-ningen!!

Nuevamente Jun y Suiseiseki discutían. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Jun y Shinku se levantaban a la misma hora a desayunar,pero apenas bajaban,Nori le pedía a su hermano que subiera a traer a Suiseiseki para que todos comieran juntos.

Desgraciadamente la muñeca siempre se negaba a bajar. Prefería quedarse a lado de su gemela y mas tarde bajar para comer el desayuno que Nori le había dejado preparado en la mesa para que no se quedara sin desayunar.

-¡¡Ya casi es hora de que me vaya a clases,maldita muñeca!!-le informó Jun sin dejar de jalarla-¡¡baja para que desayunemos!!

-¡¡¡NO,desu!!!-continuaba negandose la tercera Rozen Maiden aferrandose con fuerza a la maleta de Souseiseki-¡¡yo me quedo aquí,desu!!

-¡¡Mier..!!,¿uh?

-¡¡¡¡Poseeré sus Rosas Misticas,kazziraa!!!!-exclamó una voz desde la sala

-¿K-Kanaria...?

-¡¡Sueltame,desu!!-ordenaba a gritos Suiseiseki con sus manos resbalandose de la maleta de su hermana-¡¡Souseiseki...!!

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente...Suiseiseki?-preguntó Shinku parada en la entrada de la habitación

Finalmente las manos de Suiseiseki cedieron ya sin poder continuar mas tiempo con los dedos puestos en la maleta. Fue tan rápida la forma en que se despegó que sin darse cuenta,Jun continuaba jalandola lo que hizo que cayera de sentón junto con la muñeca.

Enseguida la Rozen Maiden de vestido verde se despegó del humano y se puso en pie sin dejar de observar la maleta en la que reposaba su gemela.

Shinku,por su parte,observaba ambas maletas. La de Souseiseki,y la de Hinaichigo.

-_Por supuesto...Hinaichigo y Souseiseki regresarán algún día...Estoy segura..._-comentó Shinku como alguna vez lo había hecho Suiseiseki-pensé que lo habías entendido;puesto que tu misma lo dijiste....¿acaso no piensas esperar el momento en que regresen con tranquilidad?

-Shinku...-murmuró Suiseiseki con la mirada en el vacío-en ese entonces....de verdad que confíe en la idea que regresarían...pero los meses han pasado;el tiempo se ha encargado de alejar mis esperanzas....es tan...dificil...verlas durmiendo....siempre durmiendo-la voz comenzaba a quebrarsele mientras resistía el impulso de romper en llanto,aunque no podía ocultar las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

La quinta Rozen Maiden se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos y llegó a unos centimetros de su hermana,con su mano izquierda empezó a secar sus lagrimas. Le sonrió haciendola ver que ese momento llegaría y las tranquilizó un poco.

Ya mas calmada;la tercera Rozen Maiden se arrodilló frente a la maleta de Souseiseki,mientras Shinku lo hacía frente a la de Hinaichigo.

Por la puerta ya estaba entrando Kanaria quien pretendía "intimidar" a sus hermanas con una de sus "bien" pensadas amenazas de robarles sus Rosas Misticas. Pero apenas vió la escena se detuvo en el acto esperando que planeaban hacer.

Shinku apoyó sus maños en la cerradura de la maleta de Hinaichigo y se giró un momento a ver a Suiseiseki para que la imitara. Lo hizo.

Nori tambien apareció en ese ía apresurar a Jun,pues ya ambos debían irse a la escuela. Sin embargo,al ver lo que se derrollaba ante sus perplejos ojos,tambien decidió detenerse.

La rubia muñeca abrió con delicadeza la cerradura de la maleta de su hermana,y Suiseiseki tambien lo hizo con la de su gemela. Dieron una falsa alarma de estar a punto de abrir las maletas,pero entonces una gran explosión de un color celeste hizo volar en pedazos el cristal en la ventana del cuarto de Jun.

Un cristal de los tantos cortó la mejilla de Shinku lo cual hizo que esta cayera al piso. El joven Sakurada se alarmó de inmediato.

-¡Shinku!-gritó intentando acercarse,pero los multiples pedazos de cristal que volaban por toda la habitación no se lo permitieron

Se echó al suelo y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza para protegerse,Nori y Kanaria hicieron lo mismo. Pero por alguna razón Shinku y Suiseiseki insistían en intentar levantarse a pesar del peligro que corrían.

-¡¡Shinku,Suiseiseki!!,¡¡tirense al piso!!-vociferó el humano levantandose un poco

-¡¡NO,desu!!-se negó Suiseiseki tratando de caminar a pesar de la fuerza sobrenatural que intentaba succionarla hacia el exterior asi fuera por obra del aire o algo parecido

-¡¡Pero,Suiseiseki!!

La dueña de la regadera insistía con gran fuerza en seguír su camino. Jun lo comprendió en el acto. Sus pasos se dirigían sin duda alguna hacia Souseiseki.

Gran idea esa de dejar las maletas abiertas.¡Pero que suerte!.Justamente en ese momento tenía que ocurrir eso. Si pasaba lo peor;Souseiseki y Hinaichigo serían succionadas por esas gigantescas corrientes y quien sabe a donde irían a parar.

Shinku tambien insistía en continuar su trayecto,pero ella en dirección de Hinaichigo. Despues de todo el peligro que corría Souseiseki ya estaba cubierto gracias a Suiseiseki. Las tapas de las maletas de las dos muñecas dormidas estaban abiertas de par en par y se movían ferozmente por el aire;cerrandose y abriendose. También Souseiseki y Hinaichigo se movían con el aire,dando la impresión que no tardarían en salir volando.

-S-Sou...Sou...sei...seki...-decía Suiseiseki por lo bajo con un ojo cerrado debido a la presión de semejante ola de aire

Los brazos de la muñeca casi tocaban el cuerpo de Souseiseki cuando esta empezó a elevarse y a alejarse hacia el exterior. En un movimiento desesperado;Suiseiseki se lanzó a pocos centimetros de ella y consiguió sujetar una de sus manos. Pero tanta era la fuerza del aire que,desafortunadamente,ella tambien ya empezaba ser succionada hacia el exterior.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas,pero de nada serviría en esa situación. Tomaba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de su gemela a cada segundo. Sabía que si la dejaba ir,fácilmente ella podría aferrarse a cualquier objeto en la habitación de Jun y le sería fácil salir del aprieto;pero a cambio el cuerpo de Souseiseki saldría volando y las oportunidades de encontrarla ya de por si eran muy escasas. Sin duda duda no podía soltar a su hermana pequeña.

-No...No...¡¡NO,desu!!-los pies de Suiseiseki al fin se separaron del suelo y empezó a alejarse en dirección a la ventana,pero aun así continuaba sujeta al cuerpo de su gemela

-¡Suiseiseki!-gritó Shinku incapaz de ayudarla,quitando por un momento la vista de Hinaichigo quien por suerte el aire aún no lograba llevarse

-¡¡Cuidado!!-exclamó Jun lanzandose sobre Souseiseki y Suiseiseki

Los tres quedaron postrados en la cama,por lo cual era casi imposible que salieran volando. Lo único que debían hacer era permanecer ahí hasta que todo terminara.

Suiseiseki abrazó con mas fuerza a su hermana como aun temiendo su seguridad. Aun asi se tomó un segundo para agradecerle a Jun con la mirada,este solo le sonrió.

-Jun...-murmuró Shinku con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡¡Date prisa,Shinku!!-le pidió el humano viendo que la muñeca aun no ponía a salvo a Hinaichigo

-....-lo único que hizo Shinku fue asentir,pero sin continuar su trayecto

-¡¡Shinku,la maleta de Hinaichigo....!!-la alarmó Suiseiseki dandose cuenta que la maleta de la chibi-ichigo comenzaba a elevarse junto con ella dentro

-¿Ah?

-¡¡¡Hinaichigo!!!-exclamó Jun preocupado,pues el ya no podía hacer nada para salvar a la muñeca

Shinku alcanzó a tomar la maleta,pero desgraciadamente,igual Hinaichigo salió de ella y continuó saliendo por la ventana por la gran fuerza del aire.

-¡¡Haz algo,Shinku!!-gritaba Jun en forma un poco autoritaria

-...Mira que yo....tener que hacer algo tan vulgar por ella...-murmuró Shinku al momento que se lanzaba sobre su hermana al igual que Jun lo había hecho con Suiseiseki

Luego de unos minutos la ventisca succionadora desapareció mientras las Rozen Maidens,Nori y Jun se preguntaban el porque de lo extraño de eso.

_**To be continued...**_

**Zyar:boba ¬¬**

**Zide:¬¬**

**Tu callate ¬¬**

**Zyar:tu callate ¬¬**


	3. Interminable Sueño

**Soy yo otra vez xD,de nuevo vengo a deleitarlos con uno de mis maravillosos fanfics ^^.No es cierto,yo no soy presumida,además mis fanfics no los considero tan buenos xD es mas...para que vean lo educada que soy,Platiquemos sobre ustedes.**

**¿Tu como estás este día?,¿en serio?...por supuesto que te entiendo.P-pero...¿que?...no hablaba de eso,es solo que yo....un momento....¡¡si,pues es verdad!!,¡¡entonces que jodidos haces leyendo esta cosa!!,¡¡¡vete a leer rosita fresita!!!.**

**¬¬ lo dejaré aki,pero TU no te vas!!,tenemos mucho que discutir mientras el fanfic se desarrolla,inepto!! ò___ó**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 03**_

_**Interminable Sueño**_

_**Endless Traum**_

Una retorcida sonrisa se habia dibujado en el rostro de ese extraño sujeto quien observaba la situacion actual en casa de los Sakurada.

¿Un sujeto extraño?. Bueno...tal vez debería decir en extremo extraño. Para empezar en su cabeza crecían unas grandes orejas,y por encima de su boca unos bigotes largos. Vestía con un traje negro,y toda su piel era blanca. ¡¡¡¿Por que diablos me gasto el tiempo en explicar lo que era?!!!;¡¡se trataba de un conejo enorme!!

Se encontraba en algo similar a una segunda dimensión,donde habitaban un centenar de puertas,ese extraño conejo conocido como Laplace no Ma,y una septima Rozen Maiden de nombre Kirakishou.

La sonrisa de Laplace era grande y placentera,mientras que la de Kirakishou se tornaba un poco amarga y seria. Como algo timida. Ambos veían por un espejo las reacciones de las Rozen Maidens ante el suceso tan extraño que acababa de ocurrirles. Al recordarlo;Laplace sonrió aun mas.

-Nuestra pequeña broma se ha invertido. Aunque,de un cierto punto de vista,la inversión es algo bueno -comentó el conejo viendo con interés al espejo

-.....¿te refieres a que así lo planeaste? -preguntó curiosa Kirakishou

-Una pregunta mejor sería. ¿Ellos así lo querían?

-Pero,Hinaichigo y Souseiseki siguen con ellos,¿que es lo que planeas entonces?

No obtuvo respuesta. Laplace no Ma la dejó sola en aquella dimensión de puertas y atravezó el espejo. La septima Rozen Maiden hizo un gesto de puchero y se fue sin mediar palabra alguna. ¿Que pretendía ese conejo?

En tanto;en casa de los Sakurada. Jun y Nori limpiaban la arena que se había metido a la casa por la gran ola de aire que hace unos minutos había sucedido dentro de su hogar. Despues de todo ya era tarde para ir a la escuela. Kana tambien ayudaba un poco,pero las mayorias de las vecez era un estorbo pues lo único que hacía era tropezarse con el recogedor y ocasionaba que los hermanos tuvieran que empezar desde cero.

Mientras,Shinku reparaba la ventana con esa clase de poderes raros que afortunadamente siempre estaban presentes en momentos como ese. Y Suiseiseki solamente contemplaba a sus dos hermanas en la cama de Jun.

Luego de la gran ventisca que había llegado hace unos minutos;Shinku y ella las habían recostado en la cama del humano ya que a sus maletas les habia entrado la mayor cantidad de arena y ahora Nori o Jun debían encargarse de limpiarlas.

Los vestidos de Souseiseki e Hinaichigo tambien estaban sucios,al igual que sus rostros y empezó a juguetear con un mechon de pelo de su hermana mientras no podía evitar enseñarle una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada se esperanzó al recordar los momentos que pasó con ella luego de que Jun se hiciera su amo.

_--Flash Back--_

Apenas hace unos minutos Jun acababa de hacerse el nuevo amo de Suiseiseki. Ella entonces se despedía de su hermana un poco triste.

-Dale mis saludos al abuelo y la abuela,desu -pidió con tono serio la muñeca de vestido verde- y...diles que el foco del baño está a punto de fundirse...y...que los visitaré...y...

-Suiseiseki... -la interrumpió Souseiseki con una sonrisa serena

-¿Ah? -se impactó un poco al ver que su hermana tomaba sus manos y la miraba sin expresión en el rostro

-Dime lo que falta cuando venga a verte mañana -dijo comenzando a formar una pequeña sonrisa

-Souseiseki...

-Podremos vernos en cualquier momento...somos hermanas,¿recuerdas?

Suiseiseki suspiró despacio mirando fijo a su hermana. Apretó un poco los ojos aunque no podía evitar ocultar unas lagrimas cristalizadas que se asomaban por ellos. Inevitablemente,por fuerza de impulso o algo así,se echó al hombro de su hermana abrazandola.

-Te visitaré cada día,desu...estaremos juntas para siempre,desu -le hizo saber Suiseiseki con la voz hecha gajos

-Si -comentó Souseiseki tambien abrazandola

_--Fin Flash Back--_

Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una risilla discreta al recordar todo lo que había hecho para que Jun se diera cuenta de su existencia una vez que se conviritió en su medium.

_--Flash Back--_

Apenas Suiseiseki se acercaba a la cocina,cuando vió a la tonta chibi-ichigo acercarse a su gemela con intenciones de que la acompañara a llevar a su carta para Jun al buzón. Pero desde luego ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo;¡ella debía ser la primera!

-O-oye Souseiseki... -murmuró la muñeca alzando la vista para ver a la dueña de las tijeras en lo alto del banco

-¿Eh?,¿que pasa? -preguntó esta dejando por un momento su labor de limpiar los platos

-¿Me acompañarías a dejar...

Pronto una sombra con ojos destellantes entró a la habitación y se movió agilmente tomando bruscamente a Souseiseki por la muñeca y llevandola al pasillo lejos de Hinaichigo.

-¡¡Aaahh!! -gritó Sou antes que la "raptaran"(xD)

-...a dejar esta carta...? -continuó su oración Hina sin darse cuenta luego de unos segundos- ¿unnyu?,desapareció

Ya en el pasillo,Sui y Sou estaban frente a frente mientras esta ultima se acomodaba el gorro.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó haciendo su gorro un poco atrás

-¡¡¡Ajajajajajajajaja!! -rió falsamente la dueña de la regadera- Tengo algo importante que decirte,desu

-Hmm...¿En serio?,¿Que es?

"¡No dejaré que Hinaichigo mande su carta antes que yo,desu!,¡seré la primera,desu!",pensaba maliciosamente la tercera Rozen Maiden sin dejar de sonreir falsamente.

-¡¡¡Ajajajajaja!!! -continuó riendo mientras se retiraba dejando a Souseiseki con cara de "¡¿WTF?!"

-¡¡O-oye!!,¡¿De que querías hablarme?! -preguntó la cuarta Rozen Maiden levantando los puños algo molesta

_--Fin Flash Back---_

Y finalmente su risa se consumió cuando recordó el último momento que vió a su hermana despierta. Luego de ver como cruelmente Suigintou la habia vencido.

_--Flash Back--_

Lamentablemente las tijeras de Souseiseki habían sido detenidas por la primera Rozen Maiden,y la gemela se encontraba ahora a merced de ella. Incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento,no pudo evitar que los dedos de Suigintou se clavaran en su pecho. Un resplandor provino de ella mientras escuchaba a su hermana gritar su nombre alarmada.

Luego de unos segundos el reesplandor desapareció y la muñeca peliblanca dejó caer el cuerpo de Souseiseki al vacío con esta ya perdiendo el conocimiento. Las tijeras se le resbalaron de las manos y su gorro se cayó de su cabeza mientras ella caía metros abajo.

Suiseiseki la atrapó intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Souseiseki! -exclamó la muñeca levantando la cabeza de su hermana- ¡Souseiseki,reacciona!,¡Souseiseki! -una lagrima solitaria que provinó de su ojo izquierdo cayó directo al rostro de su hermana. Esta despertó entonces con los ojos entreabiertos

-¿Estás llorando de nuevo?... -preguntó esta apenas despertando y posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de su gemela para secar las lagrimas

-Si...¡Si,desu!,¡Eres una hermanita muy desconsiderada,desu! -exclamó viendo el rostro confundido de su hermana- ¡¡No puedes abandonar a nuestro padre cuando está sufriendo!!,¡Pero está bien si tu hermana mayor llora,desu !

-....Suiseiseki... -susurró casi sin fuerzas- Ya tienes la fuerza...para ir por la vida sin mi... -sentenció mientras su mano se resbalaba del rostro de su gemela pero esta la tomaba con fuerza

-Souseiseki....¡¡Regresemos juntas,desu,Souseiseki!!

La cuarta Rozen Maiden rió un poco con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Pero insistía en seguir hablando con ELLA

-¿Juntas? -repitió como si eso fuera absurdo

-¡¡Juntas!! -gritó mucho mas seria su gemela

La sonrisa en el rostro de Souseiseki desapareció en un segundo y sus parpados se cerraron. Se acercaba el final.

-Suiseiseki... -susurró sin poder mantener su cabeza recta- M-Mi...Rosa Mistica...

-Sou...Sousei...seki... -dijo entrecortadamente la muñeca incapaz de articular mas palabra

Un brillo proveniente de Souseiseki se prendió en el acto al momento que su cuerpo se elevava y hacía a Suiseiseki a un lado. La muñeca quedó volando en el cielo mientras su Rosa Mistica dejaba su cuerpo.

Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban perpelejas .Suigintou sonreía. Ese ya era el final.

_--Fin Flash Back--_

Suiseiseki se limpió las lagrimas y salió corriendo a la estancia. Quería estar sola. Privada de todo el mundo. Simplemente no quería aceptar la realidad. Todo en ese momento la torturaba. Recordando con amargura el **Interminable Sueño** en el que estaba sumida su querida hermana.

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Fin del Sueño

**¬¬ No creo que sea lo adecuado que hablemos ahora :( bien,solo lee el fic,y hablaremos luego,¿bien? ADIOS**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 04**_

_**Fin del Sueño**_

_**Ende Traum**_

Con cuidado acomodó la cabeza de su gemela en lo acolchado de la maleta mirando su rostro antes de tener que cerrar la tapa. Shinku le sonrió mientras salía por la puerta. Suiseiseki le correspondió luego de cerrar la tapa.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras junto con su hermana. Abajo Nori y Jun preparaban el almuerzo. Ya pasaba del medio dia. La tercera muñeca se sentó en una de las sillas,mientras Kanaria la imitaba;quien se autoagregó a la comida. Shinku tambien tomó asiento en una de las sillas,sentandose junto a Suiseiseki y quedando frente a la segunda Rozen Maiden.

Lamentablemente el almuerzo se vió frustrado ya que esta ultima,cuando apenas Noria empezaba a servir la comida,intentó arrebatarles sus Rosas Misticas a sus hermanas con ayuda de Pizzicato. Se subió a la mesa y tiró todos los cubiertos mientras hacia caer a Nori al piso junto con los platos y los alimentos sobre ellos.

-¡¡¿Que es lo que te pasa maldita frentuda,desu?!! -la reprendió Suiseiseki tirandola de la mesa

-¡¡Y-yo....yo voy a poseer sus Rosas Misticas,kazzira!! -exclamó mientras se echaba a correr pues su hermana menor ya había empezado a correr tras ella

-¡¡Pues entonces trata de hacerlo,tonta,desu!!,¡¡Si eres tan la mejor de las Rozen Maidens entonces ven y venceme,desu!!

-¡¡Claro que lo soy,kazzira!! -se autoproclamaba siempre pero sin dejar de correr- e-esto es....¡¡estrategia,kazzira!!

Shinku tambien sentía impulsos de ir en su captura. Pero la emoción de saber que hoy estrenarían un nuevo episodio de **El Detective Kunkun** podía mas que esos impulsos. Ignorando a Nori tirada en el piso con la comida encima,y a Jun que la ayudaba a pararse y a recoger,se dirgió al sofá esquivando la persecución de sus dos hermanas mayores. Apenas tomó el control remoto cambió al canal en que normalmente sintonizaba el programa de **Kunkun** y comenzó a esperar.

-¡¡Quitate,kazzira!! -ordenaba Kanaria a pesar de que no estaba en posición de hacerlo ya que Suiseiseki se hallaba encima de ella aplastandola

-¡¡Esto es lo menos que te mereces por haber echado el almuerzo a perder,desu!! -le replicó dejandose caer mas sobre ella

-¡Me asfixias!

-¡¡Ustedes dos!! -las llamó Shinku con mirada amenazante- ¡¡cierren la boca,en cinco minutos empezará **El Detective Kunkun**!!

-¡¡Toma esto,desu!! -continuaba aplastandola la tercera Rozen Maiden

Una especie de luz electrizante que provino del televisor comenzó a crecer poco a poco mientras al final inevitablemente ocasionó que este produjera una pequeña explosión que,aunque diminuta,logró captar la atención de los hermanos Sakurada y las Rozen Maidens.

Enseguida Suiseiseki se paró de encima de Kanaria y se puso frente al televisor mientras Kana la imitaba. El par de hermanos solo se interrogaban si la televisión habria sufrido algun daño,pero no pensaban que fuera nada serio. Y Shinku se quedó callada y con la mirada perdida.

Su boca se habia quedado abierta y sus ojos tambien. Apenas la tele se apagó,ella razonó que no podría arreglarla.

Por supuesto,si habia que reconstruirla,ella podía hacerlo. Pero ahora,lo mas probable,era que le fallara un aparato interno. Y para eso,ella no tenía ni idea.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -ilaró Shinku cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

-¡Ca-ca-calmate Shinku! -le pidió su medium espantado por el grito

-¡¡¿Como quieres que me calme?!! -lo cuestionó poniendose de pie- ¡¡La televisión se ha echado a perder en medio del nuevo episodio de Kunkun,¿y tu quieres que me calme?!!.....tu... -susurró volteando a ver a Kanaria- ¡¡TODO ES TU CULPA!!

-¡¡Y-yo??!! -se interrogó la muñeca asustada

Enseguida emprendió la marcha tras su hermana mayor. Por alguna explicación ilogica ella tenía la culpa. Despues de todo ella siempre era la "mala"

-¡¡Vuelve aquí!! -le ordenó la quinta Rozen Maiden corriendo,aunque no duró mucho pues en un segundo se detuvo como si hubiera quedado petrificada- ¿Ah?

-¿Ocurre algo Shinku-chan? -preguntó Nori limpiandose

-Laplace no Ma...

-¿Que dices? -preguntó Jun pues Shinku habia susurrado aquello tan bajo que apenas si pudo escuchar algo

-No puede ser que sea....¡¡Laplace!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!!!!!!!! -exclamaron todos de un salto

-Nuestros senderos se han unido otra vez,¿cierto? -dijo una voz mientras el televisor empezaba a brillar- Mis queridas Rozen Maidens

Laplace no Ma salió del televisor como si se tratara de un personaje de caricatura tomando vida. Las miradas incredulas de todos se posaron en su extraño y sonriente rostro. Finalmente se quedó postrado en el piso. Estaba cargando algo en ambas manos que al principio las Rozen Maiden no alcanzaron a identificar pues de aquellos objetos provenía una cegadora luz que apenas y las dejaba abrir los ojos.

Mas luego de unos segundos no tuvieron duda de lo que ese conejo traía en las manos. El brillo desapareció derrepente dejando ver claramente dos maletas color marrón con una especie de sello de rosa en la tapa.

¿Dos maletas?. Por que diablos Laplace no Ma traería esas maletas. Las mentes expectantes de todos no tardaron en entenderlo todo.

Era obvio descartar la idea que se tratara de alguna de las maletas de Shinku,Suiseiseki,o Kanaria. Y tampoco era coherente que se tratara de la de Suigintou. Por lo que solo quedaban dos opciones.

Suiseiseki lo miró con odio y repugnancia,pero el conejo igualmente sonreía sin importarle un bledo lo que ahora los presentes pensaran de el.

-¡¡Devuelveme la maleta de Souseiseki!! -ordenó ferozmente Suiseiseki dando un paso hacia adelante

-Mejor devuelvenos las dos maletas -agregó Shinku viendo que Suiseiseki solo había nombrado a su gemela

-Si encuentras algo,es tuyo. Alguien pierde,alguien gana. La regla fundamental de la vida. -intervino Laplace no Ma dejando las maletas en el suelo- pero sin embargo...siempre hay una forma de recuperar lo perdido

-¡¡Dejate de tonterías,conejo estupido,desu!!,¡¡Y devuelvenos las maletas de nuestras hermanas,desu!! -lo interrumpió autoritariamente la muñeca de ojos dispares

-Espera... -le pidió Shinku tomandola por el hombro- intenta decirnos algo

-¿Decir...nos algo?

Jun observó detenidamente las maletas. Si se movía rápida y agilmente le sería fácil alcanzarlas y salir corriendo. Aunque conocía bien a ese conejo. Aun si lo lograba Laplace no Ma saldría de alguna parte y lo capturaría. Pero a todo esto.

¿Que pretendía Laplace con esas maletas en las manos? Analizó cada uno de los aspectos de la situación. Pero por mas que intentaba no hallaba motivo para que él quisiera algo con Souseiseki o Hinaichigo. Finalmente el joven decidió esperar a ver como se desenvolvía todo.

-La gente paga por errores que han cometido,tarde o temprano. Pero siempre pagan. -razonó Laplace sacando una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes- Eso,mis queridas damicelas,es lo que les ha pasado a sus hermanas

-¿Errores? -preguntó Shinku viendo como las maletas de sus hermanas se abrían

-Souseiseki... -susurró Suiseiseki viendo como el cuerpo de su gemela y el de Hinaichigo tenían algo peculiar

En las manos y en la cara de Souseiseki e Hinaichigo había palabras escritas con plumón negro. La caligrafia era impecable y hermosa. Seguramente pertenecía a Laplace. Pero aun así nada le perdonaba haber escrito en sus cuerpos cuando nisiquiera estaban conscientes.

-¡¡Como te atreves!! -replicó Suiseiseki corriendo hacia la maleta de su hermana- Souseiseki...

-Es increible como los errores al final terminan reflejandose en uno mismo,¿no? -sonrió Laplace no Ma viendo a las gemelas

-¡¡Deja de murmurar cosas sin sentido!!

-Entonces a eso has venido.... -murmuró Shinku comprendiendo- ellas...

-Cada uno paga por sus errores. Pero aun al igual que eso debe ser cumplido,tampoco hay por que negar una segunda oportunidad a los afectados -comentó el conejo viendo a Shinku,Suiseiseki,Kanaria e imaginandose el rostro de Suigintou- incluso a vecez....el afectador tiene una segunda oportunidad

-....gracias -murmuró la quinta Rozen Maiden sonriendo

Laplace tambien sonrió. Consciente que las Rozen Maidens no sabían que esto aun no habia terminado. En las palmas de sus manos aparecieron dos objetos como cristales luminantes. Alrededor de ellos pasaban aros de energías destellantes de diferentes colores.

A Suiseiseki se le iluminó el rostro enseguida mientras unas finas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. Kana estaba tan concentrada y perturbada que ni por la cabeza se le pasó robar esas Rosas Misticas. Los Sakurada tambien observaban felices,mientras Shinku sonreía no tan impactada pues ya sabía el significado de las palabras que hasta hace unos momentos Laplace había pronunciado.

Nuevamente Laplace atravezó el televisor como alguien resucitado que vuelve a su tumba.

Suiseiseki sonreía de oreja a oreja esperanzada. Finalmente algo bueno pasaba.

-Souseiseki...Hinaichigo... -murmuró Shinku sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la presencia de sus dos hermanas perdidas- al fin...ambas han vuelto...

-¿Es verdad?...¿Es verdad todo esto?... -se preguntaba la muñeca llorando pero sonriendo- ¿No es otro sueño?...Por favor;dime....que es la verdad... -sus piernas habian comenzado a temblar como nunca;ya le era dificil permanecer en pie- lo he soñado....lo he soñado muchas vecez....pero...algo como esto...¿puede ser verdad?... -finalmente sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas- Souseiseki...

Shinku tambien sonría,solo que mas discretamente. Se dirgió a las Rosas Misticas y las tomó en sus que el resto;sus piernas y brazos temblaban,aunque un poco mas breve.

De los cuerpos de Souseiseki e Hinaichigo provino una luz reesplandeciente. Las letras escritas en ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Suiseiseki bajó la vista impresionada.

En tanto;la quinta Rozen Maiden se acercaba con paso lento a la muñeca de gorro azul. Se puso de rodillas junto a Suiseiseki y le dejó ver la Rosa Mistica que a ella le pertenecía. Sonrió mientras se la extendía.

Suiseiseki le devolvió el gesto tomando la fuente de poder de Souseiseki en sus manos. Era sorprendente sentirla con ella nuevamente. Las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y se acercó un poco mas a su gemela. Shinku ya se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba frente a Hinaichigo. Las manos temblorosas de Suiseiseki no parecian poder aguantar un poco mas elevadas.

Jun se le acercó y las tomó entre las suyas ayudando a la muñeca a desenderlas en dirección a su hermana. Shinku tambien las bajó. Luego de unos segundos ambas Rosas Misticas estuvieron dentro de los cuerpos de las dos. Todos esperaban con ansias lo que a continuación pasaría.

_**To be Continued...**_


	5. ¿Una Diminuta Cuota?

_**Despertando**_

_**Capitulo 05**_

_**¿Una Diminuta Cuota?**_

-¿Por no te resignas,y comes un poco,Megu? -le insistía una y otra vez la enfermera- la comida puede darte fuerzas,tiene muchas vitaminas

-Pero si la comida de hospital mata a cualquiera -se burló Megu sonriendo,logrando al fin que la enfermera saliera

Volteó a ver a su derecha donde,en el borde de la ventana,estaba esa extraña criatura negra con alas de aguila en su espalda. **Suigintou **observaba al exterior muy concentrada. Su vista se había quedado postrada en el árbol de la entrada al hospital.

Parecía que siempre veía hacia esa dirección,pero hoy en especial. Hace unos momentos,una sensación de despertar había invadido su cuerpo. Como si una parte suya se hubiera ido hace tiempo y ahora hubiera vuelto luego de mucho tiempo.

Por unos segundos. Pensó haber vislumbrado la imagen de Laplace no Ma. Pero al poco rato se esfumó. Creyó que había sido una ilusión optica provocada por la luz del atardecer.

Megu la vió con una sonrisa. Por lo que recordaba,esa muñeca siempre se quedaba así en determinado momento del día. Y a ella varias vecez le gustaba tratar de adivinar en lo que pensaba. Pero al final terminaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle. Tal como lo iva a hacer.

-¿En que estás pensando,Angel-san?

No obtuvo la Rozen Maiden la vió de reojo y le sonrió por poco tiempo para luego volver a darle la espalda. Megu no insistió. Se quedó dormida en unos segundos tal fuera como si le hubieran inyectado una clase de sedante adormecedor.

Suigintou la vió y suspiró. La viva reacción de sentirse observada la estaba poniendo con los nervios de punta. Continuó viendo hacia el á la imagen de lo que antes creía imposible la hizo sentirse como un ratón cuyo exterminador estaba a punto de atrapar.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al estár captando por completo y claramente a Laplace no Ma. Echó una ultima mirada a Megu y enseguida emprendió vuelo hasta el. El conejo no se movió ni un milimetro. La muñeca se detuvo en frente suyo.

No hacia falta decir nada. Su rostro reflejaba claramente el gran impacto que le había causado tan solo verlo.

-Tu... -murmuró con completo enfado Suigintou- ¿que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah,¿es que no lo sabes? Ha empezado un nuevo Alice Game -bromeó Laplace como si la situación actual no fuera seria

-¡Deja de hablar idioteces! -le replicó elevando la voz- Se las has devuelto,¿cierto?

-Devolver es un termino incorrecto -corrigió levantando un dedo

-¡No intentes adornar la realidad!

Trató de golpearlo mas este detuvo su brazo con facilidad. Lo apretó con gran fuerza hasta que esta empezó a quejarse con ligeros murmullos.

-La respuesta está donde lo esperas -masculló el conejo antes de irse y dejar a la muñeca confundida

Mientras tanto;en el hogar de los Sakurada. Las Rosas Misticas acababan de ser introducidas dentro de los cuerpos de Souseiseki y Hinaichigo,todos esperaban impacientes. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos nada ocurrió. Pero afortunadamente,pasados los siete segundos. Souseiseki comenzó a mover los brazos. Hinaichigo aun no respondía. La columna de la cuarta Rozen Maiden se empezó a flexionar;su cabeza hacia unos cuantos movimientos pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Finalmente Hinaichigo comenzó a moverse tambien con leves movimientos de brazos. Souseiseki ya empezaba a levantar la cabeza. Igualmente la cadera de Hina se inclinó hace delante y su cabeza empezó a moverse,la levantó en unos cuantos segundos,pero ella,al igual que Souseiseki,no abría los ojos.

Las articulaciones de ambas muñecas se movían despacio hasta que quedaron sentadas. Por un segundo permanecieron inmoviles,pero poco despues siguieron moviendose. Y al fin separaron sus parpados.

Suiseiseki y Shinku sonrieron enseguida. Sus ojos irradiaban una gran luz esperanzadora. Kana tambien sonreía,solo que ella,mas que feliz,estaba algo temerosa. Y los hermanos Sakurada estaban impresionados e ilucionados con el despertar de el duo.

-¡Souseiseki! -exclamó Suiseiseki sin poder moverse

La mirada de Souseiseki se desvió hacia Suiseiseki. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Hinaichigo tambien estaba despierta,solo que en el mismo estado que Souseiseki. Parecían no estar al corriente con lo que ocurría(y así era),y se sentían inadaptadas ante todo.

Pero,luego de un par de segundos,una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la cara de la sexta Rozen Maiden. Aunque ahí terminó todo pues fue el primer y ultimo movimiento que hizo.

Souseiseki seguía igual. Con la mirada seria y sin sonreir un poco. Mas sin embargo la alegría de Suiseiseki no le dejaba ver lo extraño.

-¡Souseiseki! -volvió a gritar la tercera Rozen Maiden lanzandose sobre su gemela para abrazarla- ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés despierta de nuevo,desu!,¡Que estemos juntas de nuevo,desu! -reveló esta llorando en su hombro. Finalmente Souseiseki reaccionó.

-Suiseiseki.. -murmuró en su oido pero en seguida se desvaneció en los brazos de su hermana- Sui..sei...seki...

-¿Eh...? ¿Que te pasa,desu? -se alarmó sujetando a su gemela

-Sui...sei...se...ki...

E igualmente Hinaichigo se desmoronó en su maleta. Shinku vió a sus dos hermanas impactada. Se suponía que al regresar la Rosa Mistica a sus cuerpos la energía quitada regresaría enseguida. ¿Que es lo que les ocurría?

-Sui...sei...se... -trataba de hablar Souseiseki pero su voz era tan debil que parecía que pronto se quedaría sin ella- Sui...

-¡Souseiseki...! -exclamó su gemela con un hilo de voz

Su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión. Y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Como si estuviera a punto de entrar en un largo letargo por segunda vez. Suiseiseki lo pensó,pero rompía en llanto cada vez que se le ocurría eso.

Al fin una sonrisa pequeña se formó en su rostro,y,con un poco de esfuerzo,giró su cabeza hacia Suiseiseki.

-No puedo moverme... -dijo muy bajo y debilmente pero sonriendo

-Hina tampoco puede moverse... -habló Hinaichigo mirando al techo

-Souseiseki...Hinaichigo... -murmuró Shinku perpleja

-¡¿Que les pasa a las dos?! -preguntó Jun desesperado

-¿Ah?...Jun-kun... -susurró la muñeca de sombrero azul dirigiendo su vista hacia Jun- Cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-Hina está feliz de verte... -susurró la muñeca de vestido rosa

-Aah...yo tambien...me alegro de verlas despiertas... -dijo pues no podía decir que casi no las veía ya que no era verdad,las veía casi siempre

La paz no duró pues una de las ventanas de cristal fue hecha pedazos por una gran rafaga de plumas negras. Lo evidente de lo que significaba aquello le puso los pelos de punta al mundo entero presente en la estancia.

Por el hueco entró Suigintou sumamente enojada. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y sus dientes parecían querer devorar todo lo que se metiera a su paso.

-Suigintou... -murmuró Souseiseki sin preocuparse- ¿tu tambien has venido?

-¡Souseiseki!,¡¿Que te pasa,desu?! -le replicó su hermana sacudiendola- ¡Suigintou es la que te quitó tu Rosa Mistica,desu!,¡¿Recuerdas,desu?!

-¿Ah?...cierto...

-¿Como es esto posible? -dijo para ella misma Suigintou- que ustedes dos...

-¡No te dejaré a Souseiseki! -gritó la dueña de la regadera tomando con fuerza a su gemela

-Suiseiseki...no creo que esté interesada en nuestras Rosas Misticas -aclaró la dueña de las tijeras

-¿Eh?...p-pero...

-¡Neeeehh!,¡Hina puede moverse otra vez! -exclamó Hinaichigo empezando a correr por toda la casa como si Suigintou no estuviera presente

-¡¿Que?!...¡Souseiseki,¿y tu,desu?! -preguntó Suiseiseki a su hermana

-Lo siento...no puedo mover ni un solo dedo,Suiseiseki -contestó esta viendola

Suigintou veía a sus hermanas con odio. ¿Como diablos habían conseguido despertar Souseiseki y Hinaichigo?. Según de lo que se había enterado ninguna de las dos había podido recuperar sus Rosas Misticas pues ellas en verdad habían perdido el Alice Game.

Pensó en atacarlas,pero en lugar de eso salió por el mismo hueco por el que había entrado.

-¡Espera,Suigintou...! -pidió Shinku pero no fue escuchada

-Se ha ido... -afirmó Souseiseki

-...Está bien... -mintió Shinku inclinandose a lado de Suiseiseki- mas importante aún...¿tu como te encuentras?

-Bien...exceptuando que no puedo moverme

-Bueno,eso si es raro. No entiendo por que Hinaichigo ya puede moverse y tu aún no. ¿Tienes idea de por que puede ser?

-Perdona. No se me ocurre nada

-Está bien...no es tu culpa...

-...¡Aaagghh...! -exclamó sordamente mientras se retorcía un poco

-¡Souseiseki! -gritó su gemela preocupada

-¡¿Que te ocurre?! -preguntó Shinku reteniendola para que no se moviera tanto

-...Hah..Hah...¡Ggghh!... -se quejó nuevamente Souseiseki sin dejar de moverse desesperadamente- m-mi...mi pecho...¡Está...!...¡Arde mucho!..¡Ggggtthhhh!

Literalmente era verdad. Y de eso se dió cuenta Suiseiseki cuando posó su mano en el pecho de su hermana. Ciertamente estaba muy caliente como si no tardara en explotar.

Souseiseki jadeaba desesperadamente y por su frente resbalaban multiples gotas de sudor provocadas seguramente por el intenso calor que su pecho sobrecalentado le ocasionaba. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando cuando Nori le ofreció un vaso de agua. Aún seguía quemandose segun lo que captaba Suiseiseki. Pero al menos su hermana ya se había calmado.

-Hah...Hah...Hah...mi pecho... -jadeaba con voz cansada Souseiseki desgarrando con fuerza su pecho pues ya podía moverse- mi pecho...

-Souseiseki...¿ya te encuentras mejor? -preguntó Shinku tratando de sostener sus brazos para que no se hiciera mas daño

-Mi pecho...hah...hah...si...ya estoy mejor...Gggthh...

-Neh,Souseiseki,¿estás bien?,¿ya no te duele? -preguntó melosamente Hinaichigo acercandose a ella

-Hah...Hah...Hinaichigo...no...no es nada...ya está bien...Gggtthh...

-¡Ya basta,desu,Souseiseki!,¡¿Que es lo que te pasa,desu?! -la interrogó Suiseiseki cansada de que su gemela intentara hacer parecer que se hallaba bien cuando eso obviamente no era verdad

-S-Suiseiseki... -murmuró Jun pensando que estaba siendo muy dura con su hermana menor

Inesperadamente un Campo N se habrió del suelo y por el cayeron las cinco Rozen Maiden. Enseguida los Sakurada se alarmaron,aunque no se movieron de su sitio.

-¡Shinku! -exclamó Jun viendo hacia el Campo N

-¡Debemos ir por Shinku-chan y las demás! -sugirió Nori con la piernas temblandole por lo que acababa de suceder

-No...yo iré solo...¡Nori,tu cuida la casa,regresaré pronto con Shinku y las otras!

-S-si...

Y el humano se arrojó dentro del campo N mientras este desaparecía. Nori estaba aterrada. Pero igual ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que eso solo era el comienzo de todo.

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Culpa

**Bien,el otro capi como me gustó ami,¿es mi opinión o la del publico? :D ----------------------------¿hola?...¡¡oh,vamos,no puede ser tan malo!! ò.ó bien!!!!!,de castigo les dejaré otro capi mas para toturarlos ¬¬**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 06**_

_**Culpa**_

_**Schuld**_

Las cinco Rozen Maiden apenas se estaban recuperando del tremendo golpe que acababan de sufrir al caer dentro del campo N. Sus cabezas les dolían un poco,pero no era nada que no se pudiera controlar.

Souseiseki fue la primera en pararse. Inexplicablemente el ardor en su pecho había disminuido en gran medida al entrar dentro del campo N. Pero ya no importaba,por lo menos ahora podía estar calmada sin ese molesto dolor. Shinku tambien se puso de pie un poco aturdida por la confusión y el golpe. Ella y la dueña de las tijeras se vieron de forma muy sospechosa. O al menos vieron de forma sospechosa el lugar en el que habían entrado de pronto.

Se trataba de una clase de dimensión. Había mucha arena. Aunque si se caminaba unos metros mas allá el paisaje cambiaba mucho;pues se constituía por muchas plantas,aunque la mayoría marchitadas o dañadas.

Derrepente alguien cayó del campo N sobre Kanaria.

-Jun -comentó Shinku viendolo sin sorprenderse de que las siguiera- viniste

-Si,vine -reafirmó parandose

-¡¡¿Q-que es lo que te pasa,kazzira?!! -le replicó Kanaria poniendose en pie con un fuerte dolor en la espalda

-Lo siento

Los seis siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse al extraño bosque marchito. Ahí todo era sombrío,aunque tambien había grandes corrientes de arena.

Todos querían salir de ahí. Aunque el aura de misterio que allí habitaba los sorprendía. Sin duda eran curiosos. Jun trató de acercarse a una planta,pero esta lo sorprendió al comenzar a moverse. No lo dejó dar ni un paso cuando ella ya estaba atandose a su pie.

Se liberó con facilidad,aunque despues de eso no se atrevió a acercarse a ninguna otra. Por su parte. Las Rozen Maidens nisiquiera les prestaron atención a las plantas. Algo les decía que mas adelante había algo mucho mejor para deleitarles.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un campo lleno de alambres de puas y demás objetos punzantes como espadas,cuchillos,tachuelas,y ese tipo de cosas. Había una plataforma hecha de ladrillo negro. Alrededor había una cerca de alambre de un metro de alto hecha de alambre de puas.

-Esto es... -murmuró Souseiseki posando su mano a ciertos centimetros del alambre de puas

-¿Que es lo que pretenden con esto,desu? -preguntó Suiseiseki viendo con interes el panorama

-¿Que es lo que quieren que hagamos? -preguntó Shinku acercandose

Una enorme corriente de arena se llevó volando el sombrero de Souseiseki mientras hacia moverse ferozmente los adornos en las cabezas de sus hermanas. La cuarta Rozen Maiden no se había dado cuenta nisiquiera,cuando Jun se lo extendió para darselo.

-Gracias -dijo esta tomandolo y volviendoselo a poner

Las seis continuaban viendo la plataforma con un desdén de misterio. Parecía el hecho mas importante de sus vidas. Aunque no tardaría en hacerse realidad. El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez mas fuerte hacia la izquierda. Souseiseki tenía que sujetar su sombrero para evitar que se fuera volando.

Tambien sus hermanas tenían problemas. Pues la corriente era tan intensa que empezaba a levantarles el vestido;y si eso se ponía mas violentos sus adornos,al igual que el gorro de Souseiseki,correrían peligro de salir volando a pesar que estaban atados a sus cabezas.

La arena no les dejaba ver bien,por lo que algunas debían cerrar un ojo para esforzarse a ver con el otro. Jun tampoco veía muy bien,la arena empezaba a acumularse en el lente de sus anteojos y además comenzaba a bloquear su pupíla.

Luego de dos minutos;en la plataforma apareció la figura de un tipo alto. Pronto las orejas,los bigotes,y el traje negro de este se harían visibles. La ventisca finalmente paró haciendo visible el vivo retrato de Laplace no Ma. Como siempre,sonreía hacia las muñecas.

-Otra vez tu -masculló Shinku con un notorio enfado-me engañaste

-No entender la información dada y sentirse engañada es algo muy diferente -corrigió el conejo burlonamente

-Laplace no Ma...

El conejo observó a las recien despertadas con emoción. Como esperaba. Sus hermanas no resistieron la tentación de hacerlas despertar apenas tuvieron oportunidad. Seguro apenas el se había retirado,las Rozen Maidens había introducido las Rosas Misticas en sus cuerpos.

Sacó el mismo trozo de papel doblado en cuatro partes que había sacado en la casa de los Sakurada hace un tiempo. La levantó en el aire y acto seguida la lanzó hacia las muñecas,esta se quedó clavada en la arena.

-Es un placer volver a verlas despiertas -comentó Laplace haciendo una pequeña reverencia en juego- pero,me temó que despertar no es el pago

-¿Pago? -preguntó Souseiseki quitandose el sombrero

-Si,Souseiseki. Si fueras tan amabale de recordarme por que perdiste tu Rosa Mistica

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Souseiseki. No quería recordar eso. Le dolía en verdad. Por su culpa,por haberse dejado engañar fácilmente,el Alice Game había comenzado. No sabía que había pasado luego de que perdiera su Rosa Mistica esa maldita noche. Pero estaba segura que un Alice Game había dado comienzo. Pero,si eso era así. ¿Por que no solo una de sus hermanas estaba despierta?

Se puso su sombrero nuevamente y observó a Laplace muy seria.

-Por que perdí el Alice Game -contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Y por que perdiste el Alice Game? -continuó el interrogatorio Laplace no Ma

-No lo se....

-A vecez el no saber es la respuesta...

-Por que....¿Suigintou me venció?...

-Respuesta equivocada

Por supuesto que esa no era la respuesta. Si no se hubiera dejado engañar por esa copia barata de su padre ella no hubiera nisiquiera comenzado el Alice Game.

-Creo que quieres seguir respondiendo -confesó Laplace evidentemente

-¡¡Dejame en paz!! -exclamó Souseiseki cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

-Souseiseki... -murmuró Suiseiseki

-¡¡No es mi culpa!!,¡¡Deja de acusarme de todo!!,¡¡Dejame en paz!!

_¿Te Estás Dando Por Vencida En El Juego Alice?_

-No es mi culpa....no lo es...

_¡¡Padre!!_

-Mi culpa...Mi culpa...no...no puede ser mi culpa...¿Por que?

_¿Pelearás?_

-No...

_Padre...¿Estás Llorando?_

-Padre....

_Padre...Nuestro Padre Está Llorando...Porque No Puede Encontrar A Su La Manera En Que Están Las Cosas,El Vive En Una Pena El Juego Alice Y Cumplamos Su Deseo._

-El deseo de mi padre....¿Por que?

_He Decidido Tratar De Convertirme En Alice. Me Convertiré En Alice Una Vez Que Peleé Contra Ustedes Y Recolecte Sus Rosas Misticas._

_Nuestro Destino Es Pelear. Tiene Que Ser De Esa Manera._

_¿Que Te Pasó?_

-El....

_Vi...Vi A Nuestro Padre...Está Sufriendo...Está Afligido Por No Ser Capaz De Encontrar A Alice. Nosotras Estamos Actuando Contra Su Voluntad. La Unica Forma De Liberarlo De Su Tristeza,Es Si Alguna De Nosotras Se Convierte En Alice._

_¡¡¿Por Que Las Hermanas Cariñosas Tienen Que Luchar Entre Ellas?!!,Despues De Todo,¿Que Hay De Especial En Volverse Perfecta?,¿Que Tienen De Malo Ser Como Son...?_

-Esto...._**está mal**_...

_Fuimos Pensadas Para Ser Muñecas Perfectas. Somos Las Rozen Maidens Que No Pudieron Convertirse En Alice...Como Muñeca,Quiero Satisfacer El Deseo De Mi Padre....Adios,Suiseiseki..._

-Yo...yo...

_Souseiseki,¿Que Esperas Ganar Con El Juego Alice?_

_Quiero Lo Que Nuestro Padre Deseos De Mi Padre...¡¡Son Mis Deseos..!!._

_**---**_

_¡Tus Tijeras Son Para Proteger El Corazón De Las Personas,desu!,¡No Son Para Lastimar Gente,desu!_

_Pero...Nuestro Padre..._

_Si Nuestro Padre Quiere Que Una De Nosotras Se Convierta En Alice....Quiero Satisfacer Ese Deseo...No Interfieras...._

_¡No,desu!,¡Todo Lo Que Quiero Es Estár Contigo,desu!. ¡No Me Interesa Convertirme En Alice!.Porsupuesto,Amo A Nuestro Padre,Pero...¡¡Pero,Si Eso Significa Que Te Perderé,Entonces.....!!_

_Si Aún...Si Aún Insistes En Pelear...¡¡Tendrás Que Matarme A Mi Primero,desu!!_

_**---**_

_Una Niña Perfecta....Si Solo Su Existencia Puede Terminar Con El Deseo De Nuestro Padre...¡¡Yo Quiero Ser Esa Niña!!_

Las manos de Souseiseki cayeron desde su cabeza al suelo,y su cabeza se inclinó lo mas bajo que podía. Había quedado en un estado de shock absoluto. Tantas imagenes,tantas ideas,tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Ahora era que se daba cuenta cuanto extrañaba volver a ese largo letargo del que acababa de salir.

Sus hermanas la vieron con miedo y horror.

Finalmente Suiseiseki se acercó con un notable enojo a la cerca de alambre de puas y aferró sus manos a ella sin importar cual daño se estaba haciendo. No podía pasar a travez de ella para intentar darle su merecido a ese conejo,pero al menos podía estár lo mas cerca posible de el para gritarle a la cara.

-¡¡Hey,tu,desu!! -exclamó con poco esfuerzo debido al dolor en sus palmas- ¡¡Mi hermana no tiene la culpa de nada,desu!!,¡¡Deja de acusarle de todo lo que pasó,desu!!

Sin embargo Laplace si apenas le prestó atención. Veía satisfactoriamente a Souseiseki. Había reaccionado del modo que el había esperado.

Ahora mismo se hallaba envuelta en una gran confusión depresiva por el gran impacto de enterarse de lo que había pasado luego de que ella se quedara dormida por mucho,mucho tiempo. No se movía.

Era como si hubiera perdido nuevamente su Rosa Mistica,solo que aún tenía los ojos abiertos,por suerte. Suiseiseki la miraba desconsolada. ¿Como era que todo esto podía estár pasando tan solo unos minutos despues que su gemela hubiera despertado?. ¡¡No era justo!!

Derrepente,un rayo de luz azul que le apuntó a la cara la hizo volver al mundo real. Retiró sus manos de el alambre de puas,aun había unas cuantas en ellas,pero ya no le causaban el dolor esperado. Nuevamente se enfocó en lo que la había hecho despertar.

Un agujero de tamaño mediano había yacido de la plataforma de ladrillo. Este destellaba una luz azulisa que,aparte de darle en la cara a ella,tambien lo hacía hacia la de sus hermanas.

-¿Que...Que es esto?... -tartamudeó Shinku dando un paso atrás

-Todo a su debido tiempo... -comentó Laplace al momento que frente a su boca posaba su dedo indice para hacer que todos callaran

_**To be Continued...**_

**:o bueno,bueno. No fue mi mejor trabajo. Pero al menos hago el intento de hacer un fanfic decente,¿no? Eso es lo que importa,¡¡la intención!!,deacuerdo,pues....nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de este fic o en otro fanfic que haga. Lo mas probable es que nos veamos en el sig. capi,así que ni digan que yo les dije que iva a hacer otro fanfic xD**

**¡¡Adios!!**


	7. Lluvia de Arena

**¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿What The Fuck???????????? No se por que dije eso,pero quería entrar con una pose trunfiosa xD.....**

**Zide:se dice triunfosa ¬¬**

**Zide:aprende a hablar**

**Si claro,ustedes sigan corrigiendo,yo dirigiré el fic ¬¬**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 07**_

_**Lluvia de Arena**_

_**Regen Sand**_

Laplace observó a todos con vileza. Parecía estár feliz con lo que estaba apunto de desatarse. Despues de todo;el era el único que estaba enterado de su pequeño "Juego Personal".

Shinku ya lo sospechaba,pero igual planeaba quedarse para asegurarse. Esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Las Rozen Maidens estaban pisando terrenos peligros,pero aunque no quisieran,no esperaban librase de ellos tan facilmente. La quinta Rozen Maiden se acercó un poco y se acomodó a lado de Suiseiseki. Ambas tenían la vista clavada en la plataforma. Por un minuto hasta se habían olvidado de lo que acababa de pasar con Souseiseki.

Al fin,Laplace comenzó a hablar.

-La perfección que es mostrada al público....no siempre es la primera que ha creado el prodigio -comentó metiendo las manos en el agujero

-_La perfección que es mostrada al público...no siempre es la primera que ha creado el prodigio _-repitió Shinku escuchando atentamente

-Hay muchas mas obras de el... -continuó empezando a levantar algo dentro del agujero- pero en ocasiones....la adicción con lo que es perfecto....no deja compartirlo con el resto de los "no dignos"

-Los _"no dignos"_...

Shinku se acercó un poco mas. Quería ver lo que estaba a punto de sacar Laplace del agujero. Su curiosidad era inmensa. Por lo que cada paso para ella era acercarse unos centimetros mas al descubriemiento en el que había estado pensando desde que entró al Campo N.

Suiseiseki se acercó corriendo hacia la cerca de puas,solo que esta vez no se aferró a ella con las manos. Ahora estaba consciente del intenso dolor que le provocaría. Era increible. El misterio de lo que estaba a punto de sacar Laplace no Ma del agujero la había hecho olvidarse de que Souseiseki había entrado en un estado de shock.

A continuación. El conejo empezó a erguir los brazos como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para cargar algo o levantarlo. Pronto estos empezaron a flexionarse y de dentro del agujero sacó una maleta parecida a las de las Rozen Maidens.

Aunque de alguna forma era distinta. Esta era,al igual que las de Rozen,de cuero. Solo que color negra y no parecía tan estrecha. En la tapa,en lugar del sello de una rosa,se contemplaba en una placa la firma de Enju grabada con letras muy finas.

Las Rozen Maidens vieron con atención esa maleta....¿Era posible que dentro hubiera....?

-Enju... -murmuró Laplace viendo fijamente la maleta- la perfección nunca mostrada;lo que nunca él quiso mostrar al mundo....deberían sentirse honrradas Rozen Maidens,y tu,humano...serán los primeros en verla...

-¿Ver que?... -preguntó Jun sin esperar la respuesta- ¡¡No me digas que...!!

La maleta comenzó a elevarse de las manos de Laplace no Ma y se dirigió hacia las Rozen Maidens. Enseguida se plantó frente a Suiseiseki y Shinku. Estas la vieron temerosas.

En tanto,Souseiseki seguía sumida en su gran culpa. Sus brazos seguían en el suelo,y estaba con la mirada baja;sin niguna expresión en el rostro. No se había movido para nada al parecer desde entrar en el shock. Era como si se encontrara en estado vegetal.

Shinku se arrodilló frente a la maleta mientras Kanaria y Hinachigo se acercaban corriendo para ponerse alrededor de la maleta. Jun no se atrevía a moverse de su sitio. Las manos de la muñeca del vestido rojo se quedaron plantadas en la cerradura de la maleta. No sabía si quería abrirla. Pero solo eso la libraría de toda duda.

Suiseiseki la animó a hacerlo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Ella tambien estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por librarse de la incognita.

Las manos temblororsas de Shinku comenzaron a abrir con cuidado la cerradura como si temiera romperla. La tapa se elevó lentamente hasta quedar por completo abierta. Y ahí estaba. Las cinco se quedaron mudas al instante. Sus dudas habían sido aclaradas.

Dentro de la maleta,reposaba una muñeca de cabello blanco,muy corto,llegaba poco mas abajo de sus hombros. De su cuello colgaba una colar con la letra _E _como un vestido marrón desgastado con un girasol en el medio.Y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sencillas zapatillas tambien color marrón. Además en su cabeza,traía puesta una diadema del mismo color.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados,y su cara muy empolvada. Como si nadie la hubiese procurado por años. A lado suyo,la llave se veía muy oxidada. Eso lo comprobaba todo.

-Despertará si alguien le dá cuerda... -dijo Laplace no Ma apareciendo frente a las muñecas- ¿Se sienten con ánimos de hacerlo?

-¡¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa,desu?!! -discutió Suiseiseki levantando la vista para verlo

Porsupuesto ninguna de ellas estaba ideando darle cuerda. Pero lamentablemente Laplace ya la tenía entre sus manos. Sujetaba su cabeza con gran delicadeza. Despues de todo se trataba de una señorita.

Con su mano derecha empezó a darle cuerda a la muñeca. Las Rozen Maidens trataron de hacerlo desistir. Pero no fueron escuchadas. El conejo hacía oidos sordos ante sus suplicas. La muñeca empezó a mover la cabeza y unas cuantas articulaciones. Parecía costarle mucho trabajo,pero al final,luego de unos escasos segundos,abrió los ojos. Eran color amarillo;color extraño,pero,tomando en cuenta que ella había sido diseñada,nada le impedía tener los ojos de ese color.

Laplace la dejó en el suelo. Esta se cayó enseguida,pero se volvió a levantar. Caminaba con pasos torpes hasta las hermanas. Hinaichigo ya se había ocultado detrás de Shinku.

-No...No...Detente... -murmuraba Shinku recordando todo lo que había pasado desde esa vez con Barasuishou- ¡¡Alejate!!

-Shinku... -murmuró Hinaichigo temblando

Al fin la muñeca logró ponerse firme. Sus pies aun temblaban,pero poco. Era sorprendente que aun,con este hecho,Souseiseki continuara en estado de shock. Seguía sin realizar movimiento. Incluso parecía que no había pestañado en todo este tiempo.

La muñeca se estableció a pocos pasos de las hermanas que la miraban con mirada retante. Ella no decía nada.

-Dejenme presentarlas... -dijo Laplace burlandose- ella es Yushiko,Rozen Maidens....

-¿Yushiko?... -murmuró Shinku memorizando ese nombre

-Exacto. Este es el pago que les mencioné antes....Souseiseki...

-Quiero pelear... -comentó Yushiko sonriendo maliciosamente

-Ya pronto....

-¡¡¡Ahoraa!!!

Una gran ola de arena se elevó en el campo. Todos se preocuparon pues,además de volar arena,tambien empezaba a volar el alambre de puas que había ahí. Las Rozen Maidens empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Jun cargó a Hinaichigo y Kanaria mientras Shinku y Suiseiseki le seguían. Pero,sin embargo,algo hizo detenerse a Suiseiseki en el camino quedandose atrás.

Souseiseki seguía allí. Sentada en el piso como si no tuviera dueña de la regadera se acercó corriendo a ella y comenzó a jalarla del brazo,pero esta no respondía.

-¡¡¡Eeehh!!!,¡¡Souseiseki!! -la llamaba Suiseiseki intentando que se levantara- ¡¡Tenemos que huir,desu!!

El golpe de un alambre de puas en la cara dejó a Suiseiseki semi-inconsciente. Se recuperó pronto,pero al ver a Yushiko frente a ella le hizo el alma pedazos. Se quedó inmovil al ver los multiples alambres de puas que habían salido tras de ella y estaban a punto de atacarla. Pero,inesperadamente,Souseiseki reaccionó.

Luego de invocar a Rempika,las tijeras que este materializó en sus manos las usó para proteger a su hermana evitando que le hicieran daño. Sus tijeras y el alambre de puas estaban pegados el uno al otro. Pero Souseiseki sentía que su arma no resistiría un poco mas.

Al final el arma de Yushiko logró contrarrestar la suya. Los alambres de puas se enrredaron en su cuerpo.

-¡¡Aaaagghhtt...!! -exclamó al sentir como las puas se enterraban en su cuerpo

-¡¡Souseiseki!! -gritó su gemela arrodillandose junto a ella

-¡¡Quitalas!! -pedía a gritos pues Yushiko apretaba cada vez mas el alambre

-Quiero pelear... -susurró Yushiko sonriendo al ver el espectaculo

-¡¡Suidream!!

La regadera de Suiseiseki apareció en sus manos y una enorme planta creció del suelo que golpeó con fuerza a Yushiko. Esta salió volando por el repentino golpe.

Nuevamente la regadera desapareció y Suiseiseki empezó a sacudir a su gemela para que reaccionara.

-¡¡¿Estás bien,desu?!!-preguntó tratando de librarla del alambre de puas

-Si...Si...solo quitame esto

Rapidamente,Suiseiseki retiró el alambre de puas del cuerpo de su gemela mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Hah....Hah...Hah...bien... -dijo para si Souseiseki viendo su ropa rasgada- no ha pasado nada grave...lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar a esa muñeca...

-¿E-encontrala,desu?... -dijo Suiseiseki aterrandose con la idea- p-pero...¿para que quieres encontrala,desu?,¡¡¿Que vas a hacer,desu?!!

-Debo vencerla...¡Rempika! -invocó Souseiseki con las tijeras en sus manos

-¡¡¿Por que,desu?!!

-No lo has entendido....Pero en cambio yo....he entendido el mensaje de Laplace perfectamente

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si no vencemos a Yushiko....Hinaichigo y yo volveremos a perder nuestras Rosas Misticas...

-¡¡¿Que?!!

La muñeca se había quedado muda. ¡¡No era nada justo eso!!, ¿Por que hacer despertar a su hermana si a cambio iba a tener que desatar una nueva lucha para conservarla?. Maldijo con todo su ser a ese conejo malicioso que lo único que hacía era causar problemas. Sintio ira,tristeza,nostalgia y dolor. Sentía ganas de agarrar a ese conejo a golpes y luego meterlo en un tanque con ácido,pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada. Además que,de cualquier forma,nisiquiera lograría ponerle un dedo encima.

Se puso de pie junto a Souseiseki y la brazó fuerte mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

-No quiero que pelees... -dijo llorando

-Lo siento...

Souseiseki se separó rápidamente de su hermana mientras esta la veía muy triste. Mas sin embargo le sonrió. Se acercó a pocos pasos de ella y tomó sus manos.

-Prometo que volveré... -dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- y entonces ambas estaremos juntas....como tu lo quieres

Finalmente se marchó dejando a su hermana atrás. Esta lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Y si no era verdad?¿Y si nada se cumplía?¿Que haría si perdía a su gemela de nuevo?¿Como lo resistiría una segunda vez?

Pues pasara lo que pasara,todo ya se había dicho. La batalla de Souseiseki había empezado.

_**To be Continued...**_

**o______o sin comentarios ¬¬**

**Zyar:¬¬**

**Zide:¬¬**


	8. Adicción

**o.o // o_o // o-o // o___O**

**Zyar:¡¡ya estate!!**

**uuuuuuuuuyy...!! bien,supongo que continuaré con el fic como lo hago habitualmente ¬¬ por que ALGUIEN aquí parece estár de malhumor....(está en sus dias _**

**Zyar:ò___ó :() ó///ò T_T**

**Bueno,tmp te pongas nostalgica :D xD**

**Zide:alguien te golpeará -.-**

**Lo se,no me lo recuerdes ¬¬ bien,yo les dejo este capitulo estoy a punto de recibir una paliza xD**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 08**_

_**Adicción**_

_**Sucht**_

Caminaba deprimidamente por los alrededores del bosque con la mirada baja y los brazos caídos como si estos fueran inservibles;Pateaba las rocas,la arena,las plantas,y todo lo que se hallaba a su paso,Estaba mas que frsutrada,Esa maldita sensación de ira y desolación la único que hacía era matarla,lo único que pedía era estár con su gemela.

Siguió con paso lento adentrandose en el bosque marchito,Escuchó pasos muy cercanos a ella y unos cuantos murmullos,Pero ahora ya no le importaba si era un enemigo o no,Que le pasara lo que le pasara,Daba lo mismo.

De entre las plantas salió Jun acompañado de las Rozen Maidens,Se veía muy agitado ya que respiraba muy profunda y agitadamente.

-¿Por que estás tan cansado,desu?...-preguntó Suiseiseki sin mirarlo a la cara

-Hah...Hah....

-Este sirviente idiota creyó que tu te habías adelantado y se fue corriendo a perseguirte como loco sin siquiera confirmarlo-contestó por el Shinku cruzada de brazos

Suiseiseki respiró.En otra situación eso le habría causado mucha risa y se habría burlado del humano por un buen tiempo,Pero ahora no tenía ganas ni de memorizar aquello,Shinku lo notó.Ese comportamiento no era el normal en ella.

Se acercó a su hermana y tomó su barbilla con su mano,En efecto su mirada mostraba lo que acababa de sufrir,Aunque no muy claramente,Por lo que decidió intentar dialogar con ella para entenderse mejor.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó esta soltando el rostro de Suiseiseki

-Es Souseiseki...-respondió

-¿Ha...Ha pasado algo malo con ella?-preguntó Jun dandose cuenta que no estaba-Por cierto,¿donde está?

Observó con odio al humano y acto seguido le golpeó el tobillo con su pie,no le agradaba que se metiera,aunque no lo hubiera hecho directamente,Nuevamente su mirada volvió a nublarse junto con las esperanzas que hasta hace unos minutos había tenido,pero que había desaparecido apenas Souseiseki le había informado que comenzaría a pelear nuevamente.

-Ella....se ha ido..desu...-contestó secamente la tercera Rozen Maiden sin voltearlos a ver

-¡¡Ya se!!-exclamó Hinaichigo sonriendo felizmente-¡Se ha ido ha jugar con Yushiko,¿verdad,nanooo?!

-¡¡Tonta Chibi Ichigo,desu!!-la insultó Suiseiseki elevando los puños-¡¡Souseiseki jamas iría a jugar con esa chib...!

Sus palabras se detuvieron al pronunciar las letras "chibi" pues recordó que esa muñeca era todavía mas alta que ella;Jun se estaba carcajeando en tanto.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó tapandose la boca para no atacarse de risa-¿problemas con la estatura?

-¡¡Callate,chibi-ningen,desu!!-ordenó la muñeca de ojos dispares dirigiendole una mirada amenazante-¡¡Lo que haga mi hermana no es asunto suyo,desu!!

-Suiseiseki...-la llamó Shinku tomandola por el antebrazo

La mirada de Shinku le dijo todo a ía saberlo todo le importaba si ella no tenía intenciones de contarle quería enterarse de todo,a como de lugar.

-Souseiseki...-comenzó a relatar la dueña de la regadera-fue a pelear contra Yushiko, que si no la vence ella y Hinaichigo volverán a perder sus Rosas Misticas,desu.

-¿Que?-la verdad era que la muñeca del vestido rojo no esperaba algo tan impactante como la noticia que acababa de darles-Eso es...absurdo...

-¡¡¿Verdad,desu?!!-reafirmó ella liberandose del agarre de su hermana altaneramente-¡¡No es justo que Laplace nos haga pelear de nuevo,desu!!,¡¡Y si...!!

-¡¡No volverá a pasar!!-intervino Jun adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¡¡Chibi humano,¿tu que sabes,desu?!!

-Ghhtt......

Los dos se vieron retadoramente,Eran dos ideas distintas con razones muy coherente;Inesperadamente,su lucha visual fue interumpida por un estruendo que pareció provenir de entre los alrededores del bosque.

De los arboles comenzaron a caer piezas de muñecas(brazos,piernas,cabezas,etc.)que golpeaban a las Rozen Maidens y a Jun,Una vez que las articulaciones tocaban el piso estas se ivan reuniendo hasta formar el cuerpo de una muñeca completo;Hasta que se hicieron solas alrededor de treinta muñecas;Fue cuando Laplace apareció.

-¡¡Que miedo,kazzira!!-exclamó Kanaria mordiendose el dedo indice

-¡¡¿Que es todo esto,Laplace?!!-preguntó Shinku exaltada pues en todo el día no había hecho mas que malentender los mensajes de ese conejo

-Todas se han reunido para visitarlas,Rozen Maidens....-explicó Laplace sonriente-las muñecas de Enju

Era verdad;esas muñecas llevaban en el cuello la firma de Enju con su letra según recordaba Jun,Intentaron correr,pero esas muñecas los rodeaban por doquier Eran cientos,y aún seguían formandose.

Jun,entonces,se preguntó que tan grande pudo haber sido la **adicción** de ese tipo por superar a Rozen como para perder toda su vida diseñando centenares de muñecas que al final terminó desechando.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Enju...

_Mis Sentimientos Hacia Cada Muñeca Son Los Mismos._

_Todas Son Iguales._

_El Amor Que Pongo En Cada Muñeca Es El Mismo._

_Mientras Ames A Tus Muñecas Ellas Vivirán Por Siempre._

_Una Vez Que Pierdas Ese Sentimiento,Ellas Solo Desaparecerán..._

_Una Muñeca,Sin Amor Estará Perdida Para Siempre._

_Las Muñecas No Pueden Ser Creadas Sin Amor._

_Especialmente Muñecas Magnificas._

_No Importa La Distancia Entre Ellos,Su Amor Permanece Sin Cambio._

_Su Amor Por Ellas Aún Permanece Ahí._

_Por eso..._

Sus recuerdos se vieron bloqueados por el brazo de una muñeca que lo golpeó en el estómago Este quedó sin aire enseguida Estaba tan metido en esos pensamientos y emociones que no se había dado cuenta a que hora la lucha entre las Rozen Maidens y las muñecas de Enju había comenzado.

Sin rodeos,empezó a patear a algunas cuantas mientras Shinku y las demás las atacaban con sus espiritus artificiales Pero no era suficiente Las malditas eran condenadamente veloces y se colgaban de Jun como acostumbraba hacerlo Hinaichigo Solo que ellas comenzaban a morderlo.

Además si que eran resistentes No bastaba con darles una buena patada o que recibieran un ataque de parte de las muñecas de Rozen,ellas volvían a levantarse Nuevamente un puño golpeó al joven,solo que esta vez en el rostro provocando que se le nublara la vista Las muñecas aprovecharon para derribarlo.

Mientras tanto Souseiseki caminaba entrecortadamente por un panorama completamente distinto Subía por una escalera que parecía suspendida en el aire,como si ella estuviera excenta a las reglas de la gravedad.

Sus pasos eran torpes y vacilantes . Algo temerosos . No sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar a la punta de aquella escalera,pero,honestamente,le daba algo de miedo averiguarlo.A la punta había una puerta pintada de color dorado,con grandes adornos en el borde y un pomo resplandeciente que se veía recien pulido.

Solo le faltaban tres escalones para toparse con la puerta . Se detuvo ahí.No sabía que es lo que se encontraría al atravezarla,pero tenía que hacerlo . Debía conservar su Rosa Mistica . Se lo había prometido a su hermana.

_Prometo Que Volveré...Y Entonces Ambas Estaremos Juntas....Como Tu Lo Quieres..._

Sin mas vacilantes. Pasó los ultimos tres escalones que faltaban y giró el pomo decididamente. Entró altaneramente. Allí estaba _ella._

_**To be Continued...**_

**Me siento un tanto decepcionada de este capi bueno,es todo lo que pude exprimirle a mi limón de imaginació que casi le saqué todo el jugo con el capi pasado -.- pero en fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado,(que al menos lo hayan leido y no se hayan pasado directamente al mensajito del al final ¬¬)por favor,dejenme reviews xD bueno,solo si quieren,pero se los agradecería :p**

**Está bien que critiquen mi forma de escribir,la historia,el argumento,mi modo de contar los fics,algunas faltas ortograficas o de mano,si es que tengo,pero solo dejene reviews ^^ me gusta que la gente opine de lo que hago.**

**Adios.**


	9. Duelo

**Ok. Creo que nos acercamos al final de esta historia T_T ·································· Bien,se que no están tristes ¬¬ pero al menos hagan el esfuerzo para que me sienta mejor. Acontinuación,en este epi,verán una lucha entre Souseiseki y Yushiko :D pero,les advierto,es muy breve y no creo que sea tan interesante -.- así que pueden decir "que porkería" si quieren. Pero no sean muy rudos xD**

**Zide:si,no dañen los sentimientos de la niña xD**

**Zyar:y ahí va mi chiste ¬¬**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 09**_

_**Duelo**_

_**Trauer**_

Observó detenidamente el lugar en el que había entrado. Constaba de una elegante habitación con pocos muebles dentro. Pero,lo mas extraño,era que en las paredes y en el suelo estaba clavado alambre de puas. Además el piso era de arena muy espesa,como de playa. Tampoco había techo,por lo que Souseiseki podía ver claramente hacia afuera. Un panorama negro,como si fuese de noche. Podía distinguir en el cielo una que otra planta marchita.

Se alarmó cuando vió por primera vez a Yushiko. Estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Enseguida la dueña de las tijeras se introdujo con paso firme al cuarto. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo.

-¡Rempika! -exclamó Souseiseki al momento que en su mano izquierda aparecían unas tijeras de un tamaño exagerado

-Souseiseki.... -murmuró Yushiko sonriendo ante el comienzo de su lucha- finalmente....has llegado....Otosama me permitió despertar con un solo motivo.....MATARTE

-¿Por que tu padre querría matarme? -preguntó sin inmutarse

Su sonrisa se agrandó. Sus ansias de matar crecían con cada segundo. Pero pronto,Laplace apareció frente a ella. Este volteó a ver a Souseiseki.

-Asesinato -comentó acercandose unos pasos a la Rozen Maiden- Eso es lo que acabas de cometer

-Tu eres el que me ha dado las razones... -se excusó Souseiseki levantando las tijeras por si el conejo intentaba algo- Si esa es la cuota que he de pagar por estár con mi hermana....que así sea....ya una vez le he hecho daño,y lo hice voluntariamente. No quiero...no quiero volver a hacerla llorar nunca mas.

-¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de Rozen?

-Yo...Yo....porsupuesto que amo a nuestro Padre. -sonrió levemente viendo hacia abajo- Siempre estará presente para mi. Pero....Pero,creo que ya no quiero luchar mas en vano. Además.....¿no fue él el quien dijo:_"Sueña con convertirte en Alice una vez mas,pero...._?

-_"....El Alice Game no es la única forma de convertirse en ella" _-terminó por ella Laplace viendo como el mensaje de Rozen tambien había llegado a ella

-Yo...pude escucharlo. Escuché su voz....la voz de Padre....no quiere que pelee mas. Así que...._lo siento_

Laplace la vió y comprendió todo.

-Hoy.....¡¡Volveré a luchar!!

Esquivó a Laplace no Ma y se arrojó contra Yushiko siempre procurando no bajar la guardia. Sus tijeras arrebatían contra los multiples alambres de puas que se elevavan en el aire para protegerla. El ambiente era intenso y la pelea no parecía que iría para atacaban con intención de acabar con la otra apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Yushiko no parecía muy alterada. Esquivaba los ataques con una sonrisa. Como si se disfrutase haciendolo.

Finalmente la arena empezó a volar por la habitación,formaba grandes tornados que representaban un obstaculo para Souseseiki ya que eso le hacía mas dificil llegar hacia su oponente. En cambio,a Yushiko no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Se movía con total libertad y agilidad por la habitación aunque parecía imposible con ese ambiente.

Rápidamente fue hasta la dueña de las tijeras y la pateó en la cara mandandola hasta la puerta por la que había entrado. Varios alambres de puas intentaron atacarla,pero esta los esquivó dificultosamente. Su respiración volvió a agitarse. Los tornados de arena habían desaparecido,pero ella no se encontraba en buen estado para atacar.

Con un poco de esfuerzo,levantó las tijeras y corrió hacia Yushiko,sin embargo la esquivó sin problemas.

La muñeca se elevó en el aire mientras era seguida por Souseiseki quien no pensaba dejarla escapar. Nuevamente intentó atacar con sus tijeras,pero fue inutil una vez mas. Parecía que a Yushiko no le afectaba en lo más minimo la rapidez o la agilidad de la cuarta Rozen Maiden. O al menos no le preocupaba ya que ella parecía ser mas agil que ella. Pero ella seguía atacando hasta que por fin logró darle en un brazo.

Rasgó una parte de su vestido y tambien su hombro. Una cortada profunda se hizo en este. Yushiko se miró por un momento y de nuevo observó a su rival. No le importó mucho la cortada,pero ese vestido lo había hecho su Padre especialmente para ella,por lo que no dejaría las cosas así.

De nuevo intentó atacarla con los alambres de puas. De nuevo falló,eso no era suficiente para Souseiseki. La muñeca de ojos dispares se acercó velozmente a Yushiko e intentó clavar sus tijeras en el abdomen de esta. Ella las sujetó con fuerza,pero dejandolas a pocos centimetros de su cuerpo. Si desistía,las tijeras de la Rozen Maiden se clavarían en ella y de inmediato perdería.

-Vamos.... -murmuró Souseiseki intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer avanzar a las tijeras- Suiseiseki....

-Gggghhtt....Otosama... -comentó Yushiko con sus manos cortadas debido al filo del arma

-......¡¡Para esto de una vez!! -exclamó Souseiseki dandose cuenta de que tan pareja era la situación

Observó detenidamente a la muñeca de Enju. Su mirada hacia unos segundos se había mostrado preocupada pero ahora representaba la tranquilidad pura. Sin mas vacilaciones formó una diminuta sonrisa que Souseiseki tuvo que esforzarse para ver. Enseguida se preocupó. No era coherente que ella estuviera sonriendo en su situación actual. A menos que en realidad no hubiera razón para preocuparse.

Su vista se perdió al instante en el vacío. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero ocurrió tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo para realizar acción.

Un alambre de puas le golpeó la espalda y la mandó a las escaleras por donde anteriormente había subido. Quedó un poco aturdida,y,cuando intentó ponerse en pie,Yushiko ya estaba frente a ella.

-.....Tu.... -murmuró Souseiseki al momento que volvía a sentir el ardor en su pecho- ....Tu....

_¿No Tenemos Otra Opción Mas Que Pelear Cuando El Juego Alice Comienze?_

_¡Yo No Voy A Pelear,desu!,Si Pelear Siginifica Que Tengo Que Tomar Tu Rosa Mistica,Entonces No Me Importa Si No Me Convierto En Alice,desu_

_Eres Fuerte_

_P-Por Supuesto,¡Así Que Deja De Decir Esas Cosas Tan Raras,desu!,Yo...Yo...Yo Te Voy A Proteger,Souseiseki_

-....Lo siento...Suiseiseki....

_**To be Continued....**_

**.......un tanto corto o.O pero así está bien,¿cierto? a muchos les dá pereza leer xD además yo me ando siempre con palabras raras :p(no en este caso,claro ^^)bien,me voy.**

**Zyar:yo seré la que diga si te vas ¬¬**

**¬¬ y si....¿quiero irme ahora?**

**Zyar:claro que no quieres irte ahora ¬¬**

**Zyar:¬¬**

**Zide:¿o_O?**


	10. Resultado

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Resultado**_

_**Ergebnis**_

Pisoteaba con gran rencor el cuerpo inmovil de esa muñeca que hasta hace unos minutos había intentado comerse su oreja. Como odiaba que le hicieran cosas como esa. Finalmente lo dejó casi deforme y volvió a lo que estaban antes de que los interrupieran.

Ya hace poco habían logrado librarse de las centenas de muñecas de Enju. No había sido nada fácil por cierto. Estaban muy agitados,incluida Shinku. Jun se dejó caer en el cesped marchito del lugar,pero Shinku le hizo una seña para que las siguiera. La obedeció de mala gana.

Finalmente salieron del bosque,pero en cambio tuvieron que regresar a la plataforma de ladrillo negro. Se hallaba un poco destruida y ahora llena de arena,no como la primera vez que la vieron. Además los alambres de puas y los distintos objetos punzantes ya no estaban donde mismo. Ahora se encontraban regados por todo el piso como si un niño pequeño hubiera jugado con ellos y despues hubiese olvidado ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar.

Jun se sentó en el suelo,ya se estaba quedando sin energías.

-¿Por que volvimos aquí? -preguntó jadeando Jun

-Nuestros pasos nos han traído aquí...-contestó Shinku viendo a su alrededor-limitate a ver...Jun...

-Me pregunto...si Souseiseki está bien,desu...-murmuró Suiseiseki dejandose caer de rodillas al piso

-Souseiseki y Hina...¿van a volver a quedarse dormidas?...-preguntó inocentemente Hinaichigo

-¡P-pero...Pero que cosas dices,kazzira!-reprochó Kanaria aterrada con la idea de que eso pudiera volverse a repetir

El humano observó detenidamente a Hinaichigo. El solo recordar que alguien tan inocente como ella había estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo le hacía daño. Pero por lo menos ahora todo había terminado. Enseguida pasó su vista a Shinku. Ella le sonrió para que no se preocupara. Cansado que todos intentaran hacer parecer que las cosas ivan perfectamente,tambien correspondió para no hacer un pleito.

Se levantó y sacudió su pantalón. Suiseiseki hizo igual. Continuaron caminando hasta la plataforma de ladrillo. La cerca obstruía el paso de las Rozen Maidens,por lo que Jun tuvo que ayudarles a pasar.

-Y ahora...-comentó Jun subiendose el tambien a la plataforma-¿Que?

-Quiero inspeccionar ese agujero-aclaró Shinku señalando el agujero con la luz resplandeciente

-Sigue ahí,¿eh?

Shinku y Jun se acercaron seguidos por Suiseiseki. Hina y Kana se quedaron donde mismo. El trío se asomó a la boca del hoyo. Como esperaban,no pudieron ver nada por la resplandeciente luz. Poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo hasta que su vista se aclaró.

Suiseiseki se esforzó un poco para ver. Intentó meter un tanto la cabeza para observar mas claramente,pero al ver que casi se cae desistió. Jun metió la mano dentro,pero no se topó con nada por unos minutos,hasta que,al poco rato,su mano obtuvo algo.

Sacó de la oscuridad del hoyo una pequeña cajita dorada con el nombre "_Enju_" grabado. La miró detenidamente pero entonces la muñeca de ojos dispares se la arrebató en el acto.

-¡Esta caja debe tener un codigo secreto o algo así,desu!-exclamó golpeandola con la palma de su mano-¡Debe decirme donde se metió Souseiseki!

-¡Es solo una cajita de música,Suiseiseki!-le gritó arrebatandosela enseguida

La abrió al momento que esta empezaba a tocar una hermosa melodía. Pero lo mas especial era lo que había dentro. En el interior,sobre una pequeña almohadilla diminuta reposaban siete muñecas casi identicas a las Rozen Maidens.

Hinaichigo se acercó para ver. Se sorprendió al instante. Pero sin duda la mas impactada era Shinku. Observaba con curiosidad su diminuta copia de ella,sus adornos eran iguales,pero de alguna forma diferentes. Su rostro era identico,pero de alguna forma no tan parecido. Sabía que esa diminuta copia y ella eran completamente diferentes. Tal vez el simple hecho que esas copias en diminuto las había hecho Enju,y las autenticas Rozen Maiden en tamaño real habían sido creadas por Rozen. Su Padre.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto,desu!-gritó Suiseiseki arrojando la cajita lejos-¡Debemos buscar a Souseiseki,desu!,¡Yushiko pudo haberle hecho algo a mi hermana,desu!-dijo bajando de la plataforma-¡Dense prisa,desu!

-...ya vamos...-dijo Shinku tambien bajando

-¡¿QUE?!,¡P-pero...!...kazzira...-replicó Kana buscando una excusa para no tener que ir al momento que bajaba de la plataforma de un brinco-¿Y si Yushiko ya le quitó su Rosa Mistica a Souseiseki,kazzira?,¡¿Que tal si nos las quita a nosotras,kazzira?!,No deberiamos...

-¡Callate,frentuda!-la calló la muñeca de vestido verde volteandose agresivamente hacia la segunda Rozen Maiden-Souseiseki...Souseiseki...Souseiseki no va a perder su Rosa Mistica,desu...Ella...me hizo una promesa,desu...Dijo que volvería,desu...Y entonces...entonces ambas estaríamos juntas...para siempre...

Hinaichigo tambien saltó desde la plataforma hasta el suelo de arena. Jun hizo igual.

Suiseiseki entonces continuó un grito casi sordo que escuchó la hizo detenerse. La voz ilarante fue tomando volumen rápidamente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahh...!-se escuchaba lejanamente

-¿Que es ese ruido,desu?-preguntó Suiseiseki viendo al cielo detenidamente

-Está cerca...-susurró Shinku concentrandose para oír mejor

-¿Eeh...?

-Se oye tan simpatico,nano...-murmuró Hinaichigo extrañamente seria

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...!-se oía mas cercanamente ahora

-Souseiseki...-dijo tan bajo la quinta Rozen Maiden que nadie la escuchó

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Del cielo cayó algo hasta el suelo. Una espesa nube de polvo que se levantó con la caída les impidió la vista a las Rozen Maidens. Esta se esfumó en unos segundos dejando la mirada clara a las cuatro hermanas y al medium. Todos abrieron grandes sus dos ojos. Estaban mudos de la impresión(esto exceptua a Shinku).

Suiseiseki dejó salir dos finas lagrimas mientras su mirada se tornaba muerta. Con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzó a pronunciar una simple palabra.

-Sou...sei...seki...

Tendida en el piso,emitiendo ligeros murmullos apenas audibles,estaba Souseiseki. Su ropa estaba rasgada casi por completo y en su cuerpo había muchas cortadas. Unas cuantas puas continuaban enterradas en este. Su sombrero estaba ausente en su cabeza,y en su torso habían caído sus tijeras. Estas estaban agrietadas y llenas de arena.

La cuarta Rozen Maiden apretaba con fuerza los parpados y los dientes. Tratando de no sentir el dolor. Sorprendentemente comenzó a raccionar. Suiseiseki se puso de cuclillas junto a ella.

-¡Souseiseki!-exclamó su gemela levantandola un poco por la espalda-¡¿Que te ha pasado,desu?!,¡¿Ha sido esa tal Yushiko,desu?!

-Suisei...seki...-dijo entrecortadamente Souseiseki

-¡Souseiseki!-la llamó Shinku acercandose

Souseiseki empezó a levantarse sin recibir ayuda de nadie. Suiseiseki estaba tan pasamada que ni por la cabeza se le pasó ayudarle.

Souseiseki se quitó las tijeras de encima mientras sus piernas temblorosas intentaban mantenerla en pie. El dolor era tanto que con dificultad permanecía con los ojos abiertos. Aunque los parpados ya le comenzaban a pesar.

-Tengo...que...volver...-murmuró Souseiseki mientras sentía el impulso de que iva a caer de espaldas al suelo cuando se dió cuenta que su hermana la había sostenido por los hombros ocasionandole una pequeña mueca de dolor

-¡¿A donde vas a ir en ese estado,desu?!-le reprochó esta sacudiendola un poco

-Solo me venció la primera vez...-confesó tratando de caminar por ella misma-pero,ahora...¡Gggghtt!...será muy diferente...

-¡Souseiseki!

Nuevamente Souseiseki perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer. Solo que esta vez Shinku fue quien la sostuvo.

-No debes ir...-intervino ayudandola a sentarse

-Debo ganar...-insistió apartando a su hermana menor de ella-Debo...conservar...la Rosa Mistica...-continuó volviendose a parar

-...Yo creo que no debes ir...

-...

Suiseiseki la miró enojada. Su gemela no estaba siendo justa. Le había hecho una promesa de quedarse con ella. Y era mas que obvio que si volvía a enfrentarse con esa muñeca no podría cumplirla. Se acercó con paso firme hasta ella y la empujó haciendola caer fácilmente.

Souseiseki giró un poco la vista para verla. En otras circunstancias su hermana no se habría atrevido ni a tocarla viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Eso solo siginificaba que estaba realmente enojada con ella.

-¡Deja de actuar así,desu!-gritó llorando

-Suiseiseki...-murmuró intentando incoorporarse sobre las rodillas y las palmas de las manos-ya te lo expliqué...por favor...deja de intervenir en mis desiciones...Yo...¡Debo ganar!...¡Ggggghhttt!...

-Souseiseki...

_**To be Continued...**_


	11. Cariño

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Cariño**_

_**Liebling**_

Ignoró las ordenes autoritarias de su hermana mayor y comenzó a caminar arrastrando las tijeras. Fue entonces que Yushiko apareció volando en el cielo. Laplace la seguía. Ambos observaban a Souseiseki como disfrutando el momento. La cuarta muñeca pensó en ir volando hasta su rival,pero enseguida se dió cuenta que eso le sería imposible. Yushiko empezó a atacar.

Una lluvia de kunais rodeó a Souseiseki,mas milagrosamente logró esquivarlos. Sus hermanas y Jun tambien se vieron envueltos en el ataque,pero lo evadieron con suerte. Sin embargo los movimientos dela muñeca de Enju aún no habían cesado.

Souseiseki intentó atacar una vez que la muñeca bajó a tierra firme. Pero apenas intentó dar un paso se desvaneció. Y al intentar ponerse en pie una certera patada por parte de Yushiko en el estomago se lo impidió. La mandó hasta los pies de su hermana.

-¡Detente ya,desu! -pidió Suiseiseki a su hermana

-No puedo hacerlo... -murmuró sin volver a intentar ponerse de pie

-No bajes la guardia... -dijo Yushiko al momento que apuntaba a Suiseiseki con su mano derecha

Una rafaga de puas se dirigió a la muñeca de vestido verde. Enseguida invocó a Suidream,pero,a pesar que parecía que podía defenderse sola,Souseiseki se metió en medio. Invocó a Rempika nuevamente y enseguida apareció,pero apenas sintió el gran esfuerzo que le provocaba cargar esas tijeras una terrible contusión atacó su brazo. Dejó caer las tijeras pues ya estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por el ataque que acababa de recibir. Era demasiado para su cuerpo. Aún así seguía de pie.

Suiseiseki la miró sin entender. A pesar de haber invocado a Suidream _ella_ se había metido para defenderla. ¿Por que si podía defenderse sola?. No era necesario que hiciera eso. Pero quizás...todos este tiempo que habían estado juntas le había dado señales a su gemela de que si lo era.

Finalmente rompió en llanto y abrazó a Souseiseki por la espalda. Se echó a llorar por detrás de su hombro.

-¡Ya detente,desu! -suplicó Suiseiseki llorando a gritos -¡Lo siento mucho!,¡Lo siento de verdad,desu!,¡Por favor,no quiero que pelees mas,desu,volvamos juntas,desu! -continuó abrazandola con mas fuerza aun;ella no se quejaba- ¡Souseiseki!

El cuerpo entero se le entumeció entonces. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar dubitativamente. No sabía lo que significaba aquello,pero se sentía tan bien. Le gustaba estar con su gemela,se sentía protegida cuando la brazaba de esa forma. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos,lo cual era poco común en ella.

Luego de varios segundos sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Laplace y Yushiko las vieron. Shinku y sus hermanas tambien. Jun era el que mas dudas tenía. Todos esperaban ver lo que pasaría.

-¿No quieres que pelee mas? -preguntó con un tono dulce Souseiseki sin dejar de sonreir levemente

-No...¡No,desu! -contestó llorando cada vez mas su hermana- por favor...Souseiseki...quiero que pares todo esto...por favor,desu...

-...Suiseiseki... -murmuró con sus ojos casi cerrados- ...Tal vez...por esta vez...ya está bien...

Sentenció dejandose caer en los brazos de su hermana al momento que perdía el conocimiento,pero su sonrisa prevaleció. Suiseiseki acarició tiernamente su cabello mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. Yushiko las continuaba viendo de forma amenazante.

-Nuestra pelea...¡Aún no ha acabado! -exclamó invocando un gran tornado de arena.

-¡Esto está mal! -gritó Jun dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-¡Souseiseki...! -murmuraba Suiseiseki tomando con fuerza el cuerpo de su gemela

-¡Jun! -lo llamó Shinku diciendole con la mirada lo que debía hacer

-¿Ah? -solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Suiseiseki- yo la llevaré...

-No..No puedes...no puedes,chibi ningen,yo debo hacerlo,desu,¡debo protegerla,desu!

-¡Si no me dejas no podrás hacerlo nunca mas!

Suiseiseki enmudeció de pronto resignandose. Extendió los brazos y le entregó a su hermana a Jun viendolo con ojos desconsolados;este sonrió y se internó en el bosque. Yushiko se acercó a las Rozen Maidens con intención de acabar con ellas. Pero la muñeca rubia la atacó con una especie de cañón de petalos de rosa.

Tomó de las manos a Hinaichigo y a Suiseiseki y las tres comenzaron a correr. Kana se ofendió un poco por que nadie se había acordado de ella,pero el miedo pudo mas y se fue tras ellas.

Laplace no Ma las miró correr,Yushiko ya había puesto marcha tras ellas.

En el interior del bosque,Jun corría a toda prisa con el cuerpo de Souseiseki en sus brazos. Su respiración era agitada y profusa. Las pocas palabras que salieron de la boca de la muñeca lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

-Laplace... -murmuró esta sin abrir los ojos- el...

-¿Que estás diciendo? -preguntó Jun confundido

-Laplace...está...aquí...

Jun se sobreexaltó de inmediato. Observó a todos lados en busca de Laplace no Ma,no encontró rastro de el,pero pronto este aparecería en frente suyo de improviso.

Lo vió aterrado,¿que haría ese conejo ahora?. Las Rozen Maidens llegaron por detrás del humano,pero tambien se detuvieron al verlo a "él" en frente. Todos lo vieron despreciablemente. Todo lo que había hecho era dar mensajes poco claros sin ayudarles en nada. Aunque quizás esta sería la primera vez.

-¿Que quieres? -preguntó Jun retrocediendo pocos cenimetros

-¿Ha sido demasiado para un solo día? -se burló viendo a Souseiseki llena de cortadas y la ropa sumamente rasgada- Este es su día de suerte. La perfección ha quedado atrás por ahora. Y una puerta ha aparecido milagrosamente en el camino de los heroes.

Un campo N se abrió a lado de Laplace. Jun lo miró desconfiadamente,pero Shinku no dudó en entrar. Por fin estaba segura de algo,eso no era una trampa. Al ver que la quinta Rozen Maiden entraba con toda seguridad al campo N este tambien entró. Las siguientes en entrar fueron Hinaichigo y Kanaria. Y al final Suiseiseki,quien no dejaba de ver con cierta desconfiansa a ese conejo maldito.


	12. ¿Egoísmo?

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maide Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**¿Egoísmo?**_

_**Selbstsucht?**_

Estaba parada junto a la cama de Jun observando a su hermana inconsciente entre las mantas. A lado suyo estaban Shinku y Hinaichigo. Suiseiseki acarició tiernamente su rostro. Ya llevaba varias horas dormida desde que habían vuelto del interior del campo N. Aunque,por alguna razón,ahora Suiseiseki no temía que no despertara.

Vió el cuerpo de su gemela detenidamente. No estaba usando su ropa azul;esta había sido dañada en la batalla y ya no podía seguir usandola al menos hasta que Jun o alguien mas la arreglara. Su gorro estaba a lado suyo,este no se había roto por suerte. Las cobijas le tapaban el cuerpo hasta el pecho,pero sus brazos estaban por encima de estas.

La muñeca de ojos dispares suspiró soñolienta. Esa,naturalmente,ya era su hora de dormír. Pero,¿como consiliar el sueño con su hermana en ese estado?. Jun y Nori estaban en el comedor cenando algo;ya que nisiquiera habían comido nada en todo el dí ya se había ido a casa de Mitsu. Nuevamente Suiseiseki acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Souseiseki. Ya estaba acostumbrada;todos los días desde que ella había entrado en ese largo letargo junto con Hinaichigo,Suiseiseki la acariciaba todas las noches.

Recordó lo egoista que había sido pues todas esas noches había hecho a Shinku y Jun desvelarse. Siendo que su hermana no estaba impuesta a ello y su medium a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse temprano para asistir al colegio. Pero aún así lo hacían sin quejarse en lo mas minimo. Nunca se lo reprocharon,nunca le llamaron en lo mas minimo la atención por ello,nisiquiera lo mencionaron una sola vez.

Sintió la mano de Shinku en su hombro. Era natural en ella darle apoyo en un momento así.Suiseiseki le sonrió agradecida de que sus hermanas siempre estuvieran ahí acompañandola. La quinta Rozen Maiden e Hinaichigo salieron de la habitación,dejando sola a su hermana mayor. Nuevamente esta suspiró.

Era mas que claro que nadie se iría a dormir hasta que Souseiseki despertara,y eso no tenía para cuando. Dió un ultimo vistazo a Souseiseki antes de bostezar largamente. Por un momento le quitó la vista de encima para tallar sus ojos,al menos algo debía hacer para mantenerse despierta.

La siguiente vez que vió a su gemela se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que sus parpados habían comenzado a moverse como si esta estuviera intentando abrirlos. La dueña de la regadera se acercó un poco mas. Lentamente los ojos de su hermana se fueron abriendo hasta quedar casi abiertos. Entonces Suiseiseki sonrió de oreja a oreja. La cuarta Rozen Maiden giró,con poca dificultad,la cabeza hacia su hermana. Tambien sonrió,solo que muy poco.

-Hola... -bisbisó con una sonrisa cansada y la mirada perdida

-¿Co-como te sientes,Souseiseki? -preguntó sin dejar de preocuparse su gemela

-Bien,aunque un poco cansada,¿uh?

Al bajar la vista,se dió cuenta que no estaba usando su ropa azul,y su gorro no estaba en su cabeza. Luego de un par de segundos notó que este se hallaba a su lado.

Con un ligero movimiento,se sentó en la cama siempre procurando no retirar la cobija de sus piernas. Sentía un fuerte mareo,pero eso no fue impedimento.

-¿Donde está mi ropa? -preguntó la muñeca acomodandose en la almohada nuevamente viendo el dolor que le provocaba cada movimiento

-¿Por que? -preguntó sentandose en el borde de la cama Suiseiseki

-...Quiero volver al campo N...

-¡NO,desu!,¡Esa malvada muñeca no tendrá piedad contigo,desu!,¡¿Que pasa si te rompe,o te quita tu Rosa Mistica,desu?!

-¿Es que no confías en mi?...

Fue entonces que la tercera Rozen Maiden se desmoronó.

Su corazón fue preso de una gran ola de confusión,Souseiseki la veía sin dudar.

-Si la venzo,Hinaichigo y yo podremos conservar nuestras Rosas Misticas,y entonces,tu y yo...

-¡¿Y por que tienes que ir tu,desu?! -le renegó Suiseiseki como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña pequeña

-¡Suiseiseki! -le recriminó exalatandose un poco

-¡Eres muy egoísta,desu!

-¡Tu...!

Una fuerte bofetada calló de pronto a Souseiseki. Por un momento se quedó mirando hacia donde el golpe le había volteado el rostro. Poco despues volvió a ver a Suiseiseki. En su cara estaban corriendo las lagrimas,pero su mirada era decidida,no dejaría que ella se fuera de nuevo.

Souseiseki enfureció de inmediato. Se escondió debajo de las cobijas para no verle la cara a Suiseiseki. Eran como un par de hermanas peleando,y la mayor al final terminaba teniendo el control,lo que sacaba de sus casillas a la menor.

En ese momento sentía una gran rabia dentro suyo. Ella sabía que tenía que volver. Dos Rosas Misticas dependían de si vencía a Yushiko o no.

-Lo siento,desu... -murmuró Suiseiseki sin recibir respuesta de su gemela- pero...tu...no debes ir...

Salió por la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana,aunque de cualquier forma esta no pensaba dar una. Al salir apagó la luz. Nuevamente,Souseiseki se sentó en la cama,esta vez no le costó demasiado.

Tomó su gorro y lo puso sobre su cabeza al momento que bajaba de la cama de Jun forzadamente. No pensó en intentar escapar hacia el campo N,nisiquiera le pasó por la cabeza semejante idea. Lo único que hizo fue meterse en su maleta y volver a dormir. Despues de todo no quería ser un estorbo para Jun ocupando su cama.

Se quedó sumida en un sueño profundo en el que recordaba su pasado y su presente.

_**To be Continued...**_


	13. ¿Suicidio?

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**¿Suicidio?**_

_**Selbstmord?**_

Abrió la tapa de su maleta con movimientos torpes y cansados. Ya no le dolía nada. Seguramente la siesta le había ayudado a recobrar fuerzas. Observó a su lado detenidamente. Frente a la maleta estaba su ropa lavada y arreglada. Seguramente gracias a Jun y Nori.

La tomó y se la puso para luego bajar a la había nadie ahí. Fue entonces que se fijó en la hora. Eran todavía las 4:21 de la mañana. A esa hora ni sus hermanas ni Nori o Jun despertarían. Aun así continuó bajando las escaleras.

No entendía por que se había despertado tan temprano. Tal vez era que,luego de haber dormido por tanto tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Suigintou,ya no necesitaba un horario fijo para despertar o irse a acostar. Siguió caminando por la sala hasta toparse con un espejo. Se vió detenidamente en el.

Su cara estaba llena de cortadas que no sangraban,ya que ella era una muñeca. Tambien sus manos estaban cortadas. Suspiró debilmente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Sintió como el sueño volvía a apoderarse de ella. Sin embargo,pudo mas ella y obtuvo fuerzas para volver a su maleta a descansar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El reloj dió las 6:00 de la mañana y Souseiseki volvió a despertar. Vió que sus hermanas tambien lo hacían,Shinku ya estaba afuera de su maleta mientras Hinaichigo apenas estaba saliendo de la suya. Ella hizo igual. Se balanzeó por unos segundos al ponerse en pie,pero logró recuperar el equilibrio. Sus piernas estaban entendía. Hace unas horas había estado perfectamente,pero ahora de pronto había empezado a perder el equilibrio.

Shinku se le acercó mientras le sonría calidamente.

-Ayer no te ví despertar -comentó Shinku- Suiseiseki me dijo que habían tenido una discusión

-Si...ella no quiere que vuelva al campo N... -dijo Souseiseki creyeno que Shinku la entendería

-Deberías tratar de comprenderla. Luego de que tu entraras en ese sueño profundo;no dejó de vigilarte. Cada noche se hundió en una terrible y dolorosa depresión de la que no pudo salir hasta ayer. Ella no quisiera volver a perderte,además...además dice que tú le hiciste una promesa...¿es verdad?...

-...

_Prometo Que Volveré_

_Y Entonces Ambas Estaremos Juntas_

_Como Tu Lo Quieres_

-Si... -contestó finalmente sonriendo un poco- es verdad...por cierto,¿donde está ella?

-No lo se -dijo Shinku volteando a ver la maleta de Suiseiseki- su maleta estaba abierta de par en par cuando desperté. Y Jun dice que no la ha visto por toda la casa desde que el se levantó.

-¿Ah?...No puede ser que ella...

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación del espejo. Todo estaba intacto. Pero,no había ni una sola cosa fuera de su lugar,aunque eso no demostraba que Suiseiseki no había ido ahí. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente. Solo de pensarlo se preocupaba. Si ella no había podido con Yushiko,mucho menos su hermana,no importaba si era mayor que ella,Souseiseki la conocía bien.

Shinku entró a la habitación derrepente. Seguramente ella tambien había sospechado lo que había hecho Suiseiseki.

-...podría estár ahí... -dijo Souseiseki cabisbaja

-No tenemos pruebas de ello... -aclaró la quinta Rozen Maiden con voz tranquila

-¡Pero si está ahí...! -se sobreexaltó la cuarta Rozen Maiden,pero enseguida volvió en si- ...¿Que le hará Yushiko...?

-Entonces solo hay una manera de averiguarlo...

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shinku. Al fin Souseiseki y ella habían encontrado una excusa para volve al campo N,Souseiseki no pudo evitar las ansias de igualmente formar una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas se acercaron al espejo esperando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

_**To be Continued...**_


	14. Búsqueda

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Busqueda**_

_**Suche**_

-¡Volvemos en la tarde,Shinku-shan,Souseiseki-chan,Suiseiseki-chan,Hina-chan,y Kanaria-chan! -avisó Nori desde la salida

-¡No tienes que nombrarlas a todas,solo vamonos! -intervino Jun cerrando la puerta de golpe

-¡Parece que mi bien pensada estrategia para hacerlos creer que Suiseiseki está en la casa funcionó,kazzira! -exclamó Kanaria parandose en la silla del comedor

-¿Bien pensada estrategia? -se interrogó Souseiseki al momento que se dirigía a la habitación del espejo- si solo les has dicho que Suiseiseki se encerró en su maleta por que habiamos discutido...eso lo pudo haber ideado cualquiera...

-¡E...estás celosa por que tu mente no es capaz de idear semejantes planes tan ingeniosos como los mios,kazzira!

-Nisiquiera deberían venir tu o Hinaichigo...

-Souseiseki... -la regañó Shinku siguiendola

-Es la verdad...si le ocurrió algo a Suiseiseki...lo primero será ponerla a salvo,si Kanaria y Hinaichigo vienen...solo nos quitarían tiempo...o incluso ellas podrían perder sus Rosas Misticas...

-¿Perder la Rosa Mistica de Hina...? -preguntó Hinaichigo bajando de la silla

Souseiseki no siguió contestando preguntas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se hallaba el espejo y quitó la manta de encima de este. Sus hermanas esperaban detrás de ella impacientes.

Shinku se puso a lado suyo y la vió con mirada dudosa. Mas sin embargo la cuarta Rozen Maiden no la vió nisiquiera de reojo. Sabía lo que su hermana menor quería decirle,pero esto era una desición tuya que ya había podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que Jun venga con nosotras? -preguntó Shinku- El es mi medium,el de Hinaichigo,y el de necesitaramos ayuda,entonces el...

-No -se negó Souseiseki posando su mano derecha en el cristal del espejo- esto no es algo que le incumba a el-explicó-es mi asunto,si Jun-kun resultara herido allí,entonces no podría con la culpa...debo salvar a Suiseiseki sola...

-...-la quinta Rozen Maiden sonrió un poco y se acercó a su hermana- No necesariamente sola...

-...tal vez...

Una resplandeciente luz proveniente del crital del espejo cegó por pocos segundos a las Rozen Maidens;al recobrar la vista,estas observaron con interior el resplandor.

Souseiseki estaba a punto de entrar,pero la mano derecha de Shinku sobre su hombro le interrumpió el paso. Se giró un poco para poder verla mejor. ¿Ahora que es lo que querría?

-¿Que? -preguntó Souseiseki impaciente por entrar

-¿Como sabes hacia donde ir? -preguntó la muñeca rubia- no sabemos donde estabamos la vez pasada cuando luchaste con Yushiko,¿como encontrarás ese escenario de nuevo?

-Creeme,se exactamente a donde ir -reiteró esta apartando apartando a Shinku- Despues de todo...no somos las únicas que quieren volver allí...

-Laplace no Ma...

-Si...estoy segura que ahora mismo...todos los campos N en esta casa están conectados con el escenario en el que estuvimos la vez pasada...apenas crucemos el espejo...estaremos allí...y si esta teoría es correcta...solo significa que Suiseiseki tambien entró al mismo lugar independientemente de si haya querido o no...

-...Tienes razón...

Sin mas rodeos,las cuatro Rozen Maidens entraron al campo N. Y,como había deducido Souseiseki,terminaron en el mismo escenario;un bosque marchito donde,si se caminaba unos metros mas allá,podías salir de el y te encontrabas con una plataforma de ladrillo negro,con una cerca de alambre de puas,y en el suelo varios objetos punzantes.

Shinku suspiró aliviada,al menos eso había salido bien. Estaban un paso mas cerca de dar con el paradero de Suiseiseki,ahora de lo que se tenían que encargar era de encontrar a Yushiko,antes que ella las encontrara a ellas. Así fue como continuaron caminando.

En el trayecto Shinku y Souseiseki ivan calladas. En cambio Hinaichigo y Kanaria gritaban por doquier. Estas dos ivan mas adelantadas en el camino,ya que Hinaichigo había hecho enojar a su hermana mayor y ahora ella la seguía para cobrar venganza. Por otro lado,la quinta Rozen Maiden las observaba sin mucho interés. Solamente mas juegos infantiles de parte de sus hermanas. Ella,porsupuesto,jamás se prestaría para ese tipo de cosas sin sentido. Ella no era así.

Por un momento olvido a la segunda y la sexta Rozen Maiden y se dedicó a contemplar a Souseiseki. Su mirada estaba perdida y desolada. Caminaba como de mala gana y con los puños cerrados. Mordía desesperadamente su labio inferior,como si estuviera nerviosa. Además sus ojos mostraban rabia. Una rabia envenenadora y perspicaz. Se podría decir que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

Shinku se le acercó un poco. La estuvo mirando por un rato sin que esta le reprochara nada. Tal vez era por que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Shinku viendo de reojo a sus hermanas delante de ella

-No tengo idea que quieras insinuar con esa pregunta,Shinku -respondió fríamente Souseiseki acelarando un paso,pero su hermana la siguió- pero... -continuó viendo que ella esperaba algo mas que la respuesta que le acababa de dar- te aseguro que estoy perfectamente...toda mi vida...desde que nuestro Padre me dió cuerda...estuve a lado de _ella_...aunque yo no quisiera...

-Es por que tu...esperabas algo mas,¿no?

-Puede ser...pero,¿sabes?... -siguió mientras bajaba la vista y sus labios formaban una sonrisa tranquila- no lo hubiera cambiado por nada...incluso he de admitir que Suiseiseki creó mi fuerza...si no fuera por ella...tal vez yo no seguiría aquí -se detuvo en el acto ocasionando que Shinku hiciera igual- Por eso...solo una vez mas...es mi deber salvarla...no...no es solo por que deba...es por que quiero...de verdad...es lo que mas quiero...Suiseiseki...

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Por un momento sintió que nuevamente entraría en shock,pero en lugar de eso volvió a levantarse mas determinadamente. Shinku la siguió por detrás.

Finalmente,de nuevo se encontraron con la plataforma hecha de ladrillo negro. Parecía reconstruida,al igual que la cerca de alambre de puas. Todo estaba tal cual lo habían visto la primera vez. Souseiseki subió a la plataforma con un poco de esfuerzo ya que ella era mas baja que la cerca de puas. Pero aún así escaló como pudo.

Sus hermanas tambien trataron de imitarla,solo que ellas no tuvieron tanta suerte. Las tres eran aun mas bajas que Souseiseki,por lo que no consiguieron subir. Mas se dedicaron a observar los movimientos de Souseiseki con sumo interés.

-¡Souseiseki! -la llamó Shinku desde abajo- ¿Hay algún objeto que te diga algo allí arriba?

-No se que objeto podría decirme algo que me ayude a encontrar a Suiseiseki...¿ah?...

Su mirada se desvió hacia una pequeña cajita dorada con el nombre _"Enju" _grabado. La diminuta tapita estaba abierta,y,aun costado de la caja,había siete replicas a escala de las Rozen Maidens. Casi identicas,debo decir. Era la misma cajita que se habían encontrado Jun y las demás la vez pasada.

Souseiseki la tomó entre sus manos y,con mucho cuidado,introdujo a las siete copias dentro. Había quedado hipnotizada con aquel detalle. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Enju era un loco inadaptado opsesionado con superar al maestro creador de muñecas Rozen. Pero,en cambio,para las Rozen Maidens el era algo totalmente distinto.

Tal vez había comenzado como cualquier otro,creando muñecas. Pero la gran diferencia era que el había sido educado por Rozen. Y su único error había sido la adicción.

Permitir que aquello llegara tan lejos como para meterse en el Juego Alice. El haberse hecho pasar por su propio maestro. El haber ayudado con una conspiración para que las Rozen Maidens se destruyeran entre si. El haberse opsesionado.

La cuarta Rozen Maiden se puso de pie con la cajita de musica en sus manos. La cerró y la volvió a abrir,pero esta vez la melodía no sonó. Seguramente se había descompuesto ya que Suiseiseki la había arrojado salvajemente al piso la ultima vez.

-¡Souseiseki,¿ocurre algo?! -preguntó Shinku esforzandose para ver a su hermana

-No... -mintió esta dejando caer la cajita al piso una segunda vez- no hay nada aquí...sigamos...

Bajó de la plataforma cansadamente. El ver esa cajita le había quitado muchos animos. Pero ya regresarían. Una vez que se encontrara frente a frente con Yushiko. Una vez que se enterara lo que le había pasado a su gemela. Una vez que aclarara todo de una vez y para siempre.

_**To be Continued...**_


	15. ¿Segundo Escenario?

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**¿Segundo Escenario?**_

_**Zweite Szenario?**_

Nuevamente Souseiseki se encontraba subiendo las escaleras voladoras,solo que,esta vez,lo hacía junto a tres de sus hermanas. Esta vez no dudaba de subir o no;era algo que debía y quería hacer. Suiseiseki _dependía _de ella,de que venciara a Yushiko. Comenzó a apresurar el paso hasta llegar a la puerta dorada,fue entonces que se detuvo por un par de segundos,pero al final,giró el tomo de esta.

Entró seguida por Shinku,Kanaria,y Hinaichigo. Estas dos ultimas se introdujeron con paso temeroso a la habitación. Sin embargo la cuarta Rozen Maiden no dudó ni un instante. Inspeccionó velozmente el cuarto,pero no obtuvo rastro de su hermana o de la muñeca de Enju. Apretó los dientes. Todos los lugares donde esa muñeca podía estár estaban vacíos. No había nada que le dijera algo. Alguna pista,un rastro,¡lo que fuera!

-Tampoco están aquí... -murmuró Souseiseki saliendo del cuarto- ¿Donde podría estár Suiseiseki?...si Yushiko la encontrara...

-No hay que pensar lo peor... -la interrumpió Shinku poniendose al costado de su hermana

Las cuatro siguieron escaleras abajo. No todo estaba perdido. La vez pasada habían estado ahí muy poco tiempo. Seguramente aún había lugares que nisiquiera conocían.

Souseiseki empezó a correr. Sus hermanas la siguieron con un poco de dificultad,pero por milagro lograban no perderla de vista .Nuevamente las Rozen Maidens se introdujeron en el bosque. Apartaban de su camino todas las plantas que se interponían. Por alguna razón Souseiseki sentía que se acercaban.

De pronto se detuvo en seco. El resto lo hizo detrás de ella,mientras la observaban muy fijamente. Su mirada había quedado clavada en el cesped marchito y húmedo del lugar. Sus ojos dejaban salir un pequeño destello misterioso,como si acabara de descubrir algo. Levantó la vista y volteó a ver a sus hermanas.

-No puede ser que no estén aquí... -murmuró Souseiseki volviendo por donde había venido

-No te desesperes -comentó Shinku desesperada de tener que seguirle el paso- deben estár cerca,por algún lugar del bosque...seguro que tarde o temprano...

-No puede ser que no las encontremos...le he fallado a Suiseiseki...

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente...culparte no es la forma de encontrar a Suiseiseki,si alejas esos pensamientos de tu cabeza todo resultará bien,estoy segura que nos estamos acercando,ya verás como pronto...volverás a estar junto a ella...

Giró un poco la cabeza hacia Shinku y la vió muy seriamente. Con la mirada decidida,pero mas sin embargo sonrió,apartando todo rastro de determinación de su rostro.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarla¿no?... -comentó Souseiseki mientras en su mano derecha aparecían esas tijeras

-Cierto... -asintió Shinku con su bastón rosado en la palma de su mano

-¡S-solo encontrarla,¿verdad,kazzira?! -preguntó Kanaria tomando su violín con cierto temor- ¡¿No tendremos que luchar,ni nada,kazzira?!

-...eso no lo puedo asegurar -contestó Souseiseki tranquila- pero,les prometo que haré todo lo posible por que ustedes no se vean envueltas si ocurre lo peor...

-Souseiseki,recuerda que no solo tu Rosa Mistica está en riesgo,si no que tambien la de Hinaichigo...

-Lo se...yo pelearé por ambas...

-Souseiseki...

-¡¿Pretendes que ella pelee,entonces?! -se exaltó apuntando con rebeldía a Hinaichigo- ¡Hinaichigo no es competencia para Yushiko!,¡La vencería en un santiamén sin siquiera la necesidad de hacer el minimo esfuerzo!,¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

-Me estás malinterpretando... -la corrigió Shinku empujandola hacia atrás un poco- Lo que quiero decir es que,tal vez tu quieras recuperar tu Rosa Mistica y a Suiseiseki sola,pero si la de Hinaichigo tambien está en peligro y ella nos deja ayudarle,entonces no veo por que no interferir para ayudar a vencer a Yushiko.

-Es la peor excusa que he oído en toda mi vida...

-Puede ser,pero al menos ha servido de algo,¿no crees?

Se alejó de Shinku y siguió caminando siempre viendo hacia los lados en busca de cualquier pista. Quizás alguna otra puerta hacia un campo N,hacia donde dirigirse para ayudar a su gemela. Pero,por mas que ella y sus hermanas buscaban,no encontraban nada sospechoso en ese bosque.

No había nada que le dijera donde estaba su gemela. Y si no aparecía pronto,significaría que se trataba de algo serio.

-¡Suiseiseki! -la llamó Souseiseki- ¡¿Donde te metiste,Suiseiseki?!...¡Suiseiseki!...¡¿Por que te desapareces?!

-Souseiseki -la llamó una voz que poco a poco se fue materializando con la forma de un conejo- ¿Así que has vuelto?

-¡Laplace no Ma!...Tu...tu...¡Dime donde está Suiseiseki! -le ordenó amenazandolo con sus tijeras- Dimelo,o no dudaré en hacerlo

-Si creyeras que pudieras hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho

-¡Dimelo!

-Tranquilizate,yo tambien quiero que llegues ahí,pero...¿no quieres antes un poco de información?

-...¿Que clase de información?

-Esta tiene un precio,si te la doy,no te diré donde está tu hermana,pero,en cambio,si no te la doy,hasta te llevaré con ella yo personalmente...

Shinku se acercó a Souseiseki rápidamente.

-Souseiseki... -la llamó Shinku haciendo que esta se volteara un poco para verla- Laplace sabe algo,estoy segura,no hay por que precipitarnos,ya encontraremos pronto a Suiseiseki,pero esto es una oportunidad única

-...lo siento...Shinku... -murmuró Souseiseki volviendo a ver a Laplace- si no voy donde Suiseiseki ahora...luego podría ser demasiado tarde...debo ir con ella ya...trata de entenderme

-¡Porsupuesto que no te entiendo!,¡Es incomprensible,no tiene ninguna lógica,es incoherente,es...!

-¡Es lo mas coherente para mi!

-No vale la pena que pierdan el tiempo discutiendo,Rozen ya ha tomado la desición,y ahora no puede ser cambiada...

-Eso esperaba...

-Tranquila...te reunirás con Suiseiseki pronto...

Una luz destellante y cegadora invadió a las Rozen Maidens. Shinku suspiró levemente consciente que la desición que Souseiseki había tomado no era la correcta. Sin embargo ya nada se podía hacer. Pronto irían donde Suiseiseki y luego su destino se decidiría ahí.

_**To be Continued...**_


	16. Cambio

**Que dos no aparecieron esta semana :( bueno,mejor para mi xD les dejo este capitulo del fic,adios.**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Cambio**_

_**Ändern**_

La luz destellante desapareció y dejó a las Rozen Maidens abrir los ojos. Al parecer habían salido del bosque. Ahora se encontraban otra plataforma. Solo que esta estaba hecha de lozeta blanca,y además era mas pequeña. No había una cerca de puas alrededor,pero estos estaban tirados en el suelo. Delante suyo se hallaba una cueva,y,a un costado de ellas,estaba alguna especie de enredadera gigante,solo que hecha con cadenas.

Souseiseki observó el lugar fijandose en cada detalle. Tambien buscaba a su gemela,pero no estaba ahí. Y lo peor de todo era que Laplace tambien había desaparecido.

Sintió una gran rabia dentro suyo. No podía ser que ese conejo la hubiera engañado de nuevo. Empezó a maldecir todo en el mundo,pero una figura en el cielo la hizo reaccionar. Yushiko estaba allí,volando en el cielo. Pero su gemela aún no aparecía.

-¡¡Tu!! -la llamó Souseiseki amenazandola con sus tijeras- ¡¡¿Donde está Suiseiseki?!!

-¿Suiseiseki?....si no mal recuerdo,ese es el nombre de tu gemela -comentó Yushiko sonriendo- lo siento,no la he visto,pero puedo darle tu mensaje si quieres...

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Salió volando hacia ella y empezó a intentar atacarla con sus tijeras,pero Yushiko era veloz. Además ahora contaba con una espada lo cual le ayudaba a evadir con mas fácilidad los ataques de Souseiseki. Finalmente las armas de ambas chocaron la una con la otra,y ninguna de las dos apartó la suya.

-Deja esto de una vez... -sugirió Yushiko manteniendo su espada firme- es obvio que no puedes ganarme

-Nada es obvio aquí.... -contestó Souseiseki resistiendo contra la fuerza de Yushiko- Además....si no te gano....no podré cumplir mi promesa....

-¿Promesas?... -se burló Yushiko poniendo mas fuerza sobre su arma- ¿Entonces aún sigues pensando en eso?....No,Souseiseki... -murmuró haciendo retroceder un poco a la Rozen Maiden- Nisiquiera pienses....¡¡en ganarme!!

Finalmente logró contrarrestar las tijeras de Souseiseki mandandola hasta el suelo de arena. Por unos segundos la Rozen Maiden no intentó levantarse,pero cuando lo hizo sintió como dos agujas de metal y de un tamaño poco común se habían enterrado en las mangas de su blusa. Trató de romper las mangas,pero le fue imposible. Y tampoco pudo liberarse. De pronto,miles de espadas que se elevaron en el aire en frente suyo le empezaron a preocupar.

-¡Yushiko va a matar a Souseiseki! -exclamó Hinaichigo empezando a dar vueltas desesperadamente

-¡Souseiseki! -exclamó Shinku yendo hacia ella,pero Laplace se metió en su camino

-Lo siento,Shinku,Yushiko es el asunto de Souseiseki. Pero no te sientas mal,aún hay algo que Hinaichigo,Kanaria y tu pueden hacer

De la arena salieron cuerpos incompletos de muñecas. Era todo horrible,algunas incluso les faltaba la cabeza. Shinku empezó a sentirse mal,pero aún así de algún lado sacó las fuerzas suficientes para empezar a luchar junto con sus hermanas.

En tanto,Souseiseki seguía atrapada. Las espadas estaban siendo controladas por Yushiko,y lo mas seguro era que intentara matarla con ellas. Sintió terror por unos segundos,pero la muñeca de Enju no concluía su ataque,por lo que el tiempo se le hacía eterno.

-¡Si vas a hacerlo,hazlo de una vez! -exclamó Souseiseki sin dejar de intentar liberarse

-No te preocupes... -dijo Yushiko en tono tranquilo- solo quería memorizar este momento;tu rostro antes de morir,pero si tanto te apetece morir,entonces creo que me apresuraré un poco -las espadas se dirijieron salvajemente hasta Souseiseki,mientras esta cerraba los ojos sin querer enterarse de lo que pasaría con ella,no sin antes recordar el rostro de su gemela. Le había fallado

-¡¡Suidream!!

Las espadas se enterraron en una gran raíz que creció delante de Souseiseki en el ultimo minuto. La cuarta Rozen Maiden abrió los ojos grandemente al observar el truco que acababa de realizarse. Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que _ella _estaba bien. La buscó con la mirada,pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡¡Suiseiseki!! -la llamó Souseiseki sin obtener respuesta- ¡¡Suiseiseki,¿donde estás?!!

-T...T-Trata de calmarte,desu... -susurró una voz por encima de su cabeza- apenas si he podido sacarte del apuro,desu

-¡Suiseiseki! -exclamó forzando su vista para poder ver a su gemela por encima de su cabeza- ¡No hay tiempo!,¡Liberame y yo...!

-...¿Tu pelearás contra Yushiko?... -preguntó fríamente la tercera Rozen Maiden- Como si de verdad fuera a hacerlo -continuó esta formando una pequeña sonrisa al momento que apartaba un flequillo de cabello del rostro de su hermana

-¡¡No;Suiseiseki!!,¡¡No lo entiendes,yo soy la única que puede pelear con ella!!

Suiseiseki no se molestó en contestar. Simplemente se elevó en el aire a la altura en la que estaba Yushiko mientras en las palmas de sus manos aparecía su regadera. Apuntó a su oponenete con esta decididamente. Yushiko solo sonrió de oreja a oreja. No le molestaba un cambio de rival,despues de todo al final planeaba atacar a todas las Rozen Maidens. Si atacó primero a Souseiseki fue por que esa fue la orden que le habían dado principalmente.

Ella tambien apuntó con su espada y entonces emprendió marcha hasta donde estaba Suiseiseki. Esta no se movió en lo absoluto. No tenía pensado escapar ni cubrirse inutilmente con sus manos,como acostumbraba hacer. Ahora lo que debía hacer era pelear hasta lograr la victoria. Esa era la única forma en la que todo se resolvería.

Una especie de lluvia verde salió disparada de su regadera hasta Yushiko,pero esta la esquivó fá continuó lanzando el mismo ataque una y otra vez mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima a su oponente. Finalmente la muñeca "perfecta" llegó donde la Rozen Maiden. Su espada y la regadera de esta chocaron entre si,como lo habían hecho hace unos segundos su arma y la de Souseiseki. Solo que en esta ocasión Suiseiseki pudo con ella lanzandola hasta otro extremo del bosque. Fue en su busqueda enseguida.

Souseiseki observó como su hermana se alejaba. De inmediato empezó a preocuparse,pero a la vez,tambien estaba confundida. ¿Que clase de **cambio** había experimentado su hermana?,¿Que la había hecho hacerlo?. Soltó un gran suspiro mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Sus hermanas estaban peleando contra esas muñecas incompletas de Enju que,al ser vencidas,igual continuaban levantandose,como si resucitaran tal fueran zombies. Enseguida supo que no podía contar con ellas para que la liberaran,en esas condiciones les sería imposible.

De nuevo empezó a maldecir tal como lo había hecho cuando Laplace la había transportado a ese lugar. Solo que esta vez solo se maldijo a si misma. En su mano izquierda apareció Rempika,con esta empezó a golpear la gran aguja de metal que aprisionaba su brazo izquierdo,pero esta no se rompía,solo emitía un molesto y resonante sonido que le aturdía los oídos.

-¡¡Liberame!! -exclamó Souseiseki golpeando furiosamente la aguja,pero,en un desvío de las tijeras,ella misma se hizo daño con estas- ¡¡¡Aaaghhhtt!!!

El dolor en su brazo se fue rápidamente. La muñeca dejó caer las tijeras al piso mientras observaba la profunda cortada que su propio espiritu artificial le había ocasionado. Pensó en locuras,como cortar por completo sus brazos,pero de inmediato descartó esa posibilidad. Eso no ayudaría en nada. Solo le daría mas problemas de los que ya tenía. De nuevo tomó las tijeras,pero esta vez no fue contra las agujas de metal,si no contra su ó cortarla,pero en esa posición,aquella tarea le era demasiado dificil,incluso casi imposible. Apenas si lograba cortar pequeños cachos de su manga,lo cual no le servía en lo absoluto.

Pronto dejó de intentar cortar su ropa,y entonces comenzó a intentar cortar la guja de metal. No era nada fá tijeras no cedían,nisiquiera le hacían un solo rasguño a las agujas de metal. Se empezó a desesperar.

Shinku la observaba desde lejos. Aún seguía peleando contra las muñecas de Enju,pero no daban muchos problemas,bastaba con darles un buen golpe,y entonces no molestarán por un rato,al menos hasta que volvieran a resucitar. Miró detenidamente como su hermana mayor trataba con desesperación liberarse. Incluso escuchaba como jadeaba de lo desesperada que se hallaba. Al principio no le preocupó que intentara cortar la aguja de metal,y cortar su ropa era algo comprensible,pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tenía nada de sentido. Souseiseki estaba intentando cortar su brazo .No le era posible debido a la posición,pero se alcanzaba a hacer unos cuantos rasguños,con un poco de suerte,pronto conseguiría llegar hasta hacerse un corte que le seccionara el brazo por completo.

La quinta Rozen Maiden empezó a correr en dirección a ella,no podía dejar que su hermana cortara su brazo despues de que ella había pasado por eso una vez. Quizás ahora esa parecía la única alternativa,pero estaba segura que despues Souseiseki se arrepentiría de ello.

-¡¡Detente!! -le ordenó Shinku sosteniendo las tijeras- ¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!

-¡¡Claro que puedo!!,¡¡Si no voy a ayudar a Suiseiseki,Yushiko la matará!!,¡¡No puedo dejar que eso ocurra,le estoy fallando a Suiseiseki,le estoy fallando...!! -Shinku le asestó una bofetada a Souseiseki en la mejilla derecha,lo que la calló

-No puedes perder ese brazo....nuestro Padre...nuestro Padre...él fue el que te hizo...Padre fue el que te diseñó con sus propias manos....incluido ese brazo que estás intentando cortar....dime,¿por que lo haces?....¿que es lo que ganarías con eso?...

-Nuestro...Padre... -murmuró con la vista perdida,pero acto seguido observó a Shinku confundidamente- pero...si no voy...entonces...Suiseiseki....

-¡Ella está luchando por ti!,¡Solamente lucha con ese objetivo,por eso ella misma no ha dejado que te libres,ni te ha ayudado!...

-Tu...¡Tu puedes liberarme!,¡¡Shinku,por favor,ayudame!!,¡¡Tengo que ir,tengo que reunirme con ella,debo ir con Suiseiseki,por favor!!

-.....¿Esque no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?......está bien....yo te sacaré esto...despues de todo,supongo que tienes razón....Suiseiseki es tu gemela,debes quererla mas que ninguna de nosotras,pero....espero que no dejes que la misma historia se repita de nuevo....podemos vencer a Yushiko....si lo hacemos juntas....

Shinku apretó ambas agujas de metal y estas comenzaron a brillar con un destello rosado. Al quitar las manos,las agujas se habían desintegrado. Souseiseki se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo,su respiración se había vuelto agitada por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. Shinku se puso de pie a lado suyo,su hermana mayor la vió con seriedad mientras asentía con la cabeza,la quinta Rozen Maiden hizo igual.

Souseiseki salió volando en dirección donde se había ido su hermana al perseguir a Yushiko. Por detrás de Shinku,dos muñecas sin cabeza ya se le acercaban con la intención de matarla.

En tanto,Suiseiseki volaba muy bajo por un terreno despejado. Casi no había plantas,pero a cambio,unos pequeños crateres se divisaban en el suelo que arrojaban pequeños gases calientes;en el interior de estos había lava. Alrededor de este terreno había arboles marchitos,de los que colgaban alambres de puas y cadenas,y,al igual que en el otro terreno,había una cueva y a un costado de esta estaba la enrredadera de cadenas.

Ahora en lo que Suiseiseki se concentraba era en buscar a Yushiko. Luego de haberla arrojado estaba segura que había caido por este sitio,solo que ahora el problema era que la había perdido de vista. Seguramente esta había aprovechado para escapar mientras no la veía. Lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos la tercera Rozen Maiden era que hubiese caído en uno de los crateres y se hubiera desintegrado,pero eso no era lógico. Seguramente,con el pequeño golpe que le había dado,esta había quedado con las suficientes fuerzas como para evitar ese desastre. Entonces,eso significaba que Yushiko estaba escondida por alguna parte en ese terreno.

Observó cuidadosamente cada sitio en el que su oponente pudiese haberse escondido,pero todos y cada uno estaban vacíos,incluso había comenzado a ver en los crateres. En ese momento,Suiseiseki se encontraba revisando uno de estos cuando una cadena aprisionó su brazo izquierdo.

-¡¡Sueltame,desu,Sueltame,desu!! -ordenaba altaneramente Suiseiseki sacudiendo su brazo insípidamente

-Eres muy idiota...-murmuró Yushiko apareciendo en ese instante en el cielo -Buscar en un lugar tan poco obvio como los crateres. ¡No me hagas reír!...deberías sentirte agradecida,no te arrojé a la lava mientras no me veías,pero,ahora....

-¡Rempika!

Unas tijeras de un tamaño poco normal tomaron por sorpresa a Yushiko. Esta quedó postrada en el tronco marchito de uno de los arboles. Suiseiseki observó detrás suyo mientras se paraba con poco de dificultad debido a la cadena que aún aprisionaba su brazo. Sintió como alguien empezaba a intentar liberarla.

-Lo que dijo Yushiko era verdad... -le dió la razón Souseiseki lanzando la cadena a un lado

-¡Souseiseki!... -exclamó Suiseiseki desilusionada pues esta la había tenido que salvarla nuevamente- Pero...¡¿Como es que te liberaste,desu?!

-Shinku me ayudó...

-¡¡Maldita Shinku,desu!!

-Suiseiseki....

-¿Uh?

-Es mi última advertencia....vete de aquí....vuelve con Shinku y el resto....vuelvan a casa.... -pidió amablemente tomando las manos de su hermana- Por favor...deja que yo me encargue,deja que termine con todo....te hice una promesa,¿recuerdas?

-Souseiseki.... -por un momento empezó a dudar,pensó en hacer lo que Souseiseki había dicho,pero pronto se dió cuenta que si cedía entonces estaría cayendo en su trampa,se apartó fieramente de su gemela y la miró con vista desafiante- ¡¡Claro que no,desu!!

-¡¡Oye!!

-¡¡No dejaré que me manipules para hacer lo que tu quieras,desu!!,¡¡No dejaré que esa muñeca te toque,desu!!,Yo...Yo...¡Yo te voy a proteger,Souseiseki!

-¡¿Ah?!....Suiseiseki....Yo...lo siento...pero,no puedo....

-¡¡Lo haré quieras o no!!,¡¡Suidream!!

Comenzó a atacar a su gemela mientras Yushiko las veía desde distancia. Souseiseki hacía todo lo posible por no quedar atrapada en una de las gigantescas raíces que crecían desmesuradamente del suelo,pero no atacaba. No era su actividad favorita pelear con su hermana,lo detestaba incluso si era verbalmente. Finalmente sus tijeras aparecieron en sus manos,mas tan solo las utilizaba para poder cortar las ás se hubiera atrevido a dañar a Suiseiseki con ellas.

Se elevó en el aire con gran velocidad causando que Suiseiseki le siguiera. Intentaba escapar,perderla de vista,y luego volver aquí a luchar contra Yushiko,pero su gemela le seguía el paso a la misma velocidad.

Dió media vuelta y puso sus tijeras en frente suyo para protegerse. Suiseiseki se lanzó contra ella e intentó atacar,pero su regadera y las tijeras de su hermana chocaron y acto seguido estas cayeron hasta el suelo de arena.

-¡¡Detente de una vez,Suiseiseki!! -le ordenó autoritariamente al momento que esta intentaba atacarla con los puños

-¡No,desu! -se negó golpeando el pecho de su hermana sin que esta se quejara,pues no lo hacía con demasiada fuerza- ¡¡Yo te voy a proteger!!

-¡¡No digas tonterías!!

-Suiseiseki...Souseiseki....tienen un asunto pendiente.... -les recordó Yushiko mientras,detrás de ella,aparecían demas objetos punzantes junto con cadenas

-¡¡Cuidado,Suiseiseki!!

Ambas Rozen Maidens salieron huyendo en direcciones opuestas cada una. Yushiko decidió seguir a Souseiseki,despues de todo a ella era a la que debía eliminar primero. Suiseiseki,por su parte,se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta que la muñeca de Enju había ido tras su gemela. Gruñó un poco y ella tambien fue en esa dirección.

Souseiseki iva lo más rápidoque podía en el aire. Yushiko no paraba de arrojarle objetos punzantes o intentaba capturarla con cadenas. Una cadena la golpeó en la espalda,lo que causó que esta cayera al suelo de arena. Tardó un poco en incoorporarse,lo que le dió tiempo a Yushiko para continuar su ataque. Observó detenidamente como,detrás de su oponente,levitaban miles de cadenas que se dirigieron a ella. Se quedó postrada en el piso consciente que no le sería posible huír,pero nunca llegó a recibir el ataque.

Confundida,levantó la vista para poder ver que la había salvado. Observó aterrada delante suyo.

_**To be Continued....**_

**Waaa!!,demasiado largo,¿no? ò__O Lo siento,mi imaginación voló este día,espero no les moleste leer un poco mas por esta vez. Y ojalá sigan leyendo el fic xD el próximo no se k tan largo me salga,pero estará bueno :p**

_**Notas previas de la autora el día 13 de Febrero antes de la publicación del fic:**_

**Joder. Hace cuanto que no publico. Pero por eso mismo,si alguien sigue leyendo esto,hoy pongo doble publicación,el dieciseis y el dicisiete :D Espero que lo lean,por que ya falta poco para acabar con esto,en serio :p**


	17. Sustitución

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Sustitución**_

_**Ersetzung**_

Observó a su medium durmiendo. No era un buen momento para hacerlo. Tenía que preguntarle algo. Algo que no podía esperar,su destino y el de sus hermanas estaba siendo decidido justamente en este momento,no mas tarde o mañana,el momento decisivo era ahora.

Suspiró y se acercó a la cama de Megu dulcemente al momento que la mecía con delicadeza. Esta empezó a despertar perezosamente,al ver a Suigintou a lado de ella en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y la observó fijamente. No era normal en ella despertarla mientras dormía,siemplemente Suigintou no era de ese tipo.

-¿Quieres algo,angel-san? -preguntó Megu sonriendole calidamente- Me extraña que me despertaras...

-Si -afirmó Suigintou desviandole la vista- Pero...Tengo...que...hacerte una pregunta...¿puedo?...

-Porsupuesto que si

-No es que seas la mas importante a quien quisiera preguntarle...pero necesito una opinión...sea de quien sea...

-Eso ya lo se,no tienes de que preocuparte

-¿Debería ir?

Megu se confundió inmediatamente. Solamente le había preguntado así,a secas,como si ya le hubiera dicho el resto de la historia. Pensó en preguntarle de donde salía esa pregunta,pero no creyó que le fuera a contestar. De inmediato pensó en la forma adecuada de contestarle. Tenía que ser una respuesta correcta aun sin saber de a que se refería. No podía equivocarse,si lo hacía no le sería de ayuda a Suigintou.

Luego de quedarse callada por un par de segundo,su sonrisa volvió a su rostro y de nuevo dirigió su mirada a la Rozen Maiden.

-¿Tu crees que debes ir? -preguntó la mujer acostandose por completo en la cama

-Bueno...no es que de verdad quiera,pero...creo que me necesitan... -contestó Suigintou viendo al piso

Megu sonrió aun mas. _Me necesitan?_...genial,le había dado otra pista para hacer de su respuesta la mejor que Suigintou pudiera recibir en su situación actual. Se cubrió con las sabanas blancas hasta el cuello y miró al techo de la habitación del hospital.

-Entonces creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia... -murmuró Megu cerrando los ojos- creo saber a quienes te refieres...no hay odio en este mundo,es solamente un rencor poco dearrollado hacia uno,pero...el rencor es diferente al odio...Suigintou...

-Entonces...gracias...

Megu se durmió en unos minutos. Suigintou se puso de pie en el borde de la ventana de la habitación,estaba empezando a oscurecer,pero seguro que su medium apenas si se daría cuenta si se iva o no. Y,de cualquier forma,seguro que a ella no le importaría.

Sus alas negras se abrieron y esta empezó a volar por el cielo libremente. Debía encontrar el campo N,lo cual no representaría un reto,ya que lo que intentaba hacer no iva en contra de los planes de Laplace,al contrario,eso le iva de maravilla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sostenía nerviosamente a su hermana para que esta no cayera al piso. Observó con odio a Yushiko que aún continuaba en el aire,su sonrisa dejaba ver pocos de sus dientes,lo cual hacía parecer que disfrutaba de la escena;y así era.

Souseiseki miró preocupada a Suiseiseki. Esta última se recargaba en ella emitiendo ligeros murmullos,la cuarta Rozen Maiden la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie sosteniendola por los brazos.

-Suiseiseki... -la llamó su gemela apartandola un poco de ella para poder verla a la cara- vete de aquí...por favor...yo puedo con esto sola,debes creerme,yo puedo...

-¡NO,desu! -exclamó esta abrazandola fuertemente- ¡No pienso dejarte sola,desu!,Si me voy...si me voy...

-¡Suiseiseki,entiende!

-Otosama... -murmuró desde lo alto Yushiko comenzando a bajar al suelo- Quiere que las elimine...mi Padre quiso que despertara solo con ese proposito...dijo que al fin podía hacerlo,podía despertar. Pero antes...debía hacer algo muy importante para el...y entonces,dejaría que esté junto a el...para siempre...

-¡No seas idiota! -le gritó Souseiseki dandose cuenta que todo eso era mentira- ¡Enju desapareció junto con Barasuishou,el ya no está aquí!...abre los ojos...de una vez por todas...

-¡Mentira!,¡El me dijo que intentarían hacerme creer eso,el dijo que todas ustedes mentían!,¡Mentirosas!

Una tormenta de arena se formó al instante. Souseiseki sostenía a su hermana con un brazo y con el otro sujetaba fuertemente su sombrero para que no fuera a salir volando. Mas tarde se enteró que,además de arena,tambien volaban todos los objetos punzantes que no se aferraban a ningún objeto o al suelo.

Pensó en correr para poner a salvo a su hermana,pero enseguida se percato que eso sería un suicidio,con todos esos objetos punzantes y la fuerza de las corrientes de aire no lograría nisiquiera elevarse en el aire sin que antes una espada se enterrara en su espalda.

-Yo...¡Las destruiré!

Exclamó la muñeca "perfecta" yendose contra Suiseiseki y Souseiseki con su espada. Souseiseki invocó a Rempika que apareció en su mano derecha,pero ahora ella estaba en desventaja debido a que solo podría atacar desde ahí. No podía dejar sola a su gemela.

Yushiko se le lanzó ferozmente y casi logró cortar su rostro,pero las tijeras de la Rozen Maiden se lo impidieron. Souseiseki hacía todo lo posible por que esa espada no la tocara,pero en cualquier momento eso le sería imposible. Yushiko desapareció repentinamente,y la muñeca empezó a buscarla con la mirada. Finalmente esta apareció detrás suyo desprevenidamente y sin darle tiempo de nada. La punta de la espada de Yushiko se dirigía salvajemente a la espalda de Souseiseki quien no tenía como protegerse.

Un bastón se metió en el camino de la espada. La cuarta Rozen Maiden lo reconoció enseguida. Era un bastón rosado,con un moño color carmesí atado a este,pero no tardó en desatarse luego de que se golpeara con la espada. La muñeca de Enju salió volando en un intento de alejarse del resto,pero unas enrredaderas de fresas se lo impidieron al sujetarla firmemente de los brazos y piernas.

Souseiseki vió aparecer detrás suyo a sus tres hermanas;Shinku,Kanaria y Hinaichigo. Sonrió al verlas,pues eso significaba que habían logrado acabar con el resto de las muñecas incompletas.

-Veo que están bien -reafirmó Souseiseki

-¡Claro que si,kazzira! -exclamó Kanaria ponendo sus manos sobre su cintura- ¡Ninguna muñeca es mas fuerte que Kanaria,kazzira,despues de todo yo soy la mejor de las Rozen Maidens,kazzira,ellas no significan ningún reto para mi,kazzira!

-Veo que Yushiko ha podido con Suiseiseki -comentó Shinku acercandose a la tercera Rozen Maiden

-¡Claro que no,desu! -mintió Suiseiseki mientras su gemela la dejaba en el cesped marchito

-Ya está bien,Suiseiseki... -dijo Souseiseki inclinandose en frente de ella- Shinku...iré a vencer a Yushiko,debo hacerlo ahora,es mi deber...por favor,quiero que cuides de Suiseiseki...

-Souseiseki -la llamó Shinku seriamente- nisiquiera tu misma sabes lo que debes hacer...**será mejor que pongas tus prioridades en orden cuanto antes o si no,pagarás las consecuencias por tu error**...

-Shinku...

-Mientras tanto...Hinaichigo,Kanaria y yo nos encargaremos...

Shinku se elevó en el aire mientras Kanaria temerosamente empezaba a tocar una molesta melodía con su violín acercandose al terreno. Souseiseki observó a su hermana tendida en el piso. Parecía que ya se había recuperado pues ahora se estaba sentando sin dificultad alguna.

Apretó los dientes. No quería que su hermana siguiera peleando,pero por lo visto sus palabras no le harían entender en absoluto. Se puso de pie y se preparó para volver a luchar enterrando la punta de las tijeras en el suelo de arena.

-Quedate aquí... -le ordenó Souseiseki a su hermana sin siquiera mirarla a la cara

-¡Souseiseki!... -le reclamó Suiseiseki levantandose pero entonces Souseiseki ya se había ido

Es raro,esta vez no le había insistido,simplemente le había dado una orden sin exaltarse en lo mas minimo y había salido volando a continuar peleando.

Yushiko ya se había liberado de las enrredaderas con fresas que le habían aprisionado,pero Hinaichigo continuaba intentando atacarla al igual que Shinku. Pronto Souseiseki tambien se les unió,pero al parecer nisiquiera entre las tres podían vencer a Yushiko. Claro,ahora le costaba un poco mas esquivar y atacar a la muñeca de Enju,pero era una desventaja minima. Cualquiera hubiera podido decir que la lucha era justa. Suiseiseki las observaba desde el piso.

Su gemela atacaba con sus tijeras intentando cortar el cuerpo de Yushiko,pero lo único que conseguía cortar era el aire. Los movimientos de esta eran veloces y sobrenaturales,incluso a Shinku se le hacía dificil seguirla o atacarla. Una cadena se dirigió al brazo de la Rozen Maiden y lo aprisionó en seguida,una segunda cadena tambien la atacó hacia su otro brazo dejandola indefensa. Souseiseki y Hinaichigo trataron de ayudarla,pero una tormenta de arena que se desató de la nada les impidió llegar hasta su hermana. La muñeca "perfecta" se dirigió amenazantemente a la Rozen Maiden atrapada con su espada por en frente con toda la intención de acabar con ella.

Shinku hacía todo lo posible por liberarse,pero cualquier intento era cuando parecía que la espada atravezaría su cuerpo algo cortó las cadenas y la liberó. La muñeca del vestido rojo se alejó apenas fue libre esquivando así la espada de la muñeca. La tormenta de arena se detuvo en el acto. Shinku respiró muy agitadamente dandose cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir. Al principio creyó que Souseiseki o Hinaichigo había sido la que la había salvado,pero al darse cuenta que estas apenas se encontraban tratando de recuperar la vista debido a la arena supo que no habían sido ellas.

Su vista se quedó en un lugar fijo en el cielo. Ahí estaba _ella. _Un "ángel" de alas negras y una mirada fría que parecía capaz de penetrar cualquier objeto o ser viviente.

-¡Suigintou! -exclamó Shinku impactada ante la aparición de la menos esperada de sus hermanas- Tu...

-Suigintou... -susurró desde el suelo Suiseiseki- pero que...

-¿Que estás haciendo tu aquí? -preguntó Souseiseki apuntandola con sus tijeras- Acaso...tu...

-¡Cierren la boca! -ordenó Suigintou desviando la mirada- ¡Y agradezcan que he venido a ayudarlas!

-¿Tu?,¿ayudarnos?

-¡Eso es una mentira,desu! -gritó la tercera Rozen Maiden recordando con amargura lo que Suigintou le había hecho a su hermana unos meses atrás

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! -gritó Kanaria desde el suelo de arena- ¡Suigintou ha venido a reanudar el Alice Game,kazzira!

-¿Suigintou nos va a ayudar,nano? -preguntó inocentemente Hinaichigo

-¿Por que? -la interrogó Shinku sin bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo- ¡¿Que haría que quisieras ayudarnos?!

-¡No es nada especial...! -se defendió enseguida la primera Rozen Maiden- Es solo que no quiero que otra impostora como Barasuishou se meta en el Alice Game...

Shinku la observó extrañamente por escasos segundos. Volteó a ver a sus dos hermanas en el aire,especialmente a Souseiseki. Ya no la estaba amenazando con sus tijeras,ahora se encontraba con la guardia abajo,lo cual tranquilizó a su hermana menor. Suspiró aliviada de por fin poder confiar en Suigintou una vez mas tal como lo había hecho hace toda varias eras cuando ambas se conocieron.

-Ya veo...-comentó Shinku sonriendo brevemente-si es así,supongo que es comprensible

-¿De verdad le van a creer eso,desu...?-murmuró Suiseiseki enojada

-Apenas acabe con esta basura no quiero que me vuelvan a dirigír la palabra,¿entendido?-les dijo Suigintou a sus hermanas

-Y así,seis de las heroínas se han reunido en el campo de batalla,donde el destino de todas se decidirá en un momento-comentó Laplace apareciendo en medio de Yushiko y las Rozen Maidens-Entonces...que comienze el espectaculo de hoy...Rozen Maidens...Yushiko...

-Entonces tu tambien estabas involucrado en todo esto,¿eh?...Laplace...

-Aclara tus dudas en el desarrollo de la pelea...Suigintou...a menos que alguna tenga alguna objeción para que el combate no se reanude...

-Por mi parte no hay problema...

-Pienso igual-respondió Shinku sonriendo

-Bueno,yo...-murmuró Kanaria buscando una excusa para librarse de la pelea pero se dió cuenta que eso la haría parecer una cobarde-¡N-no pasa nada,kazzira!

-¡Que siga,que siga,nano!-declaró alegremente Hinaichigo

-Que nuestra pelea siga,Laplace-dijo Yushiko sonriendo mientras abría los ojos grandemente

-Si...-contestó secamente Souseiseki sin quitar la vista de encima de la muñeca de Enju

Suiseiseki gritó que ella no estaba deacuerdo,pero este último comentario no fue escuchado ya que para entonces el combate se había reanudado y el ruido de armas chocando entre si y el de las númerosas tormentas de arena en el lugar hicieron inaudibles sus palabras ante los oídos del resto.

Suigintou trataba de enterrar sus plumas negras en el cuerpo de su rival,pero la espada de esta contrarrestaban con ellas. Kanaria seguía tocando esa horrible melodía que solo lograba sacar de quisio a todos. Souseiseki atacaba devastadoramente al cuerpo de Yushiko con sus tijeras,pero estas nunca llegaban al objetivo. Shinku,por su parte,intentaba otro acercamiento desde lejos disparando sus petalos de rosa que la muñeca esquivaba agilmente. Hinaichigo insistía en capturarla con ayuda de sus enrredaderas de fresas pero ninguna de estas daba en el blanco.

A Yushiko le empezaba a costar un tanto esquivar y al mismo tiempo atacar a las Rozen Maidens,pero hacía lo que podía,y desgraciadamente parecía que estaba al nivel de todas y cada una de ellas. Finalmente un disparo de los petalos de rosas de Shinku logró darle en la cara lo que la mandó directo al suelo. La nube de arena que se formó debido a su caída le dió tiempo para ocultarse. Por un momento las Rozen Maidens no la vieron por ningún lado,pero al poco rato la identificaron nuevamente volando el cielo.

Las alas de Suigintou se convirtieron en esos ferocez monstruos color negro parecidos a dos dragones gemelos que fueron justamente hacia Yushiko. La muñeca "perfecta" fue lanzada por estos hasta las ramas marchitas de un árbol. Antes que pudiera recibir un segundo ataque,la muñeca salió volando. Souseiseki la observó desafiantemente. Ya era demasiado,no podía aceptar la idea de que Yushiko fuera tan poderosa. De vencerla dependía que ella y Hinaichigo recuperaran sus Rosas Misticas,aparte que había un segundo motivo para tener que derrotarla.

Se elevó en el aire siempre con sus tijeras delante suyo dispuesta a atravezar el torso de Yushiko. Apenas estaba a escasos metros de la muñeca cuando sintió como alrededor de ocho cadenas le sujetaban brazos y piernas. Pronto mas cadenas aparecieron por su cuerpo tomandola con mas fuerza ahora por la cintura y el cuello.

Aún asi no le hacían mucho daño. Las cadenas no estaban lo suficientemente apretadas para causarle dolor o no dejarla respirar. Pero enseguida se alarmó cuando Yushiko puso sus sucias manos sobre su sombrero y se lo quitó de la cabeza. Quiso golpearla pero las cadenas sujetaban fijamente sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo,por lo que solamente pudo verla con desprecio. Shinku y el resto observaron desde distancia sin atreverse a acercarse pues temían que Yushiko hiciera algún movimiento sucio hacia Souseiseki.

-Devuelveme el sombrero,Yushiko -ordenó Souseiseki tratando de no exaltarse

-Lo recibiste de tu Padre,¿cierto? -dedujo Yushiko pasando su espada por el borde del sombrero sin cortarlo ni un poco- ¿Ves este collar? -le mostró el collar con la letra _E _como dije- Otosama me lo dió...por que soy perfecta...

-No me importa que seas perfecta...lo que quiero es el sombrero...

-¿Que tan mal te pondrías si lo destrozara?

-Tan solo atrevete...

-Entonces...

-¡Suelta el sombrero,Yushiko!

La voz de Shinku la hizo detenerse. Ella no entendía por que intervenía en algo que no debería importarle en lo mas minimo,pero en cambio Souseiseki sabía por que lo hacía. Sus recuerdos la llevaron hasta la era en que ella y Shinku habían conocido a Suigintou.

_Un sombrero lleno de trucos._

_Un sombrero que recibí de mi Padre._

_¿Esta es la única señal de afecto que tienes de mi Padre? Siendo abrazada...siendo cuidada...¿Amas a mi padre? Romperé esa ilusión amor de mi Padre...El verdadero Amor de mi Padre...¡Es mio!_

_¡Esto era de mi Padre...!¡Me lo dió mi Padre...!¡¿Por que?!,¡¿Por que?!_

-¿Por que te metes...Shinku?-preguntó Yushiko girando el sombrero entre sus manos-Esto no es...

-¡He dicho que lo sueltes!

-Shinku...-bisbisó Suigintou al recordar todo lo ocurrido

-¡Hollie!

El espiritu artificial de Shinku se lanzó contra Yushiko pero esta lo esquivo. Esta vez Shinku fue directamente,mas sin embargo igualmente no pudo detenerla. Una tormenta de arena se formó en ese instante y la alejó junto con sus hermanas de Souseiseki y Yushiko.

La muñeca sonrió mientras volvía la vista hacia la cuarta Rozen Maiden.

-¿Realmente quieres esto? -preguntó burlonamente dando vueltas al sombrero- Oh...si tan solo me dejaras arreglarlo un poco...modificarlo...¡rediseñarlo!

-¡Sueltalo!-le ordenó Souseiseki moviendose bruscamente

-¡Eeehh,Yushiko!-exclamó una voz desde el suelo-¡Tu Padre es un idiota!

-¡¿Ah?!...pero...quien...

Yushiko dirigió su vista al se hallaba justo debajo de ella. Gritaba con toda su fuerza cosas repugnantes sobre el padre de Yushiko que solo la hacían enfadar. Lo cual era perfecto para distraerla de romper el sombrero o hacerle daño a Souseiseki.

-¡Si,desu!,¡Tu y tu Padre son basura,desu!-reclamó Suiseiseki fuertemente al momento que la tormenta de arena empezaba a disminuir

-¡Callate!...Tu...Tu...no sabes nada...-le replicó Yushiko dejando caer el sombrero de Souseiseki al suelo

-¡Si,si!,¡Los dos son idiotas,desu!

-Suiseiseki...no...-murmuró Souseiseki con dificultad pues las cadenas empezaban a apretarla demasiado-No la provoques...Suiseiseki...

-¡Tu Padre creó una basura,desu!,¡Pero supongo que es algo comprensible,desu,el tambien es basura,desu!

-¡Callateeeee!

Las cadenas lanzaron sin ningún cuidado a Souseiseki hasta el suelo. Por un momento no intentó incoorporarse,pero,al hacerlo,observó con terror como Yushiko iva directamente hacia su gemela. Detrás de ella la seguían cadenas y alambres de puas.

Vió como su hermana intentó correr,pero al dar el primer paso las cadenas y los alambres de puas se enrredaron en su cuerpo capturandola justo como lo habían hecho las cadenas hace un momento con Souseiseki. Corrió para intentar ayudar a su hermana que ahora corría peligro. Sus pasos eran torpes y nerviosos,pero para nada veloces,aparte que perdió un poco de tiempo al agacharse para recoger su sombrero. Finalmente se elevó en el aire y comenzó a volar hasta Yushiko y Suiseiseki que tambien lo hacían,solo que con una mayor velocidad.

-Vuelve a decir que mi Padre es basura... -murmuró Yushiko mientras se desataban los mas feroces remolinos de arena jamas vistos- y lo lamentarás...

-El es...

-¡Suiseiseki!

-¡BASURA!

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en todo el bullisio que ahí se presentaba. Souseiseki observó petrificada lo que acababa de suceder ante sus ojos sin previo aviso. Shinku se aterró de inmediato al punto que se dejó caer al piso de rodillas. Kanaria y Hinaichigo vieron horrorisadas el acto tan cruel que había hecho Yushiko con Suiseiseki.

Pero,entre todas,Suigintou era la mas tranquila. No se había inmutado un poco. Ya lo veía venir,incluso ella hubiera hecho eso si alguien se hubiese atrevido a ofender a su Padre. Souseiseki no quitó los ojos de encima del cuerpo de su gemela. Había precensiado como Yushiko había desprendido la pierna derecha de su hermana desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Nuevamente el dolor ardiente en su pecho volvió ocasionando que esta aferrara sus dedos a el.

-Tu...Tu... -murmuró secamente Souseiseki arqueando las cejas con una rabia incontenible- ¡Tu...!

El ardor aumentó en gran medida,y con ello su odio. Laplace veía el espectaculo agradablemente.

_**To be Continued...**_


	18. Furia

**Pues sean bienvenidos al penultimo capitulo de este fic,finalmente llega a su fin despues de n buen tiempo,¿eh? xD Ok,espero que lo hayan disfrutado,que les haya gustado y no me busquen para decir lo horrible que está,conformense con decirmelo por review :D deacuerdo,les dejo el decimo octavo capitulo.**

**Zyar:les dejamos ¬¬**

**Está bien,si ¬¬ les dejamos**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Furia**_

_**Fury**_

Su sombrero salió volando por el aire mientras se formaban enormes remolinos de arena que intentaban detenerla. Yushiko se alarmó tanto que perdió el control de las cadenas y los alambres de puas con los que retenía a Suiseiseki. Esta cayó al piso semi-inconsciente. Souseiseki no se movió un centimetro para atraparla. Tenía la vista fija en su oponente,mas que nunca quería acabar con esa maldita muñeca que lo único que les había brindado a ella y a sus hermanas eran problemas. Un problema tras otro.

El ardor en su pecho parecía darle fuerzas para ir tras Yushiko,pues entre mas crecía este,Souseiseki atacaba con mayor poder. Sus tijeras lograron arrebatarle bruscamente la espada de las manos lo cual la dejó indefensa sin contar sus poderes. Un par de cadenas intentaron sujetar a la Rozen Maiden pero esta vez su par de tijeras las cortaron como si fueran una planta.

Pronto ambas se perdieron de vista de el resto de las Rozen Maidens,pero aún así los remolinos gigantescos de arena no desaparecieron en lo absoluto;al contrario,estos se hicieron mas grandes a cada segundo. Shinku enseguida se percató que Suiseiseki continuaba tendida en el piso,se acercó a ella de manera nerviosa al tener que verla en ese estado.

Su ropa se había rasgado junto con su piel que ahora contaba con miles de cortadas producidas por los alambres de puas que hace unos minutos se habían enrredado en su cuerpo de manera salvaje. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver el lugar donde había estado antes su pierna. Dificultosamente ayudó a su hermana a levantarse y se pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para que se apoyara en ella.

.¡¡Suiseiseki!!,¡¿Te encuentras bien?! -gritó Shinku para poder ser escuchada entre todo ese desastre

-Souseiseki.... -musitó debilmente Suiseiseki con los ojos entre cerrados

Shinku no insistió en aticular palabra con su hermana. Le sorprendía que,en su situación actual,ella se preocupara mas por su gemela que por el hecho de haber perdido una pierna. Con un poco de esfuerzo,la quinta Rozen Maiden logró que Suiseiseki caminara junto con ella para ambas encontrar una manera de salir de ahí,aunque fuera sin Souseiseki. En ese estado su hermana mayor no podría quejarse.

Suigintou aún seguía en el cielo,le estaba costando un poco mantenerse ahí arriba,pero bajo sus pies estaban sus hermanas. No quería verles la cara en ese momento,así que decidía quedarse ahí aún en esas condiciones climaticas mientras veía a lo lejos como Yushiko y Souseiseki proseguían con su lucha a muerte;poco a poco estas se fueron alejando hasta perderse de la vista de la Rozen Maiden Nº 1.

En tanto,un poco alejadas del resto,Souseiseki y Yushiko continuaban peleando igual a igual con ese conejo vigilandolas. Las tijeras de Souseiseki golpearon el rostro de su oponente,pero no fue una parte afilada la que la golpeó,por lo que solo pudo hacerle una ligera cortada. Parecía que Yushiko perdía velocidad y ventaja a medida que el combate se desarrollaba. Souseiseki aprovechaba esa desventaja con mucha eficazia pues ahora si que conseguía entrar en contacto con la muñeca.

Estaba a punto de clavar sus tijeras en el pecho de Yushiko cuando una cadena se metió en su camino;se separó de inmediato temiendo que de nuevo la aprisionara,si lograba hacerlo una segunda vez sería su fin sin duda. Nuevamente intentó acercarse para continuar con su objetivo de enterrar sus filosas tijeras en alguna parte del cuerpo de Yushiko,pero el panorama que desaparecía debajo de sus pies la hizo detenerse para contemplar aquello un rato por lo misterioso que era.

-Pero...que... -murmuró Souseiseki cerrando un par de vecez los ojos para comprobar que su vista no la engañaba- ¿Por que...?Todo está....desapareciendo....¡¡¿Que está ocurriendo,Laplace?!!

-Finalmente el desenlace de esta pelea está llegando. Este escenario ha sido creado especialmente para ese asunto,pero ahora que finalmente está a punto de concluir se irá desvaneciendo....solo la vencedora logrará salir,mientras la otra quedará atrapada en este campo N lleno de oscuridad por la eternidad -explicó Laplace sabiamente

-¡¡Souseiseki!! -exclamó Yushiko pateandola con lo que logró mandarla hasta el tronco de un árbol-¡¡Voy a vencerteee!!

Una cadena se dirigió agresivamente a Souseiseki,pero esta la esquivó sin problema alguno. Al incoorporarse siguió tratando de atravezar el cuerpo de Yushiko con su arma,pero todo intento era casi inutil.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba junto con ella con paso apresurado pues ya se había dado cuenta que todo comenzaba a desaparecer. Desde el aire Suigintou las seguía mientras Hinaichigo y Kanaria lo hacían desde abajo junto con ambas. No era nada fácil tener que cargar con Suiseiseki en las condiciones en que se hallaba. Aparte que a esta no le resultaba nada sencillo mantenerse en pie y mucho menos caminar debido a lo recientemente ocurrido,se encontraba muy deprimida para hacerlo,y estaba punto de quedar inconsciente.

La primera Rozen Maiden dejó su vista clavada en uno de los tantos remolinos de arena que alcanzaba a divisar. Se detuvo en seco sin niguna razón aparente,pero Shinku se dió cuenta de esto y enseguida trató de apresurarla.

-¡¡Suigintou!! -la llamó su hermana menor desde el suelo-¡Ven aquí,debemos salír!

-¡Tu vete! -le gritó Suigintou volando hacia los remolinos de arena

-¡¡Pero...!!

-¡¡S-Shinku,date prisa,kazzira!! -la apresuró Kanaria tomandola por la muñeca

La quinta Rozen Maiden se dejó llevar sin oponerse. A fin de cuentas era Suigintou,estaría bien supuso. Pero la que si le preocupaba era Souseiseki. ¿Ganaría la batalla?. Mas sin embargo no quiso pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta que solo tenía dos posibles.

Mientras,en otro lugar del mismo escenario,Souseiseki seguía batiendose en duelo contra Yushiko. Ya estaba exhausta pero debía continuar. Observó como Yushiko se acercaba a ella rápidamente con una lanza en mano,uno de los tantos objetos punzantes que siempre la seguían. En su situación hubiera sido comprensible salír huyendo y ocultarse mientras recuperaba el aliento,pero en lugar de eso decidió quedarse a resistir el ataque con ayuda de sus tijeras.

Ambas armas quedaron pegadas una con la otra. Niguna de ellas cedía ante la fuerza de la otra,por mas que esta fuera. Ni Souseiseki ni Yushiko podían hacer nada mas. Pero,al fin,luego de un par de minutos,una de las armas cedió,y la otra se enterró de forma agresiva en el cuerpo de una de las muñecas.

-Pero...como...¿por que...? -pudo articular la muñeca dañada

-No digas nada... -ordenó suavemente **Souseiseki **retirando las tijeras del interior del cuerpo de Yushiko

El sombrero de Souseiseki volvió en ese momento a su mano izquierda mientras sus tijeras desaparecían de su otra mano. Observó como el cuerpo de Yushiko caía al vacío del campo N;finalmente todo había terminando. Buscó por los alrededores a Laplace para poder volver,pero no lo encontró por ningún lado,se puso algo nerviosa.

Shinku continuaba ayudando a caminar a Suiseiseki,ahora con ayuda de Kanaria pues su hermana había quedado inconsciente. Un campo N se había abierto en el suelo justo a lado de un árbol que les serviría para escapar;el único problema era que Souseiseki no había vuelto.

Kanaria se metió al campo N enseguida junto con Suiseiseki,seguida por Hinaichigo,pero Shinku se había quedado plantada ahí.

-¡¡¡Shinkuu!!! -la llamó agresivamente la Rozen Maiden Nº 2- ¡¡Metete al campo N,kazzira,y ya vamonos,kazzira!!

-Pero...Souseiseki...

-¡Vamonos,kazzira!

La Rozen Maiden Nº 5 obedeció de manera pacifica queriendo pensar que su hermana estaría bien y pronto volvería. Atravezó el campo N de de mala gana mientras no dejaba de ver hacia la dirección por donde Souseiseki se había ido.

Las tres Rozen Maidens despiertas y la que se encontraba inconsciente entraron por el espejo a la casa de los de forma agitada al haber sido capaces de escapar de todo ese desastre,pero el destino que había tenido Souseiseki aún no era claro.

El resplandor en el espejo aún no desaparecía,seguía ahí,sin ausentarse,lo que aún daba un rayo de esperanza a las hermanas.

-¡Souseiseki! -la llamó Shinku poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal al momento que el resplandor desaparecía- ¡¡Souseiseki!!

Nuevamente el resplandor volvió y por el espejo entraron Suigintou y Souseiseki como si hubieran sido escupidas por este. Ambas cayeron al piso de la habitación de forma brusca ocasionandoles una pequeña conmocion en la cabeza a cada una.

Souseiseki se puso de pie lentamente mientras se tocaba el lugar en el que se había golpeado al caer;Suigintou seguía tirada en el piso.

-¡Souseiseki,Suigintou! -exclamó Shinku sonriendo- me alegro...que hayan podido salír de ahí...las dos...

-¿Suiseiseki como está? -preguntó Souseiseki poniendose en cuclillas a lado de su gemela

-Souseiseki...su pierna...

-Lo sé....no he podido recuperarla....por mi culpa,ahora Suiseiseki....

-¡Dejen de lloriquear! -se molestó Suigintou poniendose de pie de forma elegante- Tomen...-dijo extendiendo el brazo en el que sujetaba la pierna de Suiseiseki -la encontré y decidí traerla conmigo...no es que les haya hecho un favor...

-Suigintou...tu... -murmuró Shinku sonriendole calidamente

-Suigintou...yo....gracias... -logró articular brevemente Souseiseki tomando la pierna de su gemela

-¡¡¿Quien anda ahí?!! -preguntó una voz. Por la puerta entraron Jun y Nori- ¡Hasta que al fin han vuelto...!,¿Ah?....¿Suigintou...?

-¡¡Ara,Ara!!,¡¡Es Suigintou-chan!! -comentó Nori sonriendole alegremente

-¿Como puedes llamarla Suigintou-chan?

-Me voy...Shinku...Souseiseki....-dijo Suigintou volviendo a atravezar el espejo

Jun se adentró a la habitación mas para poder ver a las Rozen Maidens mejor. Pero al ver a Suiseiseki sin su pierna hizo que este se pretificara.

-Pero...Suiseiseki...¡¿que es lo que ha pasado?! -preguntó Jun cargando con cuidado a la muñeca en sus brazos- ¡¡Suiseiseki!!

-Tranquilo...Jun-kun....ella ya está bien.... -comentó Souseiseki sonriendo al ver cuan preocupado estaba Jun por su gemela

-Pero....su pierna...ella...

-No hay de que preocuparse...estará bien....con un señor como tu,que siempre pueda volver a repararla... -dijo la Rozen Maiden ofreciendole la pierna de Suiseiseki a Jun

-Yo...Yo....claro que si...lo haré....

_**To be Continued....**_

**: ) Ok,en el próximo capitulo este fic terminará xD espero les haya gustado,como ya dije al comienzo de este capitulo,me voy :p**

**Zyar:¡¡¡ADIOOSS!! ^____^**

**Zide:¡¡¡BYE!!! =___O**


	19. Disculpa

**Finalmente llegamos al final del fic :D lo escribí con toda la imaginación que pude,desde hace días que lo planeaba en mi cabeza :p entonces les compartiré la maravillosidad de este final !!! ^^ deacuerdo,no es tan bueno....**

**Zyar:en eso tiene razón ¬_¬**

**Zide:no abras tu boca si no es para ofrecerme un pedazo de pizza o una coca-cola o_O**

**¡Dejen de pensar en eso!,¡¡Es mi momento;ha llegado el final de mi fic!!Se los dejo :D**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Disculpa**_

_**Entschuldigung**_

-¡¡Neeehh,Suiseiseki!! -la llamaba con voz melosa e irritante Hinaichigo sentada a lado de ella

-Dejala,Hinaichigo...-le ordenó Shinku sentada en el borde de la cama

-¡¡Pero,pero...!!,¡¡Si no despierta ya,se perderá el Detective Kunkun,nanoo!!

-¡¡¿QUE?!!,¡Pero...se supone que a esta hora no pasan Kunkun...!,¡C-cuando cambiaron de programación!

Shinku se desesperó enseguida mientras Hinaichigo trataba de calmarla diciendole que todo había sido una pequeña mentira para que Suiseiseki despertara. La muñeca de vestido rojo se enojó enseguida con su hermana menor,pero al ver entrar a Souseiseki por la puerta hizo que dejaran el escandalo que habían armado.

Su hermana mayor caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba a lado de esta. Suspiró un poco al ver que su gemela seguía sin despertar. Llevaba horas así. La vió detenidamente;ella se revolvía insípidamente entre las sabanas de la cama de Jun. Su vestido estaba afuera en el tendedero,luego su medium se encargaría de arreglarlo ya que se encontraba un poco rasgado.

Le acarició un poco el cabello y sonrió brevemente al sentir como una mano tomaba la suya. Un bostezo pequeño de su hermana la hizo sonreír aún mas. Al menos eso quería decír que comenzaba a y Nori entraron por la puerta,esta última cargaba una bandeja con una taza de té encima.

En ese momento,Suiseiseki abrió los ojos de forma cansada. Pero no se levantó.

-¡Ah!,¡Suiseiseki-chan ya despertó!-afirmó Nori dejando la bandeja en el escritorio de Jun

-Nori...Jun-kun....-murmuró Souseiseki girandose un poco para verlos pero sin soltar la mano de Suiseiseki

-Souseiseki...-dijo suavemente Suiseiseki sentandose en la cama

-¿Ah?....Hola...Suiseiseki...¿Ya estás...?

-¡¡Souseiseki,no sabes cuan feliz estoy que no te haya pasado nada,desu!!-exclamó Suiseiseki abrazando fuertemente a Souseiseki-...¿L-lograste vencer a Yushiko?...¡¿Tu y Hinaichigo ya pueden conservar sus Rosas Misticas,desu?!

-Si

-Q-que bien...desu...

Suiseiseki sonrió y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Unos segundos después volvió a sentarse en esta. Parecía haber recordado o descubierto algo. Se quedó viendo a las cobijas por un rato,nadie le decía nada,estaban confundidos con su reacción. Se había quedado callada repentinamente sin niguna razón aparente.

Souseiseki se le acercó un poco pero Shinku la detuvo. Sospechaba saber lo que le ocurría a su hermana.

-Mi pierna...¡No está....!-exclamó Suiseiseki mostrando una expresión aterrada en su rostro al levantar la cobija-¡¡P-pero..!!..¿Por que...?

-Ah...ah...esto...Suiseiseki...tu pierna...-intentó explicarle Souseiseki pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo-verás...tu pierna...pues...

-La perdiste hace unas horas-terminó Shinku sonriendole como si eso fuera una buena noticia

-¡Shinku!

-La...¿perdí...?....pero..¿Como fue que...?...

-Suiseiseki....-trató de tranquilizarla Souseiseki poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó Shinku extrañada

-¡¡No,claro que no,desu!!,¡¡¿En que momento perdí yo la pierna,desu?!!...eso...eso no tiene sentido...

-Suiseiseki...no te preocupes...Jun-kun...-intentó explicarle Souseiseki pero esta no la dejó

-¡¡¡¿Jun que?!!!,¡¡¿El no sirve de nada en este momento,desu?!!,¡¡Mi pierna está perdida en ese campo N,desu,nunca la recuperaré,desu!!,¡¡Ya no tengo pierna,desu!!

-¡¡Ya bastaaaa!!-exclamó Jun desesperado por el ruido que ahí había-¡¡Yo arreglaré tu pierna,muñeca loca!!

-¿T...Tu...?....Jun...¡¡chibi!!

-¡¡¿Que?!!-se enfureció este gruñendo a mas no poder-¡¡Al menos muestrame algo de respeto,maldita muñeca del demonio,luego que voy a reparar tu pierna,muñeca loca....!!-no pudo acabar pues una de las coletas de Shinku le dió una bofetada-¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?!

-No hagas tanto ruido,Jun....vaya,pero que sirviente mas molesto eres...

-¡Ah!,¡Lo había olvidado!-exclamó Nori riendo un poco-Hina-chan,Shinku-chan,a las siete van a pasar un especial de TV de Kunkun ya que el programa cumple tres años,y pensé que ustedes....

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamó Shinku bajando precipitadamente de la cama-¡¡¿P-por que no me lo habías dicho?!!,¡¿Por que fuiste tan egoísta?,ahora Kunkun jamás me perdonará!,¡¡Ya voy Kunkun,aguarda por mí!!

-¡¡Pasan Kunkun por televisón,nanoo!!-se alegró Hinaichigo yendo a la estancia junto con su hermana mayor

-Jeje...creo que yo tambien las a compañaré,vengan cuando puedan,Suiseiseki-chan,Souseiseki-chan...-dijo Nori saliendo de la habitación

-¿Por que todos se ponen así por un programa de ficción...?-se preguntó Jun saliendo detrás de Nori

En el cuarto solamente quedaron Suiseiseki y Souseiseki. Esta última vió como todos salían emocionados por el programa,sonrió un poco y nuevamente se giró para volver a contemplar a su hermana. La muñeca,al ver que de nueva cuenta la vista de su hermana se había dirigido a ella,se cubrió las piernas con la cobija. Souseiseki la vió extrañada.

Por un minuto ambas se quedaron calladas. En silencio. Un silencio incómodo que no ayudaba en nada a las dos Rozen Maiden para poderse darse a entender. Souseiseki no lograba articular palabra por mas que quisiera. Temía decir algo indebido que solo empeorará la situación en la que ella y su gemela se encontraban ahora.

-¿No quieres que te vea sin ella...?-pudo decir al fin Souseiseki bajando la vista hasta la pierna de su hermana-Suiseiseki....

-Esto...yo...ya no puedo verte mas a la cara,desu...-contestó esta observando la ventana

-Suiseiseki...-cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro al recordar como su gemela había perdido la pierna-La que no debería poder mirarte a la cara...soy yo...Suiseiseki...

-Souseiseki...-murmuró Suiseiseki viendo a su gemela de reojo

-Lo siento...Suiseiseki...-dijo posando su mano en la parte de la pierna que aún conservaba su hermana-Has perdido algo que recibiste de nuestro Padre por culpa mía...y todo por...por...por salvar algo mío...-su mirada se nubló un poco mientras su hermana finalmente se volteaba para verla-Mi sombrero...¿por que tenías que preocuparte tanto por mí...?Ahora tu...

-N-no es para tanto,desu...-finjió Suiseiseki levantandole el rostro para que la viera a la cara-¡Ademas,¿n-no has dicho que tiene arreglo,desu?!

-¿Por que...?-preguntó a media voz sujetando con fuerza las manos de su gemela-¿Por que no te enojas conmigo...?¡¿Por que no te enojas y me dices que por mi culpa perdiste la pierna...?!¿Por que...eres tan buena conmigo...?¿Por que...?

-Por que eres mi hermana menor....-respondió en forma tierna pasando su dedo pulgar por el parpado inferior de su hermana viendo que sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer-Y-y....esto...no ha sido culpa tuya...el que yo perdiera la pierna...tu no has estado para nada involucrada en ello...yo te protegí por voluntad propia y....yo soy la que lo siento....¿yo te protegí por voluntad propia,verdad?

-¿Aún lo recuerdas...?

-No era que lo hubiese olvidado,desu....no me dí cuenta en el preciso momento en que la perdí,desu,así que...cuando desperté creí que eso nunca había pasado...

-Entonces...tu....¿me disculpas?

-No se que debería disculparte, si escuchar eso te hace feliz entonces la respuesta es si, que te disculpo,desu,Souseiseki.

Ambas muñecas se quedaron viendo a los ojos mientras en la cara de Souseiseki se formaba una sonrisa tímida pero la acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza,esta la imitó.Nuevamente se separaron. La cuarta Rozen Maiden secó las lagrimas que al final había logrado contener pero había quedado en sus ojos.

Le sonrió amablemente a su hermana acariciando minuciosamente su ó como el volúmen de la televisión subía en gran medida hasta llegar a ser audible claramente por sus oídos.

-_¡El más grande detective del mundo,Kunkun...!_

-¿Quieres bajar a ver el especial?-preguntó Souseiseki a su gemela extendiendole un sueter bastante holgado para que se vistiera

-Si,desu-aceptó poniendose el sueter rápidamente

Souseiseki bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y tomó en brazos a Suiseiseki mientras esta se tomaba de su cuello. Ambas bajaron hasta la estancia donde Nori y Jun se contentaron al verlas. Shinku y Hinaichigo estaban demasiado atentas a todos los detalles de la repetición del episodio #27 de Kunkun como para percatarse que se encontraban ahí.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Jun se encontraba sentado a lado de Suiseiseki quien ahora se encontraba vestida con una camisa blanca de botones pero igualmente holgada;esta vez llevaba puesto su pañuelo en la cabeza. Su medium se hallaba un poco sonrrojado pues para poder ponerle la pierna tenía que estár tocandola.

A diferencia del humano,Suiseiseki no se hallaba en lo más minimo avergonzada o molesta por tener que ser tocada por el. Observaba con atención cómo Jun hacía su trabajo. Al igual que a Shinku,le fascinaba que Jun tuviera la misma habilidad que su Padre.

-Date prisa,desu,humano...-dijo Suiseiseki sin quitar la vista de encima de los dedos de Jun

-Y-ya voy...-dijo Jun un tanto molesto-¿crees que esto es fácil?

-Lo que digo es que eres demasiado lento,desu...nisiquiera has podido aún arreglar mi vestido,desu,hasta ahora lo único que es podido hacer es cocer esto,desu-dijo apuntando el pañuelo en su cabeza-¡chibi!

-Cierra la boca...-se quejó Jun al momento que por la puerta entraba Souseiseki

Llevaba su sombrero en las manos. Se detuvo un momento para ponerselo. Suiseiseki le sonrió,no la había visto desde que había despertado en su caja esta mañana,pero no la había podido ir a buscar,por lo que era la primera vez que la veía en el día.

Souseiseki se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Suiseiseki sonriendole.

-Souseiseki,¿donde estabas,desu?-preguntó Suiseiseki viendola de forma misteriosa

-Fuí a hablar con el abuelo...-contestó sonriendo aún mas-le dije lo que te había sucedido...el y la abuela están preocupados...me dijeron que casi no los visitabas....¿es verdad eso?

-E-e-esto...yo...lo siento,desu...es que...tu....

-Está bien...-dijo tomando su mano-No están molestos...dijeron que era comprensible,pero quieren que vayamos a cenar hoy con ellos,¿deacuerdo?

-S-si...-aceptó sonriendo

-Muy bien...terminé-anunció Jun poniendose de pie-camina un poco y vé si la he puesto bien,Suiseiseki

Suiseiseki se sentó en el borde de la cama y con los dedos de los pies tocó la alfombra en el piso de la alcoba,pero sin apoyarse en ellos. Comenzó recargandose principalmente en la pierna izquierda,y luego lo hizo con la derecha. Dió un paso con la izquierda,y,al intentar dar un segundo paso con la derecha cayó al suelo.

Jun se alarmó un poco y trató salír de la habitación para evitar recibir una reprimenda de parte de la Rozen Maiden,pero al dar un paso sintió como dos pequeños brazos se tomaban fuertemente de su pierna derecha.

-¡¡¿Que es lo que has hecho,desu,chibi-ningen?!!-le gruñó Suiseiseki sin soltarlo-¡¡Solamente tienes la habilidad cuando te conviene,¿no,desu?!!,¡¡Solamente cuando tienes que reparar el brazo de Shinku,desu!!

-¡¡¿Y yo que sé como carajo hice eso?!!-se quejó Jun sacudiendo su pierna-¡¡El brazo salió volando,maldición!!,¡¡No soy un mago!!

-¡¡Arregla mi pierna,desu!!

-Suiseiseki,por favor,calmate...-pidió Souseiseki ayudandola a levantarse-No es culpa de Jun-kun...

-¡¿Lo ves?!-interfirió el humano

-El está haciendo todo...

No pudo terminar la frase pues la vista comenzó a volversele borrosa y sintió un gran mareo. Cayó de sentón al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Suiseiseki no se dió cuenta,pues enseguida su gemela se puso de pie a pesar del mareo que sentía.

Se quedó en el cuarto unos segundos mas viendo como Jun volvía a empezar desde cero para poner la pierna de su hermana,y al poco rato se fué. Bajó a la estancia con pasos torpes pues no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio. Observó que en el sofá estaban sus hermanas y Nori viendo el programa de Kunkun. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

Desgraciadamente el programa ya estaba a punto de en ese momento estaban pasando los creditos. Shinku bajó del sofá y fue a la mesa donde Nori había dejado una taza de té verde para ella. Planeaba volver a sentarse en el sofá junto con ella y Hinaichigo,pero al ver a Souseiseki sentada en el comedor decidió tomár asiento a lado de ella. Souseiseki maldijo la hora en que decidió bajar. Se quitó el sombrero y desvió la mirada.

-¿Jun ya ha terminado con Suiseiseki? -preguntó Shinku tomando un poco de su té

-No...ha vuelto a comenzar... -respondió Souseiseki sujetandose la cabeza-yo...creo que debo irme....

-¿A donde?

-Ah...creo que...iré a visitar a....a....

-¿Souseiseki?...¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó observando de reojo como sus piernas temblaban

-Yo...yo...yo...

Finalmente sus piernas no pudieron seguír sosteniendola más y perdieron toda la fuerza que les quedaba ocasionando que Souseiseki cayera al piso bruscamente. Aunque simplemente eso ocurrió;se quedó sin fuerzas y no pudo moverse. Tal cómo había ocurrido hace unos días cuando había despertado. No podía mover ni un solo musculo o hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era direccionar su vista hacia uno que otro lugar.

Pudo escuchar las voces atropelladas de Shinku,Nori y Hinaichigo que llegaban a sus oídos pero que no podía identificar muy bien. La vista se le comenzó a nublar repentinamente y comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Apenas si sentía las manos de alguien en su espalda tratando de hacerla reaccionar. De lo último que se dió cuenta fue que alguien la cargó en brazos y la acostó en el sofá,luego de eso sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a dormír.

_**To be Continued....¡¿?!**_

**HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!,yo arriba anunciando que este es el último capitulo xD pero,¡para su desgracia!,¡¡para ya tener que acabar con este infierno de leer el fic,tendrán que soportar el vigesimo capitulo xD!!**

**Se los pongo un día de estos,cuidense!!**

**Zyar:¡¡P-p-perdóoon?!!...¡¡¿Por que carajo no me avisaste a mi?!!...¡¡Zide...!!**

**Zide:¡¡A mi no me veas!!,¡¡tmp me dijo nada de sus planes malevolos!!,¡Yo ya hasta había comprado los abrigos para irnos a Canadá una vez que terminaramos el maldito fic y pudieramos descansar!! ò..o**

**Bueno,eso le dió mas credibilidad :p si no me hubieran delatado ¬¬**

**Zide:genial!!,ahora nos quedaremos una semana mas haciendo el nuevo capítulo ¬¬ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Zyar:las vacaciones se reanudan para el próximo domingo ¬¬**


	20. Eterno Despertar

**Ok...ahora si este,se los juro,es el último capitulo :p esque no podía dejarlo en el decimo noveno por que no era un número par xD ¡simplemente debía dejarlo en un número par! y espero que el vigesimo sea de su agrado,¿si? :p**

**Zyar:¡¡GRACIAS AL CIELO TERMINÓ!!**

**Zide:eso si a esta no se le ocurre alguna tontería ¬¬**

** juré que este es el último capitulo ¬¬ aunke me rompa el corazón T_T**

_**Despertando**_

_**Rozen Maiden Geschichte**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Eterno Despertar**_

_**Eternal Awakening**_

Abrió los ojos con gran pereza y molestia. Le dolía la cabeza,parecía que no tardaba en explotarle. Y el golpe que se llevó al tratar de levantarse lo empeoró. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el interior de su maleta;le extrañó un poco estár ahí. De lo último que recordaba era que unos brazos la habían dejado sobre el sofá,seguramente Nori o Jun,pues cuando se dió cuenta que era cargada supo que estaba a una altura superior a la de sus hermanas.

Puso sus manos en la tapa y la abrió con esfuerzo. Pudo divisar entre la oscuridad un halo de luz proveniente de una vela. Se oían relámpagos afuera y el sonar de la lluvia mojar el techo de la casa. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación. La casa entera estaba a obscuras. Podía escuchar voces en la estancia muy tranquilas,pero tampoco parecía que hubiese alguna luz encendida allá abajo.

Descendió las escaleras sólo para encontrarse con otra habitación mas sumida en la oscuridad. Sin embargo,gracias a una luz difusa de una vela en el comedor,pudo distinguir a cinco figuras sentadas en las sillas. Primero diferenció el rostro de Shinku,luego el de Jun,y al poco rato vió claramente al resto.

-¿Que ha pasado con la luz?-preguntó Souseiseki acercandose a todos-La casa entera está a obscuras

-Si-contestó Jun con una mano de cuatro cartas de poker en su mano derecha-Ha empezado a llover afuera. Al parecer los rayos estropearon las corrientes electricas y la luz en todo el vecindario se fué....Y veo que ya estás despierta....-se percató viendola sin mucho interés

-¿Que fue lo que te pasó?-preguntó Shinku tomando una taza de té negro-Nisiquiera respondiste a el sonido de nuestras voces,pero aún así seguías despierta,fue muy raro

-Si...por un momento...sentí que toda mi fuerza se fué....me sentí cómo una muñeca común y corriente,que no podía moverse ni hablar. Fué cómo volver nuevamente a ese sueño profundo,sólo que ahora....estaba consciente de todo...por unos segundos sentí la desesperación de no poder realizar ningún movimiento....fue una experiencia realmente tenebrosa....

-¡No digas esas cosas tan raras,desu!-se quejó Suiseiseki sin querer recordar el suceso mas duro de su vida-Por cierto,la abuela dijo que podíamos ir a visitarlos otro día,debido a la tormenta,desu...-comentó observando con recelo su mano de cinco cartas

-S-si....por cierto,¿por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?-preguntó Souseiseki tomando asiento en una de las sillas

-No mucho,desu,sólo unas cuantas horas,desu....¡¡Hahahahaha!!,¡Toma esto chibi-ningen!-exclamó la muñeca enseñando con orgullo un póquer de reinas

-Poquer de ases,muñeca loca...yo gano-dijo enseñando su mano

Suiseiseki hizo un puchero y nuevamente Jun acomodó las cartas para volver a jugar. Al parecer sólo el y Suiseiseki jugaban. Shinku estaba tomando una taza de té,Hinaichigo comía un daihuku de fresa,y Nori leía un libro a pesar de la escasa luz que iluminaba las lineas. Souseiseki observó a su hermana atentamente;continuaba vestida con la camisa blanca de botones,manga larga y holgada,lo cuál quería decír que su medium aún no terminaba de arreglar su vestido.

Luego de media hora las luces volvieron. Souseiseki se bajó de la silla enseguida;faltaban solamente siete minutos para su hora de dormír,planeaba irse a su caja de una vez,ya le comenzaban a pesar los párpados cómo para mantenerse despierta cinco minutos más.

Subió las escaleras rigurosamente al momento que se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. Al entrar al cuarto de Jun encendió la luz,de nuevo el foco volvió a desplegar su luz despampanante. Por un momento a la Rozen Maiden le costó trabajo adapatar sus ojos a la luz,tuvo que parpadear varias vecez antes de poder observar con claridad. Una vez que logró ver suspiró grandemente. Su boca estaba seca,cómo si tuviera sed;mas ignoró eso,creyendo que al dormír su malestar desaparecería. Caminó con grandes pasos hacia su caja y abrió la tapa. Primero introdujo su sombrero y luego ella se metió al momento que cerraba la tapa.

Despertó luego de unas horas. Creyó que ya era de mañana,pero se equivocó. Al abrír la tapa de la caja descubrió que todo seguía a obscuras. Las tapas de las cajas de sus hermanas estaban cerradas por completo,Jun se encontraba recostado en su cama y al ver el reloj despertador de este se dió cuenta que aún faltaba un cuarto para las 4:00 am. Se sentó en el interior de la caja con suma desesperación. Sintió cómo una brisa fría y molesta soplaba complacientemente su cabello,seguro el humano había olvidado cerrar la ventana. La muñeca exhaló lentamente mientras veía fijamente cómo de su boca salía un viento vaporizado que mostraba el frío que sentía en esos momentos. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras seguía exhalando heladamente.

Escuchó una carcajada breve que resonaba gracias a algunas ondas sonoras dentro de la casa de Jun. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta. La abrió lentamente para asomarse por el pasillo,no encontró nada,pero continuaba escuchando la carcajada en el eco.

-¿Nori...? -murmuró por lo bajo la Rozen Maiden Nº 4- ¿Hay...alguien ahí...?

Abrió por completo la puerta y salió al pasillo;cerró la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ningún ruido,a excepción del rechinár de la madera. Caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de el cuarto del espejo. Las carcajadas subían de volumen con cada paso que se aproximaba ahí. Finalmente estuvo a sólo un paso de toparse con la puerta;fue entonces que se detuvo. Sintió la brisa helada soplar sobre su cuerpo una vez más mientras su cuerpo adaptaba una tonalidad parecída a la de un cadaver.

La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos descubriendo un campo N del tamaño de la entrada. Sus pupilas quedaron plantadas en la deleités del momento,en estas se reflejaba el brillo del camino hacia un nuevo escenario.

Introdujo antes que nada la mitad de los brazos,los sintió helados,finalmente ella se metió por completo en este. Observó con atención el panorama,había nieve;todo era blanco. La brisa soplaba heladamente cómo hacia unos segundos lo había presentido en el pasillo de la casa. Sus pies se hundieron por completo en la nieve del lugar,esta tambien soplaba en el aire. Vió sus manos,se volvían pálidas,al igual que su rostro tomaba un color sin vida y reseco. Ante ella pudo divisar algo parecido a un espejismo,pero se dió cuenta que no lo era. Lo que observaba eran imagenes que se reflejaban delante suyo cómo si se estuvieran reflejando en el agua de un lago.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al contemplar esos recuerdos de los que no estaba consciente.

Pudo ver del mentón hasta la cintura de su padre en aquellas imagenes. Caminaba a un estante con diferentes partes de muñecas en el. Tomó una cajita de plástico y quitó la tapadera delicadamente para sacar el contenido de esta;Souseiseki no pudo verlo,pero enseguida se impactó al observar lo que enseguida sostuvo en sus brazos aquél hombre.

-Esa de ahí...-vocalizó confundida Souseiseki-soy...

Se acercó un poco más al lugar donde se reflejaba la imagen,todo era confuso y extraño. Sus ojos se centraron en lo que sujetaba en brazos su Padre.

Era el torso de una muñeca. Ya tenía colocadas las piernas,los pies,y la cabeza,pero aún faltaban los brazos. Pudo ver cómo las manos suaves y hermosas del hombre incrustaban en las cuencas vacías del rostro de la muñeca aún no terminada dos ojos artificiales de diferente color cada uno:Rosa y Verde. Los dedos del hombre colocaron el ojo de la pupila rosa en la cuenca izquierda y el de la pupila verde en la cuenca derecha al momento que acariciaba minuciosamente su rostro cómo si de una muñeca temiera su obra se fuera a destruír con el menor tacto.

La Rozen Maiden continuó observando el trabajo cuidadoso de su Padre. Él colocó sus brazos cuidadosamente en el lugar correcto sonriendo mientras la diseñaba. La vistió lentamente disfrutando el momento. Cuando terminó los ojos de la muñeca estaban cerrados. La tomó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado recostando la cabeza de esta en su hombro y posando un brazo debajo de sus piernas y el otro detrás de su espalda con su mano en su hombro.

Fue directamente a un sofá pequeño y la sentó junto a una segunda muñeca;Suiseiseki,mientras desplazaba un mechón de su cabello tiernamente.

Souseiseki estaba boquiabierta ante las imagenes que habían captado sus pupilas. Tocó su rostro confundidamente. Estaba frío y pálido,al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Esa de ahí....-volvió a repetir

-Si...-le dió la razón una voz sabia a lado de ella-Las imagenes que acaban de captar tus ojos son los recuerdos de tu Padre al crearte,que inconscientemente tu también conservas....Muy en el fondo de tu ser,pero siguen ahí....no los puedes olvidar...

-¿P-Por que...?...Otosama....¿por que el...?...yo....-tartamudeó reconociendo la voz de Laplace

-Tu debes volver a dormír....Hinaichigo fue perdonada por Shinku quien le permitió conservar su Rosa Mistica,pero a ti....nadie te perdonó....por tu culpa Hinaichigo tuvo que ir a dormír junto contigo,aún en contra de su voluntad,aun cuando había conseguido el perdón de una de sus hermanas en el Juego Alice....has arrastrado a mas de una contigo cuando comenzaste el Alice Game....

-Lo se...sé que no sólo arrastré a Hinaichigo....fue tambien a mi gemela;a Suiseiseki,a mi señor y a su esposa...a Jun-kun,a Nori...inclusive a Shinku...todos ellos...por mi culpa sufrieron las consecuencias que yo debí sufrír sóla...pero...Otosama...Él...

-Esta vez irás sóla....Rozen nunca te permitiría seguír así,puedes volver a dormír tu sóla sin tener la oportunidad de despertar de nuevo,o....

-O....

-Puedes ir a dormír con el resto de tus hermanas....Suigintou,Kanaria,Suiseiseki,Shinku,Hinaichigo....todas ellas se irían contigo,lo único que tendrías que hacer....es romper el contrato con tu amo actual...automaticamente los contratos de Shinku,Suiseiseki y Suigintou tambien se romperían...todas irían a dormír nuevamente,y entonces todo volvería a comenzar,en una nueva era....

-Pero...eso es muy injusto....para todas....Jun-kun ha sido demasiado amable con todas nosotras,él no quiere dejar de ser el medium de Suiseiseki o Shinku,y tampoco quiere que nosotras nos vayamos de su lado....

-Igualmente pasará.

-¡Yo no soy quien para juzgar ese momento!

-¿Estás diciendo que prefieres ir a dormír toda la eternidad tu sóla que volver a despertar junto con el resto de tus hermanas en una nueva era?...¿No deseas estár con Suiseiseki?...

-Suiseiseki....ya tiene la fuerza...para ír por la vida sin mí....Por mi culpa...sólo han ocurrido problemas...problema tras problema que yo no tuve que enfrentar ...todos...siempre estuvieron ahí....pero,ahora....ya no me necesitan....

Vió a su derecha,el conejo ya no estaba. De pronto empezó a helar aún mas. Contuvo las lagrimas,pronto ella se iría,dejaría todo inclusive a lo que mas quería,pero sabía que era lo mejor. Ella no podía elegir por sus hermanas el terminar el contrato con sus mediums actuales,despues de todo....esta era una Era Especial....Observó nuevamente a las imagenes;esta vez se proyectaba una pelea,la pelea en El Jardín de las Rosas:la última pelea que habían tenido sus hermanas en el Alice Game,luego que ella perdiera la Rosa Mistica contra Suigintou.

La observó toda,era tetrica. No imaginaba que todo eso hubiese pasado luego de que entrara en ese largo letargo. El cuerpo se le comenzaba a helar más con cada segundo. Al terminar de ver la pelea,se puso de pie dificultosamente,parecía que sus piernas se romperían al mínimo esfuerzo. Moverse sólo hizo que sintiera más frío;tuvo que abrazarse a ella misma para ó dar un paso hacia adelante,pero cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve apenas flexionó un poco la rodilla. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba congelado. No pudo mantenerse más tiempo de rodillas y se dejó caer completamente al suelo.

Su respiración era helada y desesperada. Las articulaciones comenzaban a dolerle por el frío;no podía mover un brazo sin evitar dejar salír un quejido debido al gran esfuerzo contra su voluntad que debía realizar. Se puso de pie minuciosamente para evitar un dolor mayor,una voz a su espalda la hizo distraerse un momento de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Souseiseki...

Se giró un poco para ver a su espalda. Y ahí;parada entre la nieve del lugar,siendo rozeada por esta. Vestida con solamente una camisa blanca,holgada y de botones,y sin zapatos....se encontraba Suiseiseki.

Sonreía muy poco y tenía una mirada un poco asustada,pero feliz. Souseiseki tembló aún mas al verla;lo peor que podía haber pasado estaba ocurriendo. La persona menos deseada había entrado al Campo N. Se sorprendió mucho al ver la vestimenta de su gemela y darse cuenta que no temblaba ni un poco. Intentó darse media vuelta completamente,pero entró en razón que no podría. En lugar de eso se limitó a verla de reojo.

-Souseiseki...-masculló Suiseiseki mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía-¿Que estás haciendo aquí,desu...?

-¿No tienes frío.....?-susurró suavemente la Rozen Maiden titiritando un poco

-Ya no....

Finalmente Souseiseki consiguió darse media vuelta completamente. Se dirigió con pasos cortados a su hermana que no se movía en lo absoluto,simplemente la veía tristemente. Sus pasos eran lentos y cortos. Le costó un par de minutos llegar hasta donde se encontraba Suiseiseki.

Exhaló helada y cortadamente el frío en su boca mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Tenía la mirada baja,no era capaz de subirla para dirigirsela a su hermana mayor,solamente un esfuerzo sobrenatural le ayudaría. Al principio sintió que ese era su máximo,pero aún así siguió tratando de levantar su cabeza. Una vez que lo logró pudo ver fijamente a su hermana delante suyo. Continuaba con esa mirada triste.

-¿Por que...no tienes frío...?-preguntó temblorosamente Souseiseki colocando una de sus manos pálidas en el rostro de su hermana;pudo sentír el contacto con su cálida piel,¿cómo era eso posible?-Tú...eres mi fuerza....-pudo decir sonriendo de forma cansada-Tu...siempre me dás animos...incluso en los momentos más dificiles....puedo seguír,gracias a ti....Suiseiseki...muchas gracias...por todo este tiempo,que tú...y yo....estuvimos juntas....

-Si,desu-dijo Suiseiseki tomando las manos de su gemela-Eso es una promesa,¿recuerdas,desu?....jurame que estaremos juntas por siempre....

-Suiseiseki....yo....ya no puedo jurar eso....

Sus piernas cedieron al fin. Cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo bruscamente en el suelo cubierto por nieve. Nuevamente se heló terriblemente mientras su vista se volvía borrosa y su pecho comenzaba a mostrarse cálido. Sonrió tímidamente.

Suiseiseki se recostó junto a ella.Sólo que esta sobre su brazo derecho quedando cara a cara fente a su gemela. Tambien sonrió.

-Pronto...me iré....-explicó Souseiseki con los ojos entre cerrados-Lo siento,Suiseiseki...por hacerte pasar por esto...nuevamente...

-Si tu te fueras una vez mas....yo jamás te perdonaría,desu....-contestó Suiseiseki juntando su frente con la de su gemela

-Soy tu hermana menor....debes perdonarme todo....S-Suisei...seki....por favor....n-no me odies....no me extr-trañes....no llores...por mí....no _me ames_....continua tu sóla...por favor,no te reprimas p-po-por el simple hecho..de...de que yo....ya no esté a tu lado....aún están _ellas_....nuestras herma-m-manas...todas ellas....jamás te abandonarán...entonces...por f-favor....continua sin mí....y perdoname....por todo....

-Todo este tiempo...en realidad he sido una carga para ti,¿no,desu?-razonó Suiseiseki sin mostrar ninguna expresión-siempre tu yo....de un lado a otro,yendo juntas,desu...tu siempre sonreías,desu,estabas feliz al estár conmigo...nos hacíamos bien,desu,pero...no podiamos evitar la realidad del Alice Game,desu

-Yo ya no puedo seguír....toma mi lu-lugar,vive por....mí....y haz...lo que mejor te p-parezca....ahora...ya no estoy yo....sólo eres..t-tú...

-Lo siento mucho,desu....

-¿T-tu..?...¿Por que...?

-Tu siempre me perdonaste,desu....por todo lo que hice....nunca llegaste a portarte mal conmigo,desu....siempre me respetaste sin importar que hiciera o en que te afectara,desu....siempre hiciste que obedeciera,desu...por que siempre fue lo mejor....

-Si...s-siempre lo hice...por que...eramos...ge...me...las....-los ojos de Souseiseki se cerraron,pero continuaba hablando-No me arrepient-to....

-Muchos momentos,desu...que compartimos las dos juntas,desu,Souseiseki....

-Si....

_**Flash Back--**_

Souseiseki se encontraba arreglando unas flores del jardín de su amo,esto se centraba hace algunas eras. Se hallaba muy seria realizando el trabajo,pues a su señor le gustaba que el jardín se viera limpio. Ya había terminado de cortar las raíces,por lo que había dejado las tijeras a un lado,pero no contaba con que su gemela las tomaría apenas ella se descuidara.

-Deja eso Suiseiseki-pidió amablemente extendiendo el brazo para que le diera las tijeras su gemela

-Pero esto necesita cortarse,desu...-se excusó la muñeca apuntando felizmente un grán árbol con ramas marchitas-¡¿lo ves,desu?!

-Damelas,yo lo haré ahora,por favor

-¡Dejame ayudarte un poco,desu!

-Suiseiseki,por favor...

-No lo haré tan mal,¿o si,desu?

Souseiseki suspiró y se resignó a ver que es lo que podía hacer su hermana. La muñeca comenzó a escalar rápidamente el árbol sonriendo mientras lo hacía hasta llegar a una rama donde empezó a cortar las ramas marchitas del árbol. Algunas estaban alejadas,y otras demasiado cerca,pero eran mas las lejadas que las cercanas,por lo que a Suiseiseki le costaba trabajo estirarse demasiado para poder cortar esas ramas.

La cuarta Rozen Maiden la veía preocupada de que en cualquier momento fuera a caerse de árbol y se lastimara;por lo que ella debía estár debajo cuidando.

-¡Date prisa y baja de ahí,Suiseiseki,es peligroso!-intervino Souseiseki gritando un poco para ser escuchada

-¡¡Pero,estas ramas se rehusan a ser cortadas,desu!!,¡¡Están en mi contra,desu!!-anunció furiosa Suiseiseki moviendo indireccionalmente las tijeras cortando centenares de hojas del árbol

-No están en tu contra Suiseiseki,así que ya baja de ahí...-pidió Souseiseki apartando las hojas que caían en su rostro-¡Y no hagas eso,es muy peligroso!

-¡¡Solamente debo cortar estas ramas y estará listo,desu!!

-¡No sacudas las tijeras así,por favor!,¡¡Suiseiseki!!

-¡¡Solamente cortarlas...!!,¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaagghhhhh!!!!

Su pie derecho se resbaló de la rama y comenzó a caer,pero antes cayeron las tijeras. Souseiseki no pudo evitar ser cortada por estas,pues debía permanecer ahí para atrapar a Suiseiseki. El filo de las tijeras cortaron su mejilla y su hombro derecho antes de enterrarse en el cesped del jardín. Suiseiseki cayó finalmente,sólo que ella en los brazos de Souseiseki.

Se tocó la cabeza pues se había golpeado con alguna rama al caer. Bajó lentamente de los brazos de su gemela,mientras le sonreía agradeciendole por atraparla.

-¡¡Vaya susto que me he llavado,desu,ese árbol...!!,¿Uh?...-observó el hombro que su hermana cubría con su mano y la mueca de dolor que mostraba-Souseiseki....

-Uughh...-se quejó brevemente Souseiseki cerrando uno de sus ojos debido al dolor-¿Estás bien?,¿no te hiciste daño?

-¡Souseiseki,¿que es esa gran cortada?!-preguntó Suiseiseki sentando a su gemela en el cesped al momento que revisaba sus cortadas-¡Lo siento,desu!,¡¡Te has cortado con tus tijeras,¿verdad,desu?!!

-No te preocupes,apenas si me duele....-mintió tocando su mejilla derecha-Tenemos que arreglar ese árbol-dijo viendo las ramas demás que habían sido cortadas-Ve y haz otra cosa con tu regadera,yo me ocuparé de esto,¿deacuerdo?-continuó poniendose de pie

-Souseiseki...

-¿Ah?...¿si?

-Siento haberte cortado,desu....¡yo sólo quería ayudarte,desu,tu ya habías hecho casi todo el trabajo,desu,y yo no había podido ayudar en casi nada,desu,y...y....y.....!!

-Suiseiseki...

-¡¿Ah?!

-Está bien...no hay problema con que me hayas cortado un poco,esto no es nada...-contestó apuntando la cortada en su mejilla mientras sonreía-Solamente querías cumplir las ordenes de nuestro señor,al igual que yo....no debiste tomar mis tijeras,es verdad,pero ya no importa....ahora ve y haz lo que te dije,¿si?

-S-Si...

_**Fin Flash Back--**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse de nuevo a su hermana frente a ella. La observó con la mirada borrosa,comenzaba a perder el sentido del oído y la vista. Nisiquiera era capaz de mantener sus párpados separados uno de otro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos,pero seguía consciente;sabía que pronto iría a dormír nuevamente,según lo que había dicho Laplace.

Sintió la mano cálida de su hermana tocar la suya. De nuevo abrió los ojos y le sonrió secamente.

-¿Visitarás al abuelo y a l-la abuela....una vez....que me haya i-ido-do...?-preguntó a media voz Souseseki acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su gemela

-Si...aunque me reclamarán por haberles mentido-contestó esta acariciando el cabello de su hermana-¿Que me dirán cuando vaya sin ti a visitarlos?

-Tranquila...estoy segura q-que...que entenderán...

-Souseiseki...

-¿Si...?-preguntó empezando a dejar caer sus párpados al ver la figura borrosa de su hermana sintiendo cómo finalmente entraba en el sueño

-_Nunca creas en las palabras del Demonio de Laplace...._

-Sui..sei...seki...

Lo último que sus ojos pudieron captar fue la imagen borrosa del rostro de su hermana sonriendole. Se veía tan feliz. Tan inocente y llena de vida. Cómo si nada estuviese a punto de pasar. Continuó con los párpados cerrandose y abriendose hasta que finalmente se juntaron. Presintió un par de recuerdos pasar por su cabeza en el último minuto al escuchar la risa suave y dulce de Suiseiseki entrar en sus oídos.

Quiso decir algo,pero no le fué posible en lo absoluto. Sintió sus labios moverse,pero no escuchó ninguna sílaba salír de ellos. Tal vez no logró articular palabra o no pudo escucharlas. Debía haber sido una de esas dos;desafortunadamente se quedó dormida en ese momento.

Suiseiseki sonrió aún más mientras cargaba a su hermana en brazos y comenzaba a atravezar el Campo N para volver a casa.

_Eeh...¡Abre los ojos,desu!,¡Souseiseki!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par repentinamente. No sentía el cuerpo,por lo que no podía moverse;a lo único que podía limitarse era a dirigir su vista hacia los lados o hasta donde esta alcanzara. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba tapada con diferentes cobijas hasta el cuello y debajo de su nuca estaba una gran almohada Tambien se percató de que su sombrero no estaba en su cabeza. No tardó en deducir que se encontraba en la cama de Jun. Pero eso no fue lo que mas le extraño,si no el hecho de estár despierta en sí.

¿Era una nueva era?;no,no podía ser así,en todo caso hubiese despertado en su caja y no en la cama de ese humano. No entendía nada,y el frío que sentía lo empeoraba todo. De pronto vió por la puerta entrar a Shinku y el resto,a excepción de su gemela que ya se hallaba a lado suyo sentada en la cama.

-Hah...Hah...Hah...Suiseiseki...Shinku...Hah...Hah...-jadeó desesperadamente la muñeca logrando verlas de reojo-Que...que...Hah...Hah...-dirigió su vista a todas partes que podía hasta que sintió cómo unas manos volteaban su rostro hacia su izquierda-Suiseiseki...Hah...Hah....Hah...¡Suiseiseki...!...Hah....Sui...

-Guarda tus fuerzas,desu-pidió la tercera Rozen Maiden dandole unas leves palmadas en la mejilla derecha-¿Aún tienes frío?,¿quieres otro cobertor?-preguntó sonriendo de forma alegre y feliz

-Pero...Hah...Hah...¿cómo es que estoy despierta...?...Hah....Hah...Laplace....él me dijo...Hah...Hah....¡El me dijo que...!

-Ya está bien, vale la pena tratar de entender la mente de Laplace,desu,el siempre ha sido un poco rarito,desu

-Suiseiseki...

-¿Cómo diablos fue que terminaste con el cuerpo congelado,Souseiseki?-preguntó Jun tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio

-¡Deja de entrometerte,desu,chibi-ningen!-le ordenó Suiseiseki aventandole un coche de juguete

-¡¡Ahuu!!-se quejó el estudiante tocandose el lugar de la cabeza donde le había caído el coche-¡¡Sólo intentaba enterarme de lo que había pasado esta madrugada aquí!!

-¡Deja de quejarte,desu!

Souseiseki observó por un rato a Suiseiseki y a su medium discutír,pero nuevamente se desesperó. No bastaba con que su gemela la calmara,necesitaba de una explicación inmediatamente,al precio que fuera. Cerró los ojos fuertemente,tal vez todo se trataba de un sueño,uno de los tantos que tendría en ese letargo sin fin. Pero no era así.Sorprendentemente no era así. Se hallaba despierta tal cómo había concluido desde un principio.

Era un milagro todo ún las palabras de Laplace no Ma:al no elegír romper el contrato con su amo había decidido dormír eternamente y nunca volver a despertar. Pero sin embargo...estaba despierta...mas que nunca se encontraba muy despierta,y mas que todo confundida. Pensó en cualquier buena posibilidad para explicar el que estuviera despierta,pero eso no tenía sentido,¡nada tenía sentido!. Siguió pensando lo más rápido que pudo,pero al sentir cómo dos manos le acomodaban la cabeza para que la tuviera un poco levantada los pensamientos se fueron.

-Aqui tienes,Souseiseki-chan-comentó Nori ayudandole a beber una taza de té verde-tomando algo caliente dejarás de sentír frío

-Pero...Hah...Hah....

-¡¡Hina quiere unyuu,nanoo!!-exclamó Hinaichigo saltando de un lado a otro por la habitación-¡¡Tengo mucha hambre!!

-Deacuerdo, conmigo,en la cocina tenemos mucho-dijo Nori saliendo del cuarto

-¡¡Si!!

-Voy con ustedes,lo que sea que me aleje de esta muñeca loca-comentó Jun saliendo junto con su hermana y la muñeca

-¡¡Hey,con muñeca loca te referías a mí,¿verdad,desu?!!-protestó Suiseiseki volteandose precipitadamente para verle

-Si...

-¡¡Vuelve aquí,desu,chibi-ningen!!-le ordenó corriendo trás el

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente dejando a Souseiseki y Shinku adentro. La cuarta Rozen Maiden se sentó enseguida en el borde de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación;ya casi no tenía frío. Moverse la relajaba un poco y la ayudaba a pensar.

Shinku la veía de reojo procurando no quitar mucho la vista del libro que leía. Se hallaba muy seria. No creía que Souseiseki le dirigiría la palabra,creía tenerlo todo previsto,por lo que pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para quedarse a leer tranquilamente un libro.

-Shinku...-la llamó Souseiseki deteniendose inadvertidamente ante la mirada atónita de su hermana menor-por favor....dime lo que pasó....

-Te aseguro que no se a que te refieres-confesó la muñeca poniendo su separador en la hoja en que se había quedado del libro-Si te interesa demasiado puedes ir a rogarle a Suiseiseki para que te cuente

-¡Shinku!....por favor,sé que que tú...tambien lo sabes;quizá Suiseiseki tambien,pero sé que tu eres la que mejor lo entiende....por favor....

-....entiendo....pero escucha....lo único que puedo decirte es...._Nunca creas en las palabras del Demonio de Laplace_....

-¿Uh...?...Esa frase....yo...¡la he oído antes!

-Seguramente;no me extrañaría que hubiese salido de los labios de Suiseiseki justo antes que te quedaras dormida.

-Pero...¿que es lo que siginifica esa extraña frase?...sé que tiene algo que ver con Laplace no Ma,pero...por que...sus palabras....no puedo creer en ellas....

-Oh,vaya, puedo creer que no la ser que solamente Suiseiseki y yo tenemos conocimiento de ella,¿eh?

-¿Sólo...Suiseiseki y tu...?....entonces....Otosama....

y todas nosotras poseemos subconscientemente los recuerdos de nosotras siendo creadas. Los recuerdos de las manos de Padre al diseñarnos. Pero sólo pocas hemos podido llegar a descubrir si Padre nos dijo algo al crearnos....mientras observaba con su mirada tranquila nuesto torso....mientras conectaba cada articulación con otra...mientras...estabamos con él...Parece ser que solamente Suiseiseki y yo hemos descubierto las palabras de Padre;pero...si me preguntas...creo que es un mensaje que nos dejó a todas...._Nunca creas en las palabras del Demonio de Laplace_....Para nosotras....todo lo que salga de la boca de aquél hombre...tiene un significado...muy especial....después de todo,el es nuestro Padre.

-Nuestro Padre....-su mirada se perdió en el vacío pero formó una sonrisa pequeña-Gracias...-murmuró poniendose el sombrero que hace un rato se había dado cuenta estaba sobre la cama tambien-Entonces...Padre de verdad que nos cuida...._Siempre hay alguien que ve por nosotras todo el tiempo_,¿no?....

-Pero, deja de pensar más en eso,no tienes por que pasartela reflexionando de ahora en adelante,¿verdad?

-Jeje...tienes razón,Shinku....gracias por aclarar mi duda,estoy segura que Suiseiseki jamás hubiese podido darme una explicación cómo la que tu acabas de ofrecerme. Es la mejor respuesta que pude haber tenido....Digno de ti....

-Cuando dejes de alagarme,puedes bajar con el resto a tomar té....

-Si,ya está bien....

Salió junto con Shinku a la estancia donde todos se encontraban comiendo o tomando té. Enseguida Souseiseki tomó asiento junto a su hermana. Ahora lo que se esperaba era que ya no hubiese mas contratiempos y por fin todo pudiera ser tranquilo. Vivír con su gemela y el resto de sus hermanas en paz. Tratando de descubrír la otra forma de convertirse en Alice.

La herencia que les había dejando su Padre.

_**The End**_

**Neta,pensé que nunca la terminaría :p**

**Zyar:bueno,no eras la única ¬¬**

**Si,si ¬¬ como les haya gustado esta historia,si no me equivoco este es el capitulo mas largo del fic xD,¡pero bueno!,¡¡es el ultimo ^^!! Gracias por leer el fic y acompañarme a lo laaaaargo de todo este rol. Yo andaré viendo otros animes variantes ¡¡Y sigan rezando por que salga la tercera temporada de Rozen Maiden en la realidad!!,¡¡Mientras nos aguantamos,y agradecemos que Peach-Pit continuó el manga!!**

**Zide:¡ya está bien!,¡despidete!**

**Bien,bien ¬¬ adios,nos vemos pronto ^^**


End file.
